Amour, collège et meurtre
by Bernie Calling
Summary: tout serait presque dans le titre, des G Boys en infiltrations, des meurtres à élucider, des histoires d'amour à réussir. fic à 17 chapitres /modifiée le 24/04/2010/
1. prologue

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Wufei, Trowa, Sally.

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Maintenant que la paix était instaurée, que les Gundam ont été détruit. Ils pouvaient se créer une vie normale.

De suite après le coup d'état, Duo est reparti rejoindre Hilde sur L2, et avait monté avec elle une société de récupération de pièces détachées pour les navettes. Il adorait avoir les mains dans le cambouis, ça le rendait heureux, enfin presque.

Quatre est lui retourné sur L4, il assume la société de son père. C'était plus un devoir pour lui, le moyen de rendre hommage à son père, de racheter les fautes qu'il croyait avoir vis-à-vis de lui.

Trowa est reparti au cirque, rejoindre Catherine, C'est là qu'il est heureux, au milieu des animaux, au sein de sa seconde famille. La première, c'était et ce serait pour toujours les G-Boys. C'est grâce à eux qu'il avait appris à refaire confiance.

Heero avait suivi un temps Relena, lui servant de garde du corps, mais cette vie manquait de piquant, d'action. Il avait donc rejoint les preventers avec le couple Chang, composé de Sally et Wufei. Si un jour, le Japonais trouvait une raison d'arrêter de courir le monde, si un jour il trouvait une raison de vivre et non de survivre, alors il le savait, il trouverait son équilibre.

Yuy ne comptait plus les missions. Il en avait déjà fait tellement. Mais justement c'était sa façon d'oublier qu'il n'était pas entièrement satisfait de sa vie, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel pour trouver son équilibre. Alors, il ne chômait pas, c'était un bon placebo pour l'instant. Dès qu'il en avait finie une, il repartait sur la suivante. Parfois il ne pouvait pas la faire en solitaire, alors tout naturellement il se tournait vers ses anciens coéquipiers. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur eux. La vie les avait unis comme les cinq doigts d'une main. Un mail et ils étaient là !

Quand on lui avait attribué cette mission, il avait d'abord passé un mois à faire des recherches et des études de secteur. Rapidement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire personnellement. Qu'il aurait besoin de Duo et de Quatre. Eux passeraient pour des étudiants de dix-sept ans, eux réussiraient l'infiltration dans cette faculté ayant un pensionnat.

Le directeur avait fini par faire appel au Preventer pour élucider un mystère. Régulièrement des étudiants disparaissaient sans laisser de trace. Il devait faire quelque chose avant qu'on ne ferme son établissement. Il avait accepté que deux preventers intègrent son école et se fassent passer pour des élèves. Il était prêt à tout pour que son établissement retrouve sa bonne renommée. Comme couvrir les faits des jeunes qui infiltraient et leur octroyer quelques facilités dans l'établissement.

µµµ

Les deux jeunes gens avaient répondu présent immédiatement aux mails d'Heero. Lui vivrait dans un cabanon surplombant la faculté durant tout la période que durerait l'infiltration. De là, il avait une bonne vue d'ensemble et surtout, il n'était pas trop loin pour intervenir en cas de grabuge.

C'est dans ce cabanon. Une seule pièce de trois mètres sur quatre, ayant l'électricité et un coin douche. Un bureau et un lit, ainsi qu'une commode, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autres pour l'instant dans la demeure.

C'est dans son domicile perché sur la colline que Heero attend l'arrivée de Duo et Quatre afin de leur transmettre leurs affaires et tous les éléments nécessaires à leur couverture. Ils avaient reçu les grandes lignes par courrier, qu'ils puissent choisir ou refuser en connaissance de cause.

Les deux jeunes gens viennent de pousser la porte de la cabane. Après avoir dit bonjour, Heero leur tend directement le dossier qui contient tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir sur le rôle qu'ils devront tenir durant l'infiltration.

Duo s'assied sur le lit d'Heero et commence à lire. Il est un jeune orphelin ayant obtenu une bourse, qui a pris Quatre sous son aile car il vient de perdre ses parents. L'Américain sourit, on n'est pas si loin de la réalité, il préfère ça, il a moins de risque de se tromper dans son rôle. Son visage s'éclaire encore en voyant les cours qu'il devra suivre : Mathématique forte, il est aussi inscrit en basket pour la section sport, option mécanique.

-« Merci, Heero. » Dit-il quand il arrive en bas de la page.

-« L'infiltration peut durer autant que tu y prennes plaisir aussi. » Répond Yuy en se tournant vers Winner qui arrive à la fin de son ordre de mission.

Quatre est donc un jeune homme qui vient de perdre ses parents dans un accident d'avion. Il a voulu tout quitter ce qui faisait sa vie d'avant pour arriver à faire son deuil. Il est aussi en mathématique forte et il a d'autres cours en commun avec Maxwell, mais il est en option langue et il est dans la section musical.

-« Ca te va ? » Demande le brun quand le blond relève la tête.

-« Oui, très bien, du moment que je peux m'éloigner de mes responsabilités » Lâche l'ex-04 avant de rougir devant ce qu'il avait osé avouer à haute voix.

-« Ici, j'ai les dossiers des élèves disparus. On n'a jamais retrouvé de corps. En deux ans, il y a eu quatorze disparitions. » Explique le métis en mettant sa main sur l'ordinateur portable.

Duo ayant entendu l'information et sachant qu'il pourra compulser les dossiers à son aise plus tard, laisse son regard parcourir la pièce. Devant la commode il repère les deux sacs de voyage

-« C'est ce qu'on aura besoin ? » Interroge le châtain en se mettant debout pour déjà s'y rendre. Heero leur avait demandé de prendre des vêtements pour quinze jours et rien d'autres qu'il fournirait le matériel pour la mission.

Le regard acier se pose sur le natté et lui répond en complétant par les dernières informations qu'il doit transmettre.

-« Il n'y a pas de matériel à proprement dit. Tout est sur mon ordinateur portable. Toutes les informations supplémentaires, je les envois dessus. Un rapport par jour. Tu dois aussi trouver une planque pour l'ordinateur, c'est le seul lien entre vous et moi. Pas de moyen de communication propre. »

-« Je dois te rendre mon téléphone ? » Demande Winner, il n'était pas très au courant des méthodes de Yuy. C'était seulement la deuxième fois que le brun lui demandait ce service et la dernière fois c'était en plus pour jouer son rôle pour démasquer une femme de ménage qui volait dans un grand hôtel.

Duo avait l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise preuve qu'il partait plus souvent en mission avec le métis ou sous ses ordres.

-« Tu as prévu un bipeur alors ? » Demande Duo en lui tendant son téléphone portable.

Heero se lève, le prend et ouvre un tiroir de l'unique commode de la pièce. Il dépose le Gsm de Maxwell et en sort deux bracelets. Il en tend un à chacun. Quatre met le sien rapidement, pendant que Duo peine pour l'attacher. Yuy s'avance et l'aide. Ses doigts habilles ont vite fait de le fixer.

-« Merci, ils sont à l'épreuve de l'eau au moins, si j'ai si difficile à le mettre à chaque fois ? » Questionne le natté en tournant plusieurs fois le poignet pour s'habituer à son poids.

-« Hn »

-« Le O de mon prénom pour appeler ? » Interroge le châtain plus par acquit de conscience qu'autre chose. C'était une habitude du métis, la lettre commune de leur prénom comme déclencheur.

-« Hn »

Pour Winner par contre, Maxwell hésite, il y avait plus de lettres communes dans leur deux prénoms.

-« Quatre, toi c'est soit le R ou le E, le R ? » Finit-il par tenter.

Il aurait bien fait le signe de victoire quand il voit un micro sourire lui répondre.

-« Qui est au courant de la mission ? » Demande Quatre, pour connaître les personnes qui pourraient être un alliés sur place.

-« Vous, mon supérieur, le proviseur et moi. » Répond Yuy.

-« C'est tout ! » S'exclame Quatre.

-« Hn »

Winner sourit à Maxwell qui lui rend, Heero passe de l'un à l'autre sans approfondir. S'ils s'entendent aussi bien, ce n'est que du bonis pour la mission, ils pourront compter l'un sur l'autre sans parler.

-« Quand doit-on intégrer l'école ? » Interroge Duo.

-« Soit ce soir, pour vous installer. Soit demain à la première heure de cours, vous vous installerez au soir. » Répond le brun.

-« J'aimerai mieux ce soir. » Lâche le blond qui n'avait pas envie d'arriver en cours sans s'être mis un peu dans la peau du personnage avant. Un nuit se serait bien.

-« Je vous conduis sur la place pour prendre le bus. » Répond le métis en se levant pour prendre ses clefs sur la commode.

-« Tiens Heero, si on me cherche, dit qu'il se débrouille, je suis en vacances et là pour personne, vraiment personne. » Sourit Quatre en lui donnant son téléphone.

-« Tu vois qu'il y a plus fou que moi » lâche Duo en donnant un coup de coude à Yuy.

Une mission ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des vacances pourtant.

-« A travers champs, j'en ai pour trois minutes en cas de problème. » Rappelle le brun en ouvrant la porte.

-« On sait que tu n'es pas loin, c'est rassurant. » Affirme Maxwell en attrapant son sac de voyage et le jetant sur son épaule. Dans l'autre main, il prend le sac qu'Heero a préparé, ses initiales sont dessus.

µµµ

Arrivé à l'école, on les conduit dans leur chambre commune. C'était la seule qui restait, et en arrivant en cours d'année, il n'y avait pas eu moyen de refuser. Pendant que Quatre vide son sac, Duo se glisse sous le lit et prépare la cache pour l'ordi portable.

-« Duo, sors de là, on a de la visite. » Lance d'une coup Winner en sentant des sentiments s'approcher.

Le natté a juste le temps de s'asseoir sur son lit, ouvrir son sac qu'il entend frapper à la porte.

-« Entrez ! » Répond le blond.

Un jeune homme ouvre la porte et entre, il est suivi rapidement par une jeune femme et un autre garçon. Le premier plus grand que Duo, qui frisait maintenant le 1m 75 pour ses vingt-trois ans. Quatre, tient le change avec son mètre 70, il est un rien plus petit qu'Heero. Pour en revenir aux visiteurs, le premier grand, brun aux yeux bruns foncé, les traits carrés.

-« Nous sommes les responsables du dortoir C, je m'appelle Grégoire Leman, voici Peter Mc Stuval. » Dit-il en présentant le deuxième jeune homme un petit roux couvert de tache de rousseur aux yeux bruns de la taille de Winner.

-« Je suis Graziella Castille. » Se présente la jeune femme.

Quatre en a le souffle coupé. C'est un petit bout de femme d'un mètre 60, les yeux verts émeraude, une crinière de lion brun clair lui encadrait le visage au teint laiteux.

-« Je suis Duo Maxwell, voici Quatre Raberba. » Déclare l'Américain en se levant du lit et tendant la main vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-« Pour quelle raison changez-vous d'école en cours d'année scolaire ? » Demande la jeune femme d'un ton froid, le regard suspicieux.

-« Quatre vient de perdre ses parents dans un accident d'avion. il avait envie de changement pour effectuer son deuil. Comme je n'ai pas d'attaches, je n'ai pas voulu le laisser seul. Nous étions compagnons de chambre dans l'autre internat. » Explique le châtain à la place de Winner qui ne quitte pas du regard Graziella.

-« On va vous laisser vous installer. Le déjeuner est à 7 heures. Voici le plan de l'établissement, l'éducateur en chef nous a prévenu qu'il ne vous l'avait pas donné. Si vous avez des questions, nos chambres sont au début du dortoir, la chambre A, B, C. Voici aussi le règlement, vous devez le lire entièrement, le signer. Il y a aussi, un couvre-feu de 22 heures à 6 heures du matin. » Explique Grégoire en donnant les papiers au natté au fur et à mesure.

-« Merci. » Rétorque Duo.

-« Il est muet ton compagnon ? » Demande Peter.

-« Non, timide. » Sourit le natté parce que c'est vrai que le blond avait l'air d'être en transe et très mal à l'aise.

µµµ

Les trois jeunes gens quittent la chambre des deux agents en infiltrations. Maxwell s'avance pour mettre son oreille contre la porte pour s'assurer qu'ils s'en vont bien. Quand le natté revient vers son lit pour se remettre au travail, Winner l'aborde d'un petite voix contrariée.

-« Il émane beaucoup de souffrance de Graziella. »

-« Elle te plaît bien en tout cas. Tu restes dans le même style physique. » Plaisante Maxwell en regardant le blond qui regardait toujours la porte fermée.

-« Duo ! » Pique un fard l'Arabe.

Celui-ci lui sourit avant de disparaître à nouveau sous le lit. Il ressort après une dizaine de minutes.

-« Voilà, c'est prêt, je vais voir ce que m'a réservé Heero dans mon sac. »

-« C'est vraiment son portable que tu as ? » Demande Quatre, alors qu'il ouvrait une nouvelle fois son sac après avoir suspendu ses tenues scolaires dans la penderie.

Suivi de suite d'un oh ! Tirant, Duo de son sac, il lui sourit quand il voit Winner sortir son violon du sac qu'Heero lui a préparé pour la mission.

-« Je comprends que tu sois impatient de voir ce qu'il peut t'avoir préparé. C'est le mien en plus, celui que j'ai laissé aux Maganacs. Tu as des cadeaux à chaque fois ? » Interroge l'ex-04 en caressant son violon tendrement comme si c'était un amant.

-« Non, pas toujours, des attentions parfois. » Sourit Duo de le voir faire. « Et pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est le sien, je l'ai à chaque fois que je travaille avec lui que je suis en infiltration et lui à l'extérieur. Et j'ai même les codes d'accès à ses fichiers personnels. »

Quatre reste bouche bée.

-« J'en ai eu besoin une fois au milieu d'une mission. Il me les a donnés, il ne les a pas changés. » Reprend le châtain en sortant ledit ordinateur pour le mettre sur son lit, il le glisserait dans la cache un peu plus tard.

-« Toujours pas ? » Questionne Winner abasourdi par la confiance que Heero a en Duo.

-« Attends, je vérifie. » Le silence se fait pendant que l'ordinateur s'allume. Il y a le bruit de plusieurs clics puis. « Non toujours pas ! » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Duo ! » S'exclame le blond horrifié de l'avoir vu mettre les codes de la section du métis.

-« Quoi ? Je le fais à chaque fois, je sais qu'il le voit, je ne fouine pas, j'ouvre et je referme. S'il les changeait sans me le dire, je serais vexé, et je crois qu'il le serait aussi, si je ne vérifiais pas. Quoi que je me demande s'il ne les remet pas que quand il me le donne ! » Réfléchit à haute voix le châtain en se grattant le menton.

-« Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas l'infiltration ensemble ? » Questionne Quatre en se mettant à jouer.

-« Il se fait repérer de suite, il n'arrive pas à se fondre dans le décor. Il avait déjà le problème en temps de guerre à seize ans. Quand il a voulu reprendre ses études à l'entre deux-guerres, il n'a jamais réussi, alors qu'il était étudiant pour de vrai, il attire trop l'attention. Alors pour du faux, je ne te dis pas. Je pourrais mettre les dossiers des étudiants dans la doublure de ta caisse à violon ? » Demande le natté alors qu'il continue à vider petit à petit son sac, après avoir répondu à son ami.

-« Il a dit que les dossiers étaient dans l'ordi. » Rappelle le blond.

-« Je vais sûrement les trouver sur papiers, je n'aime pas travailler sur ordi. Ah les voilà, sourit Duo. Pas d'encas, donc on doit en trouver facilement. » Lâche-t-il en poursuivant l'inspection de son sac.

Maxwell commence à sortir les livres qu'il aura besoin pour les cours. Il va les ranger sur son bureau, puis il s'attaque aux costumes scolaires, il s'arrête au moment où il veut mettre les pantalons sur des cintres. Quelque chose dépasse des chemises et ça attire son regard.

-« Duo, ça ne va pas ? » Demande Winner en s'arrêtant de jouer, voyant les traits figés de son ami.

N'ayant pas de réponse, le blond s'avance. Le natté sort lentement un cadre, dedans, il y a une photo du père Maxwell, et sœur Hélène devant leur église. Un découpage minutieux avait rajouté Howard et Hilde à la photo.

-« C'est qui ? » Interroge Quatre, en montrant les deux personnes qu'il ne connaît pas.

-« Le père Maxwell et sœur Hélène, je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main sur une photo d'eux. Mais comment a-t-il fait ? » Lâche estomaqué le châtain, il finit par serrer le cadre contre sa poitrine.

C'était le plus beau cadeau que lui avait fait Heero, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un roman, un livret de jeux cérébraux.

A Suivre...


	2. Que l'enquête commence

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa.

* * *

**Que l'enquête commence.**

**

* * *

**

Une semaine passe, Duo et Quatre n'eurent aucun problème à se remettre en ordre et suivre les cours avec les autres étudiants. Le professeur de mathématique, Monsieur Nash, apprécie beaucoup Maxwell pour son niveau en math supérieur à la normale.

Tous les soirs, le natté envoie un mail à Heero. En fouillant un peu autour de lui, en laissant ses oreilles traîner à droite et à gauche, les deux infiltrés avaient constaté que les trois-quart des disparus étaient du dortoir C. Six filles et huit garçons.

Quatre était au-dessus de l'épaule de Duo en train de relire le mail qu'il allait envoyer, quand celui de Yuy arrive.

_Objet : Tu tiens le coup ?_

Suivi des nouveaux éléments de recherche sur la famille des victimes que Duo avait demandé la veille.

Maxwell remonte à l'objet de son mail et change le mot rapport par _« Oui, mais dur »_, avant de l'expédier.

-« Qu'est-ce qui est dur Duo ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est quelque chose entre Heero et moi. Il doit bien y avoir des choses que tu sais sur Trowa que personne n'a jamais su ? » Répond le natté en souriant à son collègue toujours dans son dos.

-« Tu as une liaison avec Heero ? » S'étonne l'Arabe de ne pas avoir senti cette situation et que Duo ne lui en ait pas parlé.

-« Non, mais à force de faire des missions ensemble et de se retrouver dans la même chambre, il y a des liens qui se créent. L'objet sert pour les messages personnels quand il y en a. Voilà tu es dans notre secret. Chut ! Hein ! » Lâche le châtain avant de repousser sa chaise pour se diriger vers son lit.

-« Ca ne me dit pas qu'est-ce qui est dur ? » Peste légèrement Winner de voir que son collègue a réussi à noyer le poisson, parce que maintenant c'est trop tard, il ne dira plus rien, le moment est passé.

Maxwell lui sourit avant de lui dire.

-« Tu me réveilles quand tu te couches ? »

-« Si tu veux, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça tous les soirs ? » S'étonne le blond. Au bout d'une semaine, ça commençait à l'intriguer, surtout qu'il n'était que 21 heures.

-« Sinon, je risque de dormir trop profondément en cas de problème la nuit ! » Avoue le natté en s'étirant avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

-« J'ai l'impression que tu t'épuises. » Réalise Quatre de le voir bâiller à se décrocher la mâchoire

-« Je suis résistant. » Murmure le châtain. Le sommeil était en train de la rattraper. Se sachant en sécurité, il pouvait s'endormir rapidement.

µµµ

Une semaine venait encore de passer, sans qu'il n'y ait de vraie progression dans leur enquête. Un professeur étant absent, Maxwell voit son programme scolaire allégé.

-« Quat', j'ai trois heures de fourche, je vais me promener. » Prévient le natté en arrivant dans la salle de classe où Winner attend que son cours commence.

Le blond se retrouvait très souvent avec Graziella. Ils avaient énormément de cours en commun pour son plus grand bonheur.

-« Oui, Duo à tout à l'heure. » Rétorque-t-il avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur la jeune fille.

-« Pourquoi vous prévenez-vous toujours quand vous changez votre programme de la journée ? Vous êtes ensemble ? » Demande la jeune femme intriguée par le manège des deux nouveaux qu'on voyait souvent ensemble en dehors des cours et de leur chambre.

-« Non, par politesse. » Répond l'ex-04 en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

µµµ

Duo part à travers champs jusqu'au cabanon. Il pousse la porte après avoir tapé deux coups rapide et un plus loin.

-« Et la protection de Quatre ? » L'agresse la personne à l'intérieur.

-« Il est grand assez pour le faire. Bonjour quand même Trowa. Où est Heero ? » Interroge le natté après avoir parcouru la pièce du regard.

-« En promenade. »

Maxwell ressort rapidement et regarde les environs en humant l'air. Puis il choisit une direction et s'enfonce dans la forêt.

µµµ

Au bout de dix minutes, il trouve le Japonais couché dans l'herbe d'une clairière. Ce dernier, sourit les yeux fermés, respirant à pleins poumons l'air environnant.

-« Salut Duo. » Lâche-t-il sans arrêter de sourire, alors que le natté se trouve facilement encore à cinquante mètres de lui.

-« Je savais que j'étais repéré. » Avoue le châtain en s'asseyant à côté de Yuy qui garde les yeux fermés. « Encore merci pour la photo, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. »Reprend Duo en finissant par se coucher près d'Heero.

Maxwell n'attendait pas de réponse, mais il laisse le silence s'installer un peu avant d'ajouter.

-« Quand Trowa est-il arrivé ? »

-« Hier. »

-« C'est toi qui l'a appelé ? » S'informe le natté, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il y a eu des modifications dans les données, peut-être de nouveaux risques et des complications pour que le brun doive faire appel à Barton pour le seconder.

-« Non ! »

-« Ne le marque pas dans les mails, il ne faut pas que Quatre soit au courant. De toute façon, je crois bien que je vais quitter cette école sans lui. » Avoue le châtain sur un ton de confidence.

Heero ouvre les yeux qu'il fixe sur son compagnon qui commence à somnoler. Il hésite un peu, mais les impressions de l'ex-02 ont toujours été importantes et il doit savoir.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il est à sa place ici, je veux qu'il y reste. Toi aussi, tu devrais trouver un travail dans la nature. C'est les seules fois où je te vois sourire quand tu y es. Reste sur Terre Heero, deviens garde-forestier. Tu n'as de toute façon pas d'adresse. » Rétorque Maxwell en bâillant sans retenue.

-« Si j'ai une adresse et tu m'y trouves à chaque fois ! » Rappelle Yuy qui se tourne sur le côté pour observer la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

Duo surpris rouvre les yeux pour voir briller des étoiles de plaisir dans les lacs bleu aciers du brun.

-« Tu ne peux pas vivre dans ton adresse E-Mail, Heero ! Mais tu m'as bien eu. » Avoue Maxwell un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Dors, récupère. »

-« Pour Trowa ? » Insiste le natté sans faire une vraie phrase complète, mais il sait que son ami comprendra.

-« Il est venu seul et en colère. » Explique le métis.

-« Ca je veux bien le croire, Quatre qui ne lui dit pas où il disparaît, ça doit l'énerver. » Rigole le natté.

-« Allez dors maintenant. »

Maxwell ne se fait pas prier, il en a besoin, une petite sieste d'une heure va lui faire du bien, il pourra toujours discuter avec son ami juste après.

µµµ

Deux heures plus tard.

-« Duo, réveille-toi, tes heures de fourche vont être finies ! » Dit le métis alors qu'il est toujours couché immobile à côté du natté.

-« Tu savais que j'allais venir et tu es parti ? » Réalise le châtain en s'étirant comme un chat pour sortir complètement du sommeil.

-« Je savais que tu me trouverais. » Affirme-t-il.

-« C'est con que j'aie dormi autant. Je venais pour discuter avec toi. » Avoue Maxwell en se redressant et se mettant assis dans l'herbe. Il s'étire une dernière fois avant de se mettre debout.

-« Si Quatre, n'avait pas le sommeil si profond, tu pourrais dormir une nuit sur deux. J'ai hésité longtemps avant de le contacter, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser infiltrer seul. » Expose Yuy en se mettant debout également.

Voyant l'heure sur sa montre, il se met en mouvement, il ne faudrait pas que le natté soit en retard aux cours.

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en fais une tout seul. » Rappelle le châtain en suivant Heero.

-« La totalité des enlèvements et sûrement meurtres ont eu lieu la nuit. » Lâche le Japonais.

-« Ah ! Tu as remarqué aussi. »

L'ex 01 s'arrête si brusquement que l'ex-02 le percute. Il se retourne outré pour fusillé le natté du regard, c'est à la limite de la colère qu'il affirme.

-« Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas étudié le dossier avant de te contacter. J'aurai voulu trouver une autre solution que t'envoyer en mission avec Quatre. Trowa et moi, ne passons plus pour des étudiants. Wufei est sur un autre dossier brûlant. En qui voulais-tu que j'aie assez confiance pour lui confier ta vie ! »

-« De toute façon ou je travaille avec mes frères ou je n'aurais pas été ! » Rétorque platement le châtain en haussant les épaules

µµµ

La journée s'était finie sans heurt. Duo avait raconté un peu de sa sortie à l'extérieur de l'établissement surtout parce que Quatre voulait savoir. Il lui avait avoué ne pas avoir discuté parce qu'il s'était endormi après avoir retrouvé Heero.

Winner avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à réfléchir. Il en était arrivé à une conclusion et une solution également.

-« Duo, réveille-toi, je me couche. » Dit le blond en secouant légèrement son ami pour le sortir du sommeil profond dans lequel il est.

Le natté se frotte les yeux et regarde le réveil, il est une heure du matin.

-« Tu te couches seulement ? » S'étonne Maxwell en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

-« J'ai bien réfléchi depuis tout à l'heure, si tu n'oses pas dormir parce que j'ai le sommeil lourd et toi aussi. Je vais me coucher plus tard que tu tiennes le coup. » Répond Quatre en se rendant dans son lit pour se coucher.

-« C'est gentil ! » Avoue le natté en s'étirant pour trouver une position où il pourra somnoler.

-« Faire ce que tu fais depuis un mois, je ne pourrais pas. Je serais de mauvaise humeur à la longue, sourit Quatre. C'est quoi, Gsm que tu avais mis en objet ? » Interroge Winner en s'installant convenablement pour se reposer le reste de la nuit.

-« Est-ce que je te demande de quoi tu parles avec Graziella ? » Rétorque Maxwell sachant pertinemment qu'il arrêtera de lui poser des questions sur les secrets qu'il a avec Heero.

Quatre pique un fard et éteint la lumière pour ne plus être sous le regard inquisiteur du natté.

-« Pourquoi ne finis-tu pas tes études et que tu ne restes pas ici ? Pourquoi t'échines-tu à tenir la société de ton père alors que tu as horreur de ça ? Ne me dis pas pour lui. Les parents sont heureux quand les enfants sont heureux. » Attaque le châtain parce qu'il avait deux missions à accomplir.

-« Duo ! On ne va pas encore recommencer cette discussion ! » Peste Winner.

-« Si, mais pas maintenant. » Admet Duo pour laisser le blond s'endormir.

Quatre est à peine endormi que deux ombres rentrent dans la chambre et s'avancent vers le lit du blond.

-« Et vous comptez faire quoi ? » Demande Duo d'une voix dure, mais pas trop haut pour ne pas réveiller son collègue.

-« Il n'a pas encore eu son initiation. On vient le chercher. » Répond sur le même ton Grégoire en tournant sa lampe torche vers le lit du châtain.

-« Personne ne touche à Quatre. Je n'ai pas encore eu mon initiation. » Rétorque Duo plus froidement en se redressant dans le lit.

-« Ton tour viendra après. » Précise Grégoire en faisant un pas pour l'obliger à se recoucher.

-« Non, vous avez deux solutions, moi ou personne. » Rétorque le natté d'une voix qui glace le sang de Peter.

-« Je préfère affronter Graziella que lui ! » Murmure le roux en tremblant.

Grégoire soulève les épaules et s'avance vers l'Américain. Il lui met les mains dans le dos et les attache. Seulement après, il l'aide à se lever ainsi entravé.

µµµ

Dans le cabanon, un bipeur se met en action. De suite tiré de son sommeil, Heero l'attrape.

« Duo ! » Réalise-t-il en voyant le chiffre 2 clignoter.

Assis sur le lit, le Japonais le coupe et attend. Le bipeur se remet en action, Yuy fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas le code.

« Quatre ! Tiens, il ne dort pas ? » Pense Heero en se levant pour se mettre devant l'ordinateur, c'était la marche à suivre, du moins celle qu'il avait donné à Winner. Biper et donner les informations par mail.

Yuy voulait pouvoir diriger les opérations avec le blond, il connaissait moins ses capacités et sa façon d'agir. Avec Duo, il faisait confiance à son jugement avant tout autre chose.

Trowa se redresse sur son matelas pour observer Heero qui allume l'ordinateur. Depuis le départ de Duo, le regard de l'ex-01 est noir quand il se pose sur lui, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se lever pour lire le message que consulte l'Asiatique.

_« Duo vient de se faire emmener pour l'initiation à ma place ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je pars à sa recherche ? 04 »_

Le regard d'Heero se plante dans les yeux verts. Au moment où le bipeur sonne à nouveau. Il le coupe, trente secondes plus tard, il fonctionne une fois de plus.

_« Reste, Duo vient de me prévenir qu'il gère. Ne prends pas des risques, alors qu'il t'en évite. Je pars pour l'école, je passerai par ta chambre dans la nuit. Bip en cas de problèmes, ne te rendors pas. »_

-« Et toi, tu ne bouges pas, ne viens pas envenimer les choses. » Gronde le métis au Français.

µµµ

Au pas de course, Heero dévale la colline, il s'arrête à 150 mètres de l'école. Il sort ses jumelles infrarouge et thermique. D'après le plan que Duo lui avait amené tout à l'heure, les chambres des responsables de dortoir sont vers l'avant du bâtiment.

En un rien de temps, il repère, les trois silhouettes, il reconnaît la façon de se mouvoir de Duo. On le pousse dans la première chambre avant de le coucher sur un lit. Aux mouvements des autres à la tête et aux pieds du lit, Yuy peut en déduire qu'on l'attache dessus.

A Suivre…


	3. initiation et découverte

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa.

* * *

**Initiation et découverte.**

**

* * *

**

En un rien de temps, Heero est en dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre où l'on maintient prisonnier Duo. Il arrive au moment où Graziella entre dans la pièce. Grâce à la fenêtre entre-ouverte, le Japonais entend la conversation.

-« Ce n'est pas celui que j'ai demandé ! » Vocifère la jeune femme en voyant Duo attaché sur le lit.

-« On sait, Graziella, mais je te jure qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on touche à Quatre. » S'explique Grégoire d'une voix mielleuse.

-« Vous êtes deux, il était seul. » S'indigne la brune-rousse en bombant le torse

-« Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. » Signale d'une voix glaciale Maxwell.

-« Je ne sais pas si on doit te laisser seule avec lui. » Tremble Peter.

Dehors, Heero sourit.

« Shinigami en action. » Pense-t-il fièrement.

-« Il est attaché que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive. Allez, foutez-moi le camp. » Gronde exaspérée la jeune femme de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Une porte claque, Yuy tente un œil à la fenêtre. Le natté est seul dans la chambre, comme il l'avait pensé, il est attaché, les deux mains et les deux pieds aux montants du lit. Les deux autres ne lui avaient même pas laissé le temps de s'habiller. Maxwell est couché sur le matelas torse-nu et en boxer. Heero pousse la fenêtre doucement en scrutant les alentours avant d'entrer.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ? » Questionne dans un murmure le châtain.

-« Te libérer ! » S'étonne le Japonais en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« Rattache-moi, comment veux-tu que l'enquête avance. Je ne risque rien, tu es tout près. » Rappelle Duo, de la panique dans la voix, mais surtout parce que Heero pourrait tout faire capoter si Graziella rentrait maintenant.

Le brun s'étonne de la réaction de son coéquipier, mais réalise qu'il a commis un impair. Rapidement, il refait un lien, mais plus large. Ce qui permettra à Duo de se libérer seul, le cas échéant.

Avant que Heero n'arrive à la fenêtre, la clinche bouge, il n'a plus que le temps de se glisser derrière la tenture.

-« A nous deux. » Lâche la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. « Pourquoi as-tu empêché qu'on m'amène Quatre ? » Questionne-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, prenant le menton du natté en main.

-« Parce que c'est mon rôle. C'est comme un petit frère pour moi, alors je le protège. » Répond Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

-« Tu crois que j'allais lui faire du mal ? » Interroge-t-elle en se couchant à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule.

Elle commence à caresser le torse de l'ex-02.

-« Je ne savais pas ce qu'on lui voulait. J'aurai su, je l'aurai peut-être laissé venir. J'ai perdu trop de gens que j'aimais pour faire prendre des risques à ceux qui sont importants. » Explique le châtain.

Avec les risques de cette enquête, la venue des deux jeunes gens. Les dangers de certaines initiations, Duo avait senti un nœud se faire dans son estomac. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Winner. Ce qu'il avait dit à Graziella était vrai, il ne supporterait pas de perdre encore un être cher à son cœur.

-« C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité avant de demander qu'on m'amène Quatre. J'ai déjà perdu trop de petits copains, qui ont disparus du jour au lendemain. D'amies sincères aussi. A croire que je suis poursuivie par une malédiction. » Soupire la jeune femme en essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux, avant de reprendre ses caresses.

-« Je suis pareil, mon frère, puis mon père, ma mère. » Enumère Maxwell pour essayer de lui délier la langue et avoir ses informations.

-« Tu es homo ? » Demande d'un coup Graziella en se redressant pour regarder dans les yeux indigo.

-« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Parce que tu ne réagis pas malgré mes caresses. » Avoue la rousse en déposant un baiser sur le téton à sa portée.

-« Parce que tu n'es pas la personne que j'aime. Tu auras beau essayer, tu n'arriveras à rien. » Admet plus sèchement le châtain.

-« Tu me lances un défi ? » Interroge Graziella en plantant à nouveau son regard émeraude dans celui de Duo.

-« Je ne te lance rien. Tu perds ton temps, si c'est ça ton initiation. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« Tu n'es pas le premier homo que j'allumerai et ferai virer la cuti. » Affirme la rousse.

-« Ce n'est pas une histoire de sexe, mais d'amour ! » Lâche le natté, il aimait une personne dans sa globalité et pas parce qu'elle était d'un sexe ou l'autre.

-« Tu sais que si je n'avais pas craqué sur Quatre, j'aurai pu me laisser séduire par toi ! » Rétorque en souriant Graziella tout en lui caressant la joue.

-« Tant mieux que c'est sur Quatre que tu aies craqué. Ce n'est pas plaisant d'aimer sans retour. » Soupire le châtain.

Graziella ne dit rien, mais commence les grandes manœuvres voulant vraiment une réaction de Duo.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle dit presque en suppliant.

-« Si tu pensais à la personne que tu aimes, tu me laisserais une chance. Maintenant j'ai une envie folle de faire l'amour. »

-« Et moi, je veux me préserver pour cette personne. » Affirme Maxwell en restant concentré pour ne pas laisser son corps réagir.

-« Tu es puceau avec le corps que tu as ! » S'estomaque la rousse, elle le regarde un peu avant de reprendre le mamelon qu'elle venait de délaisser.

-« Presque. » Avoue-t-il dans un murmure.

A ce mot, Heero sort légèrement de la tenture. Graziella qui essaie toujours de l'allumer, ne le voit même pas, trop occupée à l'embrasser sur le corps, à le caresser, à se frotter contre lui. Duo se perd dans les yeux bleus qui le lâche que de temps en temps pour regarder la jeune femme sur le corps de Maxwell. Le Japonais commence à se sentir réagir, s'imaginant à la place de Graziella, ce qui n'échappe pas au natté.

-« Je savais bien qu'on ne me résistait pas. » Minaude la jeune femme sentant Duo répondre à l'excitation d'Heero.

-« Désolé, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. » Dit Maxwell en mettant son pouce à un point stratégique du cou de la jeune femme (1) qui s'abat inerte.

Heero ne lâche pas Duo des yeux en lui demandant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui faire là ? »

-« Une prise que Wufei m'a apprise, elle se réveillera dans cinq heures. » Sourit le natté.

Yuy s'avance vers le lit pour détacher son ami.

-« Je préfèrerais que tu me refasses le lien. On tient une piste, je peux toujours lui faire croire qu'elle s'est endormie. » Propose le châtain.

Mais ça semblait étrange à Duo. Heero agissait bizarrement depuis un moment, c'était lui qui devait lui rappeler la mission et les raisons. C'était du jamais vu pour le natté.

Le Japonais s'assied sur le lit, pousse la jeune femme pour dégager Maxwell, et qu'il ne soit pas tout engourdi au matin, avant de refaire le lien mais pas trop serré que le sang puisse circuler. Il fait tout ça sans le quitter des yeux.

Dans une pulsion, Heero s'avance pour l'embrasser. Le natté se laisse faire, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui autoriser l'entrée. Leurs langues se frôlent, déclenchant des frissons dans les corps des deux pilotes. Yuy s'éloigne.

-« Vivement la fin de la mission, mon presque puceau. » Sourit 01 en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-« Te moque pas. » Râle Maxwell.

-« Je ne me moque pas. On a eu le même entraînement. Si j'avais su que tu n'étais pas avec Hilde. » Soupire Heero laissant courir ses doigts sur le torse de Duo maintenant.

-« Heero ! S'il te plaît ! » Gémit Duo.

-« Je vais rassurer Quatre. » Dit Yuy en embrassant à nouveau le natté.

-« Le rassurer ? » S'étonne Maxwell en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Il était éveillé quand on t'a emmené. » Rétorque calmement le brun, puis il se lève en lâchant d'un ton légèrement énervé. « Il faut qu'on change le code quand tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. »

-« J'ai besoin de ses cinq minutes pour savoir si je peux gérer ou si j'ai besoin de toi ! » Précise le châtain en le suivant des yeux.

-« Et moi, je ne vis pas pendant ce temps là. » Laisse tomber Heero en arrivant à la fenêtre.

Il se tourne vers le natté alors qu'il va sortir de la pièce par la fenêtre toujours légèrement ouverte.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre Quatre et Trowa ? »

-« Quatre en a eu marre de se faire pouponner, considérer comme quelqu'un de fragile, à protéger. » Avoue Duo.

Autant que son ami ait toutes les données en main qu'il puisse gérer ce problème supplémentaire.

-« C'est fini ? » S'étonne Yuy. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru que l'amour puisse mourir entre c'est deux là.

-« Pour Quatre, oui, irrémédiablement fini. » Affirme Maxwell.

Ce qu'en pensait Trowa il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas énormément de contact avec lui.

-« Il aime Graziella ? » Questionne le brun sachant pertinemment que si lui était plus proche du brun-roux c'était l'inverse pour son ami.

-« Je crois. »

-« Duo ! »

-« Ouais ! »

-« Il faut utiliser Quatre comme appât. » Avoue un peu gêné le métis de devoir demander ça.

-« Je sais et sans les prévenir. »

µµµ

Deux jours passent avant que la jeune femme court dans le couloir derrière le natté en l'appelant. Dans un premier temps, elle s'était sentie gênée par son comportement, maintenant elle voulait des explications.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui, Graziella ? » Demande l'ex-02 en s'arrêtant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Quatre ? » S'inquiète la rousse en arrivant enfin à sa hauteur.

-« Qu'on avait discuté une partie de la nuit, et que tu t'étais endormie au milieu de mon initiation qui aurait échoué de toute façon. » Rétorque le châtain, c'était une partie de la vérité et c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit quand la jeune femme était sortie de son inconscience.

-« Il n'a pas posé de question ? » S'étonne Graziella.

-« Non. » Admet Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

Pourquoi Quatre aurait mis en doute sa parole, puisqu'il ne mentait pas. Et Winner le savait très bien. Il pouvait parfois omettre une partie la vérité pour qu'elle arrive à ce qu'il avait besoin.

µµµ

Samedi dans l'après-midi, Duo fait une petite sieste couché sur son lit, dans l'espoir de récupérer ses heures de sommeil en retard, quand Quatre rentre dans la chambre.

-« Je vais me promener aux alentours avec Graziella. » Lâche-t-il de façon exubérante. Ravi que la jeune femme apprécie de plus en plus sa compagnie.

-« Quatre, attends, vers où vas-tu aller ? » Interroge Maxwell en se redressant directement dans le lit.

-« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas si important, je crois. » Répond le blond en haussant les épaules. Il n'irait pas jusqu'au cabanon aux risques de compromettre leur couverture, mais Heero ne se laisserait pas surprendre de toute façon.

-« Heu ! Au cabanon, il y a quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas voir. » Admet très gêné l'ex-02

-« Et depuis quand ? » Gronde Winner, le regard noir qu'on lui ait caché cette information.

-« Trois semaines. » Murmure Duo en regardant le sol.

-« Il y a d'autres choses que je ne sais pas ? » S'énerve le blond en venant se planter devant son coéquipier.

-« Oui. » Chuchote le natté.

L'arabe soupire, secoue la tête et s'en va, il ne pouvait pas faire attendre la jeune femme. Duo sait que d'ici cette nuit, il aura tout expliqué à son ami, qu'ils referont la mission à trois et que Quatre s'impliquera plus que maintenant.

µµµ

Quand Winner revient de sa promenade, il vient se planter devant son coéquipier pour qu'il lui dise toute la vérité. Ce qu'il fait directement.

-« Voilà, Quatre, tu sais tout. Si au départ on a fait la mission à deux, c'est plus pour la sécurité de l'autre. Et moi, je t'ai volontairement mis de côté, surtout quand tu as dit que tu partais en vacances. Maintenant, il faudrait faire parler Graziella pour savoir combien des jeunes gens qui ont disparu, elle connaissait bien. Et si comme on le pense avec Heero, elle est impliquée. Tu es le meilleur appât qu'on ait. » Achève Maxwell.

-« Vous avez discutez de tout ça quand ? Tu n'as plus eu de contact seul à seul avec lui depuis un moment. » Réalise le blond.

-« La nuit de mon initiation. » Avoue le natté en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Duo, ça fait une semaine, tu ne vas pas me la jouer à la Trowa. » S'indigne Winner les deux mains sur les hanches.

-« Pas tout à fait, rit Duo. Je te fais remarquer que je ne te surprotége pas. Je te jette dans la gueule du loup sans moyen de te défendre, puisque je ne te disais pas qu'il y avait des risques. »

µµµ

Au soir, Duo envoie le mail journalier.

Objet : _« il sait »_

Dans la minute un mail revient, vide avec pour objet : _« de quoi tu parles ? »_

Duo éclate de rire, il remet _« il sait » _dans le mail et objet : _« Désolé »_

Mail vide de retour.

Objet : _« P.P. no baka »_

Duo pique un fard. Quatre le regarde ahuri, voyant que son ami restait sur l'ordinateur, il était venu lire au-dessus de son épaule.

-« No baka, je sais, mais P.P. ? » Interroge-t-il en sondant le châtain du regard.

-« Moi, j'ai compris. Objet, Quatre conversation privée. » Rappelle le natté avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

-« Je me méfie maintenant. » Avoue Winner en repartant vers son lit.

On frappe à la porte. Quatre va ouvrir pendant que Duo fait disparaître l'ordinateur.

-« Je venais demander à Duo, s'il voulait bien que tu passes ton initiation ? » Dit Graziella avec un grand sourire.

-« Je suis d'accord et tu risques d'en avoir plus avec lui qu'avec moi. » Rétorque Maxwell avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'il s'assied sur son lit.

-« De toute façon, il n'aurait pas été d'accord, moi, je veux la faire. » Lâche Quatre en suppliant presque. « Surtout, si c'est toi qui me l'as fait passer. » rajoute-t-il dans un murmure, le rouge venant à ses joues.

-« Vous voulez un petit conseil tous les deux ! Discutez auparavant, c'est toujours mieux de bien connaître l'autre. On évite de se tromper. » Avise le natté en se couchant sur le lit

-« Tu peux parler Duo, tu es seul ! » Indique Quatre, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-« Oui, mais amoureux. » Complète Graziella.

-« Amoureux ? S'étonne le blond. C'est récent alors ! » Il cligne des paupières plusieurs fois un peu surpris que son ami se soit confié à la jeune femme et non à lui.

-« Pas du tout ! » Répond le natté en se redressant, il venait de réaliser qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

-« Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais plus Hilde. » Précise Winner en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à la situation là.

-« Et ce n'est pas elle. Allez zou ! » Dit Duo en attrapant le poignet de Quatre, pressant le R pour déclencher le bipeur.

Le regard de Winner suit le mouvement et supplie de ne pas le faire.

-« Désolé, c'est la seule chose qu'on te demande. C'est de signaler que tu es avec elle, pas ce que tu fais. » Chuchote Maxwell en plantant son regard dans celui azur

µµµ

Arrivé à la chambre de la jeune fille, elle lui dit tendrement.

-«Mets-toi à l'aise, je passe par la salle de bain. »

Quatre va vers la fenêtre, la pousse pour laisser un peu d'air entrer, se mettant sur le châssis.

-« Heero. » murmure-t-il.

-« Hn »

Le son provient du bosquet à côté de la fenêtre, Yuy y est assis le dos au mur.

-« Tu vas être là tous les soirs, si j'y viens ? » Interroge Winner de la déception dans la voix.

-« Désolé quand l'enquête sera finie, tu pourras finir tes études en toute tranquillité. » Glisse le brun d'un ton plat.

-« Tu fréquentes trop Duo. Tu attrapes ses idées. » Peste le blond.

-« Il a parfois de bonnes idées ! » Approuve le métis.

-« Quatre ! » Interpelle la jeune femme en rentrant dans la pièce.

Elle a passé un déshabillé de soie d'un ton rouge, avec un peignoir vaporeux par au-dessus.

-« Oui. » Lâche Winner en se retournant. « Oh ! Graziella, tu es vraiment ravissante. »

La jeune femme rougit et le tire vers le lit.

-« Tu parlais tout seul ? » Questionne la jeune femme en s'allongeant près de lui.

-« Non, je pense tout haut souvent. » Réplique l'ex-04 en tendant les bras pour inviter la rousse à venir s'y blottir.

Graziella vient s'y coucher, la tête sur son épaule, sa main le caresse, sous la chemise du jeune homme.

-« Tu es comme Duo, tu ne réagis qu'à la personne aimée ? » Interroge la rousse en venant se noyer dans son regard azur.

-« Je n'ai pas eu sa vie, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir des amis qui m'ont toujours aidé pour me sortir d'affaire ou m'empêcher de tomber dans des pièges. Je n'ai pas eu comme lui besoin de savoir contrôler mon corps. » Expose calmement Winner en jouant avec la chevelure de Graziella.

-« J'ai pourtant l'impression de l'avoir fait réagir, il m'a dit non ! » Se souvient la jeune femme en plissant légèrement le nez sous la réflexion.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, mot pour mot, parce que si Duo ne ment jamais, ses phrases sont à double sens. » Demande intéressé Quatre. Il va peut-être avoir la solution à son problème, savoir qui fait battre le cœur de Maxwell.

-« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. » Récite la rousse après un moment de réflexion.

L'Arabe sourit en sachant maintenant qui est l'élu.

-« On ne va pas parler de Duo toute la soirée » dit-il en descendant sa main sur le flanc de Graziella.

-« As-tu déjà eu une copine ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

Quatre éclate de rire.

-« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » S'enquière un peu vexée la rousse.

-« Je dis que je ne veux pas parler de Duo toute la soirée, et ta question me fait penser à la réponse que lui te donnerait qui n'est pas un mensonge, mais pas l'entière vérité. Non, je n'ai pas eu de copine. Je pourrais m'arrêter là, mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité. J'ai eu une relation de deux ans, avec un type, c'est fini depuis quatre mois. Et toi ? » Questionne Winner puisque c'était également le but de sa mission faire parler Graziella pour savoir ce qu'elle savait de leur affaire.

-« Quand je suis arrivée dans ce collège, j'étais avec Grégoire, mais j'ai vite rompu. Depuis j'ai eu huit copains qui se sont tous enfuis. A croire que je fais fuir les hommes. Du jour au lendemain, plus de nouvelles, ça fait mal. » Soupire la jeune femme. « Ma meilleure amie, qui venait de mon village, est partie d'un coup. Le dernier a disparu, un mois avant votre venue. Au moins, celui-là a laissé un mot, disant qu'il préférait faire ses études loin de moi, que j'étais trop accaparante. »

-« Tu n'es pas accaparante, on se laisse subjuguer par toi, c'est différent, tu es enivrante. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche.

Graziella se tourne pour prendre les lèvres de Quatre, les mordille avant d'en demander l'entrée. Les mains de l'Arabe se noient directement dans la chevelure abondante de la jeune femme.

C'est à bout de souffle que les futurs amants se lâchent.

-« Je vais aller chercher à boire. » Dit la jeune femme en s'éloignant un peu pour reprendre ses esprits.

-« Tu veux que j'y aie ? » Demande Quatre en se redressant déjà pour sortir du lit.

-« Tu es étudiant, tu n'as pas le droit de circuler dans les couloirs, seuls les responsables de dortoirs peuvent le faire après le couvre-feu. » Lui répond Graziella en lui donnant un baiser sur le bout du nez.

La jeune femme partie, Winner se rue sur la fenêtre.

-« Heero ! » Murmure-t-il.

-« Hn » Entend-t-il toujours derrière le buisson.

-« Tu peux me débarrasser de Trowa ? » Interroge plein d'espoir Quatre.

-« Fais-le toi-même. » Rétorque le métis sans bouger de sa place.

-« Heero, si tu allais rassurer Duo. Si j'ai un problème, j'utilise le bipeur. » Propose le blond, il avait envie d'avoir la paix et être seul avec Graziella.

L'Arabe se remet au lit, sans attendre la réponse de Yuy. Mais celui-ci, après avoir posé le pour et le contre, décide de faire le tour du bâtiment en longeant le mur.

Arrivé à la fenêtre de la chambre que Quatre et Duo partagent, il frappe légèrement au carreau, dans la minute, le natté apparaît.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'étonne Maxwell en écarquillant les yeux.

Heero perd le sourire qui commençait à naître aux coins des lèvres à l'apparition du jeune homme. Ni une, ni deux, il fait demi-tour.

Duo enclenche son bipeur. Il voit Heero couper le sien, se retourner intrigué avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Pour le jeune Américain c'est les cinq minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Il enclenche à nouveau son bipeur en appuyant sur le O de son prénom. Et recommence l'attente. Qu'Heero ne pense pas qu'à sa mission, voilà qui est nouveau ! Qu'il se trouve devant lui alors qu'on l'attend ailleurs, encore plus étrange.

De son côté Heero n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il était si heureux d'aller retrouver Duo. Chaque fois qu'il fait un pas vers lui, il se fait remballer. Pourquoi le bip-t-il ? Il n'est pas en danger. Perdu dans ses réflexions le brun à refait le tour du bâtiment, il s'assied contre le mur. Il se sent mal, triste. Et voilà que son bipeur se remet en route. Il met son doigt sur l'arrêt, il va encore sonner pour lui dire que son ami n'a pas besoin de surveillance accrue. Ca ne sonne plus.

« Il a besoin de moi ! » Murmure stupéfait Yuy.

Heero se lève et refait le tour du bâtiment précipitamment. Duo est toujours assis à la fenêtre, il scrute l'horizon à la recherche du métis.

-« Je ne pouvais pas te courir derrière. Je suis désolé Heero. C'est que dans cette mission, tu agis bizarrement ! » Se justifie directement Maxwell pour que le jeune homme ne disparaisse pas à nouveau sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

-« C'est la dernière ! » Affirme Heero en fixant son ami.

-« Viens, on va finir par se faire repérer. » Propose le châtain en se reculant un rien de la fenêtre.

Yuy prend appui sur le châssis et entre dans la chambre. Duo le devance vers son lit. Le Japonais s'assied sur celui de Quatre.

-« Il va comment ? » Questionne le natté en souriant à son ami.

-« Il drague et récolte des informations. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si c'est ta dernière mission ? » Interroge Maxwell maintenant qu'il est rassuré sur le sort de Winner.

-« Garde-chasse et garde-forestier pour le royaume de Sank. » Rétorque le brun comme si c'était tout à fait normal, qu'il avait toujours voulu faire ça avant.

Duo attrape un sourire radieux.

-« Il ne reste plus qu'arriver à faire finir ses études à Quatre. » Jubile le châtain en se frottant les mains.

-« Et toi ? »

-« Moi, je fais ce qui me rend heureux, j'adore la mécanique. Si tu ne fais plus de mission, je vais en faire moins, peut-être même plus du tout. » Admet le natté à mi-voix.

Ca lui fera bizarre de ne plus croiser éternellement Heero, mais s'il est enfin heureux, ça le rendra encore plus heureux.

Heero plante son regard dans les yeux améthyste avant de demander d'un voix qui manque d'assurance et aussi une pointe de tristesse.

-« Tu vas retourner sur L2 ? »

-« Oui, où veux-tu que j'aie ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« On a besoin de mécanicien à Sank aussi. » Propose Yuy, le cœur rempli d'espoir.

Duo reste bouche bée.

-« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » Finit-il par dire, voyant que son ami devenait de plus en plus nerveux à sa façon de respirer.

-« J'aimerai oui, dit Heero. Duo, je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments et surtout pas pour en parler. Par contre, je sais ce que je veux et c'est toi. Ton corps n'a pas l'air contre l'idée. » Se justifie en désespoir de cause le brun.

-« Non, je sais, il n'est pas contre, il est même tenté par l'aventure. Depuis le temps que je mets un frein, c'est toi qui es trop rapide. Quand tu démarres, tu démarres, il n'y a pas à dire. Tu carbures au super, toi. » Plaisante le châtain, ne sachant pas comment réagir autrement devant cette déclaration d'amour hors du commun.

-« C'est oui ou c'est non ? » Interroge le métis, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que la réponse de son ami était aussi explicite que sa demande.

-« Je ne sais pas, j'avais une vie avant cette mission. » Avoue Maxwell en regardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Heero se lève, s'accroupit en face du natté.

-« Réfléchit, P.P., tu as la mission pour décider. »

-« Si tu continues, je t'appelle B.B. » Nargue le châtain.

-« ? »

-« Beau Brun. » Répond Duo.

Heero se redresse et retourne vers le lit de Quatre, autant mettre un peu de distance pour mener à bien cette mission et pouvoir changer de vie.

-« Tu savais que seuls les responsables de dortoir peuvent circuler après le couvre-feu ? » Interroge-t-il en s'asseyant.

-« Non, personne n'a le droit de sortir des chambres de 22 heures à 6 heures du mat ! »

-« Graziella le fait, il faudrait savoir comment c'est possible et comment il vérifie que vous ne bougiez pas de vos chambres. » Emet Yuy après un moment de réflexion.

-« Attends. » Lâche Maxwell en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Heero le regarde faire étonné avant de comprendre ce que va faire son ami, il se lève directement pour être prêt au combat.

Duo ouvre la porte, rien ne se passe.

Il attend un peu puis va dans le couloir, moins de trente secondes après l'alarme se met en route. Peter ouvre rapidement la porte de sa chambre et se rend dans le couloir. Il se précipite dans une pièce juste à côté de sa chambre pour couper la sirène. Il en ressort furieux et vient se planter devant Duo, les deux poings sur les hanches.

-« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai voulu me dégourdir les jambes. » S'excuse Maxwell.

-« Tourne en rond dans ta chambre. » Vocifère le roux en montrant la pièce derrière le natté.

-« Ok, c'est bon ne te fâche pas. » Dit Duo en retournant dans sa chambre.

Quand il y est il appelle doucement, car la pièce est vide.

-« Heero ! »

-« Hn. » Dit ce dernier de la fenêtre.

-« Ah ! Tu es là. » Sourit le châtain en venant s'appuyer sur le châssis. « Il faut savoir comment ça se fait que la sirène ne s'est pas déclenchée l'autre fois. Et surtout comment elle fonctionne ? Sinon, on a une piste pour les disparitions. » Conclut Maxwell après ses interrogations à haute voix.

Heero se met en appui sur les bras pour arriver à la hauteur de Duo et pouvoir l'embrasser avant de redescendre de l'appui de fenêtre.

-« Je me charge du fonctionnement. » Affirme le métis avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

A Suivre...

* * *

(1) vous savez la prise « fait dodo » dans un indien dans la ville.


	4. Quand tout s'emmèle !

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa.

* * *

**Quand tout s'emmêle !**

**

* * *

**

Il y a cinq nuits que l'Arabe s'est rendu dans la chambre de Graziella. Le blond passe tout son temps libre avec elle, il revient souvent avec des informations sur le fonctionnement de l'école.

C'est ainsi qu'ils ont appris que les responsables de dortoirs doivent constamment avoir le bracelet sur eux. Quatre l'avait appris quand son amie avait voulu le bracelet de ce dernier pour faire savoir à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble.

-« Je ne peux pas te le donner, il a une valeur sentimentale. J'aurai l'impression de perdre un lien avec des personnes importantes pour moi. Si tu veux, j'irai en ville et je t'en ferai graver un à mon nom, mais celui-là, je ne peux pas te le prêter. » Lui répond débité le blond.

En plus, il ne mentait pas vraiment, c'était son lien avec Heero et un moyen de le prévenir en cas de danger.

-« C'est comme le mien, mais c'est surtout parce que c'est une obligation de l'école. C'est une sorte de passe, je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais les alarmes ne fonctionnement pas quand on l'a. » Précise la jeune fille en venant se nicher dans les bras de son amant.

Depuis leur première nuit, Graziella aurait aimé que Quatre passe toutes ses nuits avec elle. Mais voyant les traits fatigués de Duo au fil des jours qui défilent, il doit bien réfréner les envies de la jeune femme.

Au soir de la quatrième nuit, il a prévenu sa copine que ce n'était pas possible, son travail scolaire s'en ressentait de trop, il avait des devoirs en retard, c'était un mensonge, il avait plus de temps que Duo pour les réaliser, celui-ci passant plus de temps sur l'enquête et à demander des recherches que lui.

µµµ

Pendant que Maxwell regarde les fiches des disparus et qu'il y fait des annotations, Quatre joue du violon.

Pour plus de facilité, Duo avait classé les fiches suivant le moment de leurs disparitions.

-« C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas le mot d'adieu de Jeff, le dernier disparu. J'ai un document de sa main ici. On aurait pu voir si c'était lui qui l'avait écrit. » Lâche d'un coup le natté en montrant un document à son ami.

-« Tu me vois lui demander pour l'avoir ? » Interroge Winner.

-« Non. Et dans ton contexte, je ne te trouve pas d'excuse possible. » Admet le châtain en se grattant le crâne.

-« Moi, non plus, sans lui en dire de trop. » Avoue le blond contrarié.

Maxwell venait juste de ranger les fiches dans une farde que la porte s'ouvre à toute volée sur une Graziella en furie.

-« Grégoire, me dit qu'il y a des choses louches chez vous. Qui est cette fille que tu veux voir Quatre ? Pourquoi Duo te cherche des excuses ? » Accuse-t-elle en regardant l'un puis l'autre.

-« Qu'est-ce qui est louche ? » Interroge Duo en plissant le front.

Quatre quant à lui se demande de quelle fille sa copine peut bien parler. Il préfère que le natté règle le problème, il a plus l'habitude de jouer sur les mots.

-« Un type qui tourne près de votre chambre la nuit. » Rétorque froidement la rousse.

-« Ah ! Ça, c'est mon copain ! Quand Quatre va te retrouver, je lui envoie un mail et lui vient me faire un coucou. » Sourit Duo.

-« Il n'y a pas d'ordi ici ? » Accuse Graziella après avoir regardé sur le bureau.

-« Si, mais je le planque. Je ne tiens pas qu'on me le pique. » Explique posément le natté.

-« Je veux des preuves, Duo ! » Exige la jeune femme en tapant du pied sur le sol.

Maxwell se lève du lit et glisse en dessous, ses mains cachées, il actionne son bipeur.

-« Quatre, tu attrapes bip ! »

Le blond comprenant l'allusion, vient chercher le portable en poussant sur le R de son prénom.

-« Bip ? » Questionne la rousse.

-« Oui, Graziella, j'adore donné des petits noms à mes objets. » Avoue le natté en sortant d'en dessous du lit.

Il se rend à son bureau et y dépose l'ordinateur qu'il a pris des mains de Winner et l'allume. Rapidement, il va dans la boite mail et fait un message.

_Objet : B.B._

_Je sais qu'il est encore tôt. Je ne sais pas encore si Quatre ira rejoindre Graziella, mais tu me manques._

_J'essayerai de passer dimanche._

_P.P._

En envoyant le mail, il presse discrètement deux fois sur le O de son prénom, pour prévenir qu'il vient d'envoyer un mail. Intérieurement, il se félicite d'avoir inventé lors d'une infiltration tous ses codes avec le bipeur, il sait qu'Heero le comprendra et agira comme il le souhaite.

Rapidement un mail réponse arrive.

_Objet : P.P._

_J'espère que ce sera pour cette nuit, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras._

_Vivement la fin de l'année scolaire qu'on ne soit plus séparé._

_B.B._

-« Tu es satisfaite ? » Demande Duo en relevant son regard vers la rousse qui lisait le mail en même temps que lui.

Le son caractéristique d'un nouveau mail se fait entendre. Il baisse ses yeux pour le lire.

_Objet : 4.4 (1)_

_Il est fou._

Maxwell referme l'ordi en espérant que Graziella ne l'ait pas vu. Un regard insistant, un clin d'œil discret au blond, celui-ci sait qu'il faut être sur ses gardes.

-« C'est quoi ce mail avec un double quatre qui vient d'arriver ? » Interroge la rousse en plissant le front.

« Shit, pense Duo, pas assez rapide. » Alors il s'explique à haute voix, il doit de toute façon prévenir Winner de ce qui arrive, lui n'a pas eu le temps de lire le mail et de toute façon, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas compris.

-« Son ex-copain est dans la même chambre que le mien. Il arrive. »

Le natté tend l'ordinateur au blond qu'il le range et il se lève pour se rendre à la fenêtre pour faire le guet.

-« J'aurai dû y aller plus tôt. » Soupire Winner en se glissant sous le lit pour planquer l'ordinateur dans sa cachette.

-« Je crois aussi, mais il est trop tard pour regretter. » Admet le châtain en scrutant la nuit.

-« Je vais dans ma chambre. » Dit Graziella en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je vous laisse régler le problème. »

-« Graziella, l'arrête Duo. Si vous vous séparez, je ne saurais pas vous protéger tous les deux. »

-« Mais je ne veux pas le quitter ! » Plaide la jeune femme.

Quatre sourit avant de lui dire tendrement.

-« Duo ne parle pas de ça. Il ne sait pas assurer ta protection et la mienne, si nous nous trouvons à deux endroits différents. »

-« Il est si dangereux que ça ? » Panique légèrement Graziella, les yeux hagards.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre son sang-froid. Je n'ai pas trop envie de savoir ce que ça donne. » Avoue le blond en essayant de réconforter sa copine de la voix.

Duo se redresse sur toute sa hauteur après qu'il ait pris une arme blanche dans sa botte. Graziella d'instinct se rapproche de son amoureux. L'Arabe la repousse tendrement.

-« Autant ne pas attiser encore plus sa colère. » Explique Winner.

Un éclair et une détonation étouffée déchirent la nuit.

-« Il n'a pas ? » Questionne Quatre en venant se mettre dans le dos du natté pour obtenir une réponse et voir s'il peut lui être d'une quelconque utilité.

-« Il n'a pas quoi ? » Interroge la jeune femme qui n'a rien entendu.

Elle regarde son copain sans comprendre.

-« S'il a c'était défensif ! » Précise Maxwell, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils se soient tirés l'un sur l'autre.

La tension dans les épaules de Duo s'accentue, une ombre s'avance entre les arbres au loin. Surgit de plus loin, une deuxième ombre qui se rue sur la première.

Voyant la réaction de Maxwell, Winner s'avance vers la fenêtre pour regarder. C'est Trowa qui a le dessus, ce qui est étrange, mais l'Américain comprend vite pourquoi. Et l'angoisse lui déforme les traits.

Heero n'utilise qu'un bras pour se défendre. Barton met sa main sur l'épaule de Yuy et celui-ci lâche prise et sa tête vient heurter le sol rocailleux.

Avec souplesse, le Français se redresse et reprend son avancée vers l'école. Le Japonais reste allongé. Un nuage se déplaçant libère un rayon de lune qui se reflète près d'Heero, arrachant un léger cri à Quatre au moment où il met sa main sur sa poitrine. Attirant de suite Trowa dans sa direction et non la chambre de la jeune fille.

-« Il est vraiment devenu fou, c'est lui qui a tiré sur Heero. » Lâche Duo d'une voix rauque et froide.

Graziella met ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier, du regard elle cherche s'il y a un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher, mais elle est paralysée par la peur. Il ne faudrait pas que bouger signale sa présence.

-« Tu voudrais aller chercher Heero ? » Murmure Quatre en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du natté.

-« Oui, mais il ne me pardonnerait jamais de te laisser seul face à lui. » Avoue Maxwell avant de soupirer et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'angoisse.

Tout en surveillant la progression du brun-roux, le regard du natté se reporte constamment sur la forme allongée derrière, espérant la voir bouger. Au moins il serait certain que sa blessure n'est pas trop grave. Plus le temps passe, plus la peur déforme les traits de Duo. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il reste aussi longtemps à terre.

-« Graziella, donne-moi ton bracelet. » Ordonne Winner en venant trouver la jeune femme.

-« Ne fais pas ça ! » Lâche Maxwell en essayant de capter l'attention du blond.

Mais il ne peut pas se permettre de quitter trop longtemps la progression de Trowa.

-« Il me croit ici, si je peux sortir sans déclencher les alarmes, je vais chercher Heero. Duo, il n'est vraiment pas bien. Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang. » Affirme sérieusement Winner. Comme Duo hésite, il reprend à la limite du reproche. « Tu tiens à le perdre avant de l'avoir vraiment aimé ? »

-« J'ai horreur de ça, quand tu utilises ton don sur nous. Graziella, donne-lui ton bracelet. Et toi fais gaffe. » Ordonne le natté avant de se diriger vers une armoire.

Il l'ouvre et en sort une trousse de premiers secours.

-« Tu as intérêt à trouver un endroit discret pour le soigner et pas le cabanon. » Exige le châtain en lui mettant la trousse de premier secours dans les bras.

-« Il y a une petite grotte, Graziella t'expliquera où c'est. » Répond Winner avant d'ouvrir la porte du couloir.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Duo voit Quatre se faufiler comme une ombre dans le dos de Trowa. Celui arrive à la fenêtre.

-« Laisse-moi parler à Quatre, Duo. » Ordonne Barton.

-« Non. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais lui faire du mal ? » S'impatiente Trowa, la voix de plus en plus froide et exigeante.

-« Je t'en crois capable ! » Rétorque sèchement le châtain.

-« Sans cette mission, on serait encore ensemble. » Proteste Barton.

-« Il t'a plaqué deux mois avant qu'on ne change de collège. En agissant comme tu le fais, tu es en train de bousiller ce qui reste entre vous : Votre amitié, l'estime qu'il a pour toi. Tu ne le considères jamais comme il faut. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et pas à son bonheur. Si tu l'aimais comme tu le dis, tu le voudrais heureux. » Déclare avec conviction Duo.

Au fond de lui-même, il espérait que Graziella ne relève pas le mot mission. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Trowa de faire capoter cette enquête, de les mettre tous en danger. Il devait garder son calme pour permettre à Quatre d'emmener Heero à l'abri, plus il maintiendrait Trowa ici, plus Winner y arriverait.

-« Il était heureux avant elle. » Insiste Barton.

-« Un temps sûrement, il y a combien de temps qu'il est mal dans sa peau ? Sais-tu le dire ? Entre toi et ce qu'il assume contre son grès. Dis-moi, combien de temps ? » Rugit Duo en mettant violemment les deux mains sur le châssis.

Trowa recule un peu et foudroie du regard Maxwell qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

-« Je veux lui parler. » Exige l'ex-03.

-« Il n'est pas là ! » Crie Graziella, les deux bras autour de son corps pour essayer de se protéger.

Elle voulait qu'il parte, il lui faisait peur. Si elle lui disait que Quatre n'était pas là, il allait partir et ils pourraient aller retrouver son petit-ami ainsi que celui de Maxwell.

-« Je ne te crois pas. » Lâche Barton en faisant un pas en avant dans l'espoir de pouvoir regarder dans la chambre.

Duo avait fermé les yeux une fraction de seconde, la rousse venait de lui faire perdre du temps bien précieux.

-« Pourquoi ? Tu oublies ce qu'il est man. Ce n'est pas une poupée. Voilà le problème entre vous. » Rétorque le châtain.

Trowa se retourne pour voir s'il peut voir Quatre, s'il est vraiment parti, c'est sûrement pour porter secours à Heero. Maxwell en profite pour lui passer le couteau sous la gorge. Graziella hurle en se mettant une main devant la bouche.

-« S'il meurt, t'iras le rejoindre. » Gronde le natté.

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui aie tiré ! » Se défend le brun-roux sans oser bouger, il sait ce que peut faire Duo avec un couteau en main.

-« C'est pourtant lui qui est tombé. » Accuse le châtain.

-« Moi, je n'allais pas en mission, juste retrouver Quatre. » Rétorque Trowa pour se justifier.

-« Qui ? » Interroge septique Duo, il n'y avait pas tellement de possibilité.

Le Français soulève les épaules légèrement pour ne pas se blesser sur le couteau. Maxwell l'enlève avant d'interroger Trowa d'une voix qui ne permet aucune échappatoire.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Je venais ici, Heero est sorti du cabanon avec une arme, m'a mis en joue. Je savais qu'il ne tirerait pas, j'ai continué mon chemin. Quand il m'a rattrapé, j'ai constaté qu'il était blessé. »

-« Tu n'as pas entendu le coup de feu. On l'a entendu d'ici ! » S'étonne le châtain de plus en plus intrigué.

Tout ce qu'il venait de raconter n'avait pas de sens.

-« Je n'ai rien entendu. » Dit Graziella en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle se demandait si elle pouvait faire confiance à Maxwell, elle venait de le découvrir sous un nouveau regard. D'un autre côté, en le voyant agir, elle se sentait aussi en sécurité près de lui, et s'il y avait du danger autant resté près de lui, il l'a protégerait comme il l'avait dit en début de soirée.

-« Moi, non plus. » Avoue Barton.

-« Duo, je voudrais savoir comment va Quatre ? » Supplie la jeune femme.

-« Il va bien, lui. » Rétorque froidement Maxwell.

Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'inquiéter pour Winner alors que ce n'était pas lui qui gisait dans son sang il y a vingt minutes ?

-« Et toi, tu voudrais savoir comment va Heero ? » Lâche le Français en retenant un léger sourire. « Il ne te reste pas beaucoup de solution, Duo ! »

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) For Quatre ou pour Quatre pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le langage sms anglais.


	5. Je suis maudit

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella.

* * *

**Je suis maudit.**

* * *

Duo devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne restait pas beaucoup de solution, il avait envie de savoir comment allait Heero et sans son ordinateur, il n'y avait plus qu'à se rendre près de lui.

-« Graziella, si on sort par la fenêtre, l'alarme fonctionnera ? » Interroge Maxwell en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-« Normalement non ! »

-« Allons-y alors et guide-nous. Tro, tu marches devant, n'oublies pas que tu es une cible de choix pour moi. » Rappelle Duo en lui montrant son couteau.

-« Je veux parler à Quatre. » Insiste Barton.

Depuis le début, c'était sa seule motivation, Heero avait mis tout d'abord un frein à une rencontre pour le bien de l'enquête. Maintenant c'était Maxwell. Au fond de lui-même, il était persuadé que s'il pouvait lui parler seul à seul, il arriverait à faire entendre raison à son amant.

-« Quand il t'aura dit pour la cinquième fois qu'il ne veut plus de toi, tu lui foutras la paix ? » Interroge Duo en aidant Graziella à descendre par la fenêtre.

-« Quand il sera malheureux, il me reviendra. » Baragouine Trowa en devenant plus taciturne.

-« Donc, tu vas bousiller sa vie pour ton bonheur. Et tu dis l'aimer. Avance Tro. » Peste Maxwell en poussant légèrement Trowa dans le dos.

-« Duo, qu'est-ce qu'assume Quatre contre son grès ? » Demande Graziella en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-« Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est à lui de le faire. » Précise le natté.

-« Vous n'êtes pas étudiant, j'en suis presque sure, maintenant. Vous posez trop de questions ? Votre comportement est étrange. » S'interroge la jeune fille.

Elle se sentait désespérée de nager en plein marasme.

-« Par où doit-on aller ? » Questionne le châtain quand il arrive à une intersection.

-« Par-là. » Répond Graziella en montrant une direction du doigt.

-« Man à droite. » Ordonne Maxwell.

-« Duo, tu ne m'as pas répondu ! » Insiste la rousse.

-« Je sais »

-« C'est moi qu'il assume contre son grès ? » Demande Graziella un pincement au cœur.

-« Il ne te semble pas consentant ? » Interroge le natté.

Le meilleur moyen de gagner du temps, c'est de ne pas répondre directement aux questions, mais d'en poser d'autres.

Graziella l'arrête par le bras, lassée de ne pas obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Un peu en avant Trowa s'arrête aussi, il s'appuie contre un arbre.

-« Je veux des réponses à mes questions. » Exige la jeune femme en fusillant le natté du regard.

-« Les caprices de gosses pourris gâtés, ça ne marche pas avec moi. » Rétorque sèchement Duo. Il croise les bras contre son torse avant de continuer. « Ce que tu dois savoir, tu le sais. Le reste, tu le sauras en temps voulu. Nous suivons des études, nous sommes étudiants. Par où ? »

-« Il faut descendre la colline et c'est à gauche en dessous. » Explique Graziella avant de soupirer.

Trowa quitte son arbre et se met à avancer.

-« Man, attends-nous. » Exhorte le châtain.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer en premier, surtout s'il croit que c'est moi qui aie tiré. » Avoue Barton en se tournant vers le natté.

-« Enfin, Quatre n'est pas dangereux. » Proteste Graziella.

µµµ

Le groupe se retrouve rapidement devant la grotte. La jeune femme veut entrer, c'est là qu'en journée les deux tourtereaux se cachaient des regards indiscrets pour s'embrasser. Trowa attend sagement en retrait. Duo attrape le bras de Graziella en la prévenant.

-« J'entre en premier. »

Tenant la copine de son ami derrière lui. Faisant de son corps un rempart, il avance en silence.

-« Duo » entend-il dans un murmure.

-« Oui, j'irai te le chercher bientôt. Chut, il y a du bruit. » Chuchote Winner.

Il se lève, se plaque contre le mur, l'arme de la trousse de secours en main, surveillant l'entrée de la grotte, prêt à protéger Heero de n'importe quelle attaque.

-« Encore une chance que je ne suis pas un ennemi, tu manques de rapidité et en plus il t'a dit que c'était moi. » Précise Maxwell pour signaler sa présence et qu'il n'y ait pas de balle perdue. « Je comprends qu'il préfère travailler avec moi, si dans son état, tu l'obliges à de long discours. »

-« Tu vois que vous n'êtes pas étudiant ! » Grommelle Graziella.

-« On peut travailler et être étudiant ce n'est pas incompatible. » Soupire le natté qu'elle ne le lâche pas avec cette histoire. « Tiens, Cat, il y a un autre truc pour toi, mais ça va moins te plaire. » Précise-t-il en poussant la jeune femme dans les bras du blond.

Puis il se rend près d'Heero, allongé à même le sol, sur la veste de Quatre.

-« Alors, on me fait des frayeurs. Tu veux que j'attrape des cheveux blancs avant l'heure, mamours. » Reprend Maxwell en s'agenouillant sur le sol.

-« M'appelle pas ainsi. » Lâche Heero.

-« Ne me la joue pas à la Wufei, en plus tu n'es pas en état de me courir après. » Plaisante le natté.

Une arme atterrit entre les deux yeux du châtain arrachant un cri à Graziella, qui se blottit plus encore dans les bras de Quatre.

-« Omae O Korosu, je vais le dire pour toi si tu n'en as plus la force après cet effort. » Murmure Duo tendrement. « Tu as retiré la balle Cat ? Où est-elle ? » Demande-t-il sans quitter Heero des yeux.

-« Dans la trousse. » Précise Winner sans faire un mouvement pour lui donner.

-« Tu me ranges ça ou tu veux que je le fasse ? » Questionne gentiment Maxwell.

L'arme disparaît comme elle est apparue.

-« Il est complètement fou ton copain. » Tremble la rousse. « Faire de l'humour avec une arme sur lui. »

-« C'est Heero qui la tenait aussi. » Rétorque Quatre comme si ça expliquait tout.

-« Il y a un moment qu'on ne se tire plus dessus, hein ! Mamours. Laisse ça à sa place ou je te la confisque. » Gronde Maxwell en voyant le métis bouger. « Ah ! La voilà, 25 mm, c'est pas à toi, Ro' quoi que je ne vois pas comment tu te serais tiré dessus. Ni à toi Trowa. Je retire ce que j'ai pensé, c'est un trop petit calibre. Cat si tu reconduisais la mademoiselle, puis que tu revenais qu'on discute. » Propose-t-il en portant son regard vers le blond pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans la grotte.

Les yeux d'Heero, bien que rétrécis par la douleur, ne lâchait pas Duo des yeux. Le natté finit par laisser une main courir sur le visage du Japonais avant de regarder où Winner avait fait le pansement.

-« Entre le cœur et les poumons. » Dit le blond en le voyant faire. Autant qu'il ne le déplace pas trop. « Si ce n'était pas Heero, il serait mort. »

-« Quatre, je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » Panique Graziella en laissant traîner son regard sur tous les protagonistes présents dans la grotte.

Quatre quant à lui va de Duo à Heero, ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser, il voudrait pouvoir répondre à sa copine pour calmer ses angoisses naissantes. D'un autre côté, il est tenu au silence de par sa mission.

Pour finir Duo lâche froidement.

-« Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ? Reconduis-la et rends-lui son bracelet demain. »

-« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a plus de risque à la laisser dans l'ignorance que de tout lui dire. Personnellement, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit impliquée. Et ce que je ressens pour elle ne fausse pas mon raisonnement. » Se justifie Winner parce qu'il allait se tracasser pour elle s'il devait la ramener.

-« Et ton problème avec Trowa, Quand est-ce que tu le règles ? Quatre, on se retrouve avec un deuxième problème sur le dos ! » Précise Duo en montrant la balle.

-« Et que Heero est HS. » Lâche Barton qui n'a toujours pas bougé de l'entrée de la grotte.

-« Deux jours, opérationnel. » Murmure le métis.

-« Oui B.B., et moi on va me donner le prix Nobel de la paix pour mes exploits passés. La semaine prochaine tu seras debout, mais pas opérationnel. » Certifie le natté.

-« Bébé passe mieux que Mamours. » Constate Trowa qui décide à entrer dans la grotte pour venir voir l'état réel de santé de son ami.

Duo et Heero de concert regardent le Français qui s'agenouille près de la couche de fortune du Japonais.

-« Il faut le ramener au cabanon, il sera mieux qu'ici. » Reprend Barton.

-« Duo ! » Lâche Heero son regard planté dans les yeux améthyste.

-« Tu n'as pas fermé le cabanon ? » Demande Duo en plissant le front en attente de la réponse.

-« Hai »

Debout en une seconde, Duo part en courant en lâchant.

-« Bouge pas de là. Je suis d'un con, parfois, comment peut-il bouger. Baka the one, it's me. »

Entendent-ils alors que le natté n'est déjà plus qu'une ombre qui se faufile. Un micro sourire apparaît sur le visage d'Heero.

-« You're my baka, P.P. »

-« Comment Duo a-t-il pu comprendre ce que voulait dire l'autre ? Il n'a pas parlé ? » Demande Graziella en regardant la sortie de la grotte par où vient de disparaître le natté.

-« C'est ça l'osmose entre Duo et Heero. Un ne dit que le nécessaire, l'autre parle pour deux, mais entre eux pas besoin de mot. » Sourit Quatre, très fier de ses amis.

-« C'est qui cette fille que tu voulais voir ? » Demande la rousse quand elle constate que son petit ami est moins tendu.

-« Mais personne ! » S'indigne Winner en ayant le regard complètement étonné.

-« Pourtant tu as dit : tu me vois lui demander pour la voir. » Raconte Graziella en se contenant d'exploser à nouveau.

-« Le verbe avoir et non le verbe voir. » Rit Quatre comprenant enfin d'où vient le problème.

Trowa le regarde perplexe. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire, oui, vraiment longtemps. Alors pour ne pas trop souffrir et réfléchir à ce problème, il s'intéresse à Heero.

-« Depuis le temps que Duo était plus qu'un ami pour toi, pourquoi te déclares-tu seulement maintenant ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Hilde ! » Répond Heero. Un sourcil interrogateur le scrute. Alors il soupire et complète. « Ensemble. »

-« Duo n'a jamais été avec Hilde ! » S'exclame Trowa.

-« Heero l'a cru. » Conclut Quatre.

Barton se tourne vers Quatre qui tient Graziella dans ses bras. C'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu comme ça ! Depuis Quand ? Ils se sont mis ensemble après la guerre, mais chacun vivant sa vie pendant un temps. Puis Trowa a décidé de vivre avec lui. En navette privée, il faisait les aller-retours entre les colonies pour les représentations retrouvant son ange dans la nuit. Il avait vécu ensemble quatre ans (1). Il y a quatre mois qu'ils sont séparés après cinq ans d'idylle pour lui. Mais pour Quatre, il y a combien de temps qu'il ne l'aime plus. Au moins un an, voilà, ce qu'avait voulu lui faire prendre conscience Duo. Et lui avait encore plus enfermé Quatre, lui faisant des scènes quand il voulait aller en mission, quand le lieu du meeting était trop risqué, la sécurité sur le satellite minière précaire. C'est vrai que Winner était un pilote de Gundam comme eux quatre, habitué aux risques.

Heero frisonne, Trowa enlève son pull qu'il met sur le Japonais. Graziella reste subjuguée devant la musculature du Français.

-« Je te comprends, dit Quatre à son oreille. Il cache bien son jeu sous ses pulls larges à col roulé et ses jeans serrant à la taille. »

-« Il te fait encore quelque chose ? » S'inquiète en murmurant Graziella.

-« A part son physique, plus rien ne m'attire chez lui. On ne construit pas une relation durable sur ça. » Répond sur le même ton le blond.

Le regard turquoise attrape des reflets de panique, Quatre pousse Graziella derrière lui et sort son arme qu'il avait glissé dans l'arrière de son pantalon.

-« C'est moi, Quatre. Vous en faites du bruit. Tu ne l'as pas encore reconduite ? Tu as eu le temps pourtant ! » Peste Duo en passant près de Winner.

-« Je crois qu'on devrait lui dire. » Sollicite Quatre.

-« Fais à ta guise, mais le minimum alors. » Soupire Maxwell en repartant.

-« Comment arrive-t-il à porter tout ça, en marchant aussi silencieusement !» S'étonne Graziella.

-« Des années d'entraînement, je vais t'expliquer, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi il ramène tout ça, justement. » Rétorque Winner en emboîtant le pas au natté.

Il faut dire que Duo avait un sac à dos rempli, on le voyait bien, la tour de l'ordi sous le bras droit et le lit de camps que Trowa utilisait plié sous le bras gauche. Il dépose le tout près de Yuy.

-« J'ai réfléchi sur le trajet, tu n'es pas transportable Heero. Si on veut que tu guérisses vite, il faut que ça cicatrise rapidement. Tu as un métabolisme rapide. Trowa va te surveiller et faire ta part de travail. Je n'ai pas de lit pour toi, man, seulement. » Explique Duo en montant le lit.

Avant de le monter, il avait sorti du sac une couverture pour la mettre sur son ami. Des barres d'énergie en tombe, il les range près des boissons qu'il avait du sortir pour prendre la couverture.

-« Je m'occuperai de vous ravitailler, on fait doucement pour le travail en attendant que tu aies mieux Heero. Quatre avec la surcharge de travail que je vais avoir j'ai besoin de dormir, désolé Graziella, mais il restera en chambre jusqu'au rétablissement d'Heero, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois. »

Duo veut s'éloigner, Heero l'attrape par la tresse qui vole à portée de main quand le natté s'est retourné. Deux yeux bleus le sondent.

-« Le programme ? Tu te retapes, on finit cette putain de mission. Tu pars à Sank et je retourne sur L2. » Expose sans ciller Maxwell.

-« Ah non ! Duo, tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! Crie Quatre. Pas cette fois, tu n'es pas responsable de l'état d'Heero. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as accepté de l'aimer, qu'il est à la frontière de la mort. L'autre fois, j'ai accepté ta décision parce que l'amour que tu portais à Hilde compensait celui que tu portes actuellement à Heero, et qu'elle était réceptive. Heero trop pris dans ses missions pour s'en rendre compte que tu étais plus qu'un simple collègue. C'est pour toutes ses raisons que j'ai acceptées, ça pouvait tourner autrement. »

-« C'est mon choix. » Gronde Duo en se tournant vers le blond.

-« Pas d'accord. » Emet Heero d'un ton très faible.

-« Comment ça, tu n'es pas d'accord. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à t'aimer. » Persifle le natté en voulant repartir.

Heero tire un coup sec sur la tresse, Duo bascule sur le Japonais, malgré une grimace de douleur du brun dû au contact brutal. Il attrape l'Américain à la nuque et l'embrasse avec passion. Il ne relâche Duo que quand c'est lui qui prend les commandes de leur baiser.

C'est quand les mains du natté rentrent en contact avec le pansement qu'il prend conscience de ce qu'il fait.

-« Je vais te tuer, si je reste avec toi. Comme Solo, comme le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène, comme G, comme j'ai failli tuer Hilde. Regarde où tu en es déjà. » Plaide Maxwell des larmes qui perlent dans ses yeux.

Heero passe sa main sur la joue de Duo.

-« Je survis, choix fin mission, Ok. » Propose péniblement Yuy.

-« Je vais te tuer. » Lâche Duo en secouant la tête.

-« J'aime vivre dangereusement. Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je peux survivre à ton amour P.P. » Insiste le brun plus clairement.

-« Je vais te tuer. » Répète le natté en secouant la tête plus énergiquement.

-« Mais non. » Sourit le métis en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

-« Si tu n'acceptes pas le compromis, c'est pas ton amour qui va le tuer, mais ta tête de mule. » Crie Quatre énervé de sentir la force vitale du brun diminuer. « Il met plus d'énergie à te convaincre qu'à vivre. »

De la panique passe dans les yeux améthyste.

-« D'accord, mais je n'ai pas dit que j'allais à Sank avec toi. » Déclare précipitamment Maxwell.

-« Ok. » Approuve Yuy en fermant les yeux un moment pour récupérer.

C'est à ce moment là que Trowa revient avec du bois mort qu'il est allé ramasser dans la forêt afin de faire du feu.

-« Pourquoi as-tu ramené tout ça du cabanon ? » Demande Quatre sentant la force vitale d'Heero remonter, il peut enfin assouvir sa curiosité.

-« Pas intransportable, pas en sécurité ! » Lâche Heero au prix d'un certain effort.

-« Hein ? » Répond intelligemment Winner.

Une étincelle de plaisir passe dans les Yeux de Duo, toujours contre Heero car celui-ci a gardé son bras autour des épaules du natté.

-« Le cabanon a été mis à sac. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il reste dans la tour, l'écran a été cassé. J'en ramènerai un autre demain. Tro, tu m'aides à le mettre dans le lit ! A trois, on y va, faut serrer les dents, Heero. »

Deux yeux bleus glacés se fixent sur le natté.

-« Ok, B.B. »

Duo sourit en réponse à la tendresse qui passe dans les yeux du Japonais à l'appellation.

L'Américain installe au mieux Heero, l'aidant à manger un peu et boire. Au moment de partir, Duo l'embrasse. De sa seule main valide, Heero caresse le visage du natté en répondant au baiser.

-« A demain, B.B. »

Maxwell se recule, Yuy garde la tresse en main voulant prolonger le contact le plus longtemps possible. Sans un regard le châtain rejoint Quatre et Graziella à l'entrée qui l'attendent de la grotte pour rentrer.

Le blond l'assassine du regard pendant qu'une larme coule le long de la joue d'Heero.

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) Ce n'est pas une erreur, Quatre ne peut pas dire qu'il est sorti pendant cinq ans avec Trowa puisqu'il est sensé en avoir 18 pour l'infiltration.


	6. Pourquoi maintenant !

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella.

* * *

**Pourquoi maintenant !**

**

* * *

**

Les trois jeunes gens circulent dans le noir pour retourner au dortoir, Duo avait juste mis la fenêtre contre, il espérait que personne n'avait remarqué leur absence pendant tout ce temps.

-« Je me sens coupable » dit Graziella en lâchant un soupir. « Si je ne t'avais pas fait cette crise de jalousie, rien ne serait arrivé. »

-« C'est le destin. Si j'avais été voir Trowa plus tôt, il aurait mieux pris le mail. » Essaye de rassurer Quatre en la prenant par les épaules, puis il se tourne vers le natté qui marche à côté de lui, les épaules basses. « Tu sais qu'il n'est pas dupe au moins Duo. Il sait que tu as déjà pris ta décision ! »

-« Il comprendra que c'est parce que je l'aime. Personne n'a jamais résisté, toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées sincèrement sont mortes. » Soupire le châtain sans relever son visage du sol.

-« Je te remercie, Duo. » Gronde Quatre rouge de colère.

Il accélère le pas en traînant sa copine derrière lui.

Maxwell le regarde partir, intrigué, avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire.

-« Quatre, excuse-moi, il n'y a pas le même amour entre nous. » Précise le natté en courant derrière le blond.

-« Donc tu aimais Solo, le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène ainsi que G du même amour que Hilde et Heero ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile. Je suis ravi de savoir l'importance que notre amitié a pour toi. » Peste Winner de plus en plus en colère.

-« Tu ne fais pas partie de ma famille. » Tente Duo pour essayer de se rattraper.

-« De mieux en mieux. » Soupire Quatre. « Je croyais qu'on était ta seule famille. Admets que ta malédiction ne tient pas la route, qu'on survit à l'amour et l'amitié de Duo Maxwell alias Shinigami. Il y a huit ans qu'on essaie de te le prouver. » Rage-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-« On s'avoue notre amour et il se fait tirer dessus. » Rappelle Maxwell, le regard triste et coupable.

-« Duo, à vous deux, vous avez reçu deux fois plus de balles dans le corps que Trowa, Wufei et moi réunis. Quand je l'ai opéré, j'ai vu des cicatrices récentes, à croire que c'est un aimant à balle, ce type. Votre haute résistance à la douleur fait que vous jouer votre vie à tout bout de champ. Ou comme vous croyez que personne ne vous pleurera, vous la risquez pour vous sentir vivant. » Expose Quatre en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami pour essayer de donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

-« Au moins, je suis vivant, je ne meurs pas à petit feu à faire un truc qui m'horripile. Au moins, moi c'est pour protéger des vivants, pas pour faire plaisir à un mort. » Baragouine méchamment le natté, son regard planté dans le regard turquoise.

Quatre reste estomaqué.

-« Ne viens pas juger ma façon d'aimer, elle peut sauver des vies. » Certifie Duo en dépassant Quatre.

-« Pourquoi ta façon de rendre hommage à tes morts serait meilleure que la mienne ! » Se scandalise Winner. « Un prénom inventé, un nom de famille qui ne t'appartient pas, une natte, un crucifix auquel tu ne crois pas. Au moins, tu as abandonné ta tenue de curé. » Réalise-t-il.

-« Arrêtez ! » Hurle Graziella en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Si Duo croit qu'il peut sauver Heero en le privant de son amour. Si toi, tu crois que faire ce que tu fais rend hommage à ton mort. En quoi ça vous concerne-t-il l'un l'autre ? »

-« Parce qu'il gâche sa vie ! » Répondent en même temps Duo et Quatre en montrant l'autre du doigt.

-« Bon, j'arrête de me mêler de ça. Fais ce que tu veux ! » Dit Maxwell en secouant la tête en reprenant la direction de l'école.

-« Je ne peux pas moi, Duo. Parce qu'il en va aussi de la vie d'Heero. Vous allez être malheureux tous les deux. » Insiste Winner en courrant derrière la natté.

-« Quatre sache que ma décision n'est pas définitive. Presque mais je ne lui ai pas encore dit, donc je peux en changer. » Précise Maxwell pour le rassurer.

-« Donne-lui une vraie chance et je réfléchis à ma façon d'honorer la mémoire de mon père. » Propose le blond.

-« Change la façon d'honorer ton père et je lui donne une vraie chance. » Rétorque le châtain en tendant la main pour conclure le pacte.

-« Tu es dur en affaire, mais d'accord. Je sonnerais à Mirai demain pour lui confirmer que je ne reprendrais pas la gestion de la société de mon père. » Acquiesce l'ex-04.

-« Confirmer ? S'étonne Duo. J'ai l'impression que je viens de me faire avoir comme un bleu ! » Sourit-il en secouant la tête légèrement.

-« Un peu, mais Duo Maxwell ne ment jamais. » Affirme Quatre.

-« N'empêche que tu as dit que Duo Maxwell n'existe pas. » Rappelle le natté avant de sourire à nouveau à son ami avant de lui tirer la langue.

µµµ

Ils sont enfin arrivés à la chambre des deux jeunes gens. Duo prend appuie sur le rebord et en une seconde, il est dans la pièce. Il reste à l'affût dans le noir, avant de tendre la main à la jeune fille. Quatre l'aide en la poussant. Rapidement, le blond est aussi dans la pièce.

-« Duo, dors, je vais veiller cette nuit. » Propose Winner en voyant le natté retenir un bâillement.

-« Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit. » Rappelle Graziella en plantant son regard vert dans celui de son petit ami, elle croise également les bras dans un geste de défi.

-« Ca t'empêche de dormir si on discute ? » Interroge le blond en tournant son visage vers le châtain.

-« Pas du tout, tu sais bien que si j'ai le droit de dormir, une bombe à côté de moi, ne me réveillera pas. » Garantit le natté en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il s'y prépare pour la nuit. Quatre pendant ce temps là prête un tee-shirt de son ami à sa petite amie. Winner se rend dans la salle de bain avec Graziella pour qu'elle puisse s'y changer et il en sort rapidement en pyjama.

Duo dort déjà. La jeune femme le voyant, vient se nicher dans les bras du blond pour l'écouter lui raconter comment il est devenu Preventer par intérim, qu'ils sont tous les deux sous les ordres d'Heero, il finit ses explications en lui précisant qu'ils sont venus pour mener l'enquête sur la disparition des quatorze jeunes gens.

-« Quatorze ? Il n'y en a eu que neuf disparitions. » S'indigne la rousse avant de réaliser le chiffre et de conclure. « Enfin que ! »

-« Jeff fait partie des disparus, Graziella. C'est de son mot d'au revoir qu'on discutait et qu'on aurait bien aimé obtenir. Le directeur n'a pas signalé toutes les disparitions aux autres étudiants. » Explique le blond en resserrant ses bras autour du corps chaud.

Il sentait sa copine trembler devant toutes ses explications, il avait envie de la protéger.

-« Je vous amènerai le mot. Dire que j'ai failli le jeter quand tu es entré dans ma vie. Donc vous êtes des policiers ! » Reprend la jeune femme après lui avoir certifié qu'elle lui donnerait le mot.

-« Duo est mécanicien et moi je tiens la Winner Corporation. Mon nom en entier est Quatre Raberba Winner. Nous avons 23 ans, tous les deux. » Précise le blond.

-« Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que vous sortez du même milieu ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. » S'interroge la jeune femme, même si elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, elle se doutait qu'il y aurait encore des choses qu'on ne lui dirait pas directement.

-« Il y a huit ans, en pleine guerre. » Répond quand même Winner.

C'était la vérité, même si elle n'était pas entière, la situation le faisait penser à ce que faisait le natté à longueur de temps. Mentir par omission.

-« Heero et ton ex copain aussi ? » Questionne-t-elle. Elle voyait bien qu'il y avait une longue amitié entre eux.

-« Oui, il y en a un cinquième, Wufei. » Précise Quatre.

-« Cinq amis, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui vous unis. » Admet la rousse en secouant la tête légèrement.

-« Le même combat, avoir dû se protéger l'un l'autre. »

Après un rapide calcul, elle reprend ses questions.

-« A quinze ans, vous étiez engagés dans la guerre ! Dans quel clan ? »

-« Celui de la victoire. Nous sommes des colons. »

-« Des colons dans le clan de la victoire ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il y en a eu des masses. C'est eux qui ont lancé la première attaque avec leurs Gundams. » Se rappelle Graziella en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Et c'est eux qui l'ont finie grâce aux Gundams. » Récite fièrement Winner. Mais sur un ton qui se rapprochait plus d'une leçon d'histoire apprise par cœur depuis le temps.

-« Il paraît que les pilotes des Gundams étaient fameusement jeunes. Je me demande si un jour on saura qui c'est ! » Finit par dire Graziella en mettant sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

-« Il faut le reconnaître que je les comprends, avec l'anonymat, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. » Certifie Quatre en mettant sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille.

-« Oui, vu comme ça, c'est comme un petit blond qui se fait appeler Raberba et non Winner. » Rit la jeune femme.

-« Voilà, tu as tout compris. »

-« Dis, pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu allais veiller ? » Interroge Graziella en regardant Duo dormir dans l'autre lit.

-« Duo a le sommeil très profond. C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais comprise, parce qu'en ayant grandi dans la rue, le fait d'avoir le sommeil si lourd, lui faisait courir d'autres dangers. Mais en même temps, avec trois heures de sommeil de ce type, il est frais et dispos. J'ai le sommeil aussi lourd que lui, donc on ne peut pas compter l'un sur l'autre. D'habitude Duo infiltre avec Heero, et moi je le faisais avec Trowa. Ils étaient les gardiens de notre sommeil. Duo va se coucher à 21h et je le réveille en allant au lit. Et il veille pour que je puisse dormir. »

-« Mais pourquoi ? » S'étonne Graziella en se redressant un peu pour mieux le voir avec la clarté de la lune.

-« Les disparitions ont toutes eux lieu la nuit. D'après Duo, tu serais un des liens entre les disparitions. Connaître neuf des personnes disparues ne t'es pas favorable. Duo me l'a appris après que j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi, alors ne va pas croire que c'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble. » Se dépêche d'ajouter le blond qu'il n'y ait pas un nouveau quiproquo.

-« Il a vraiment l'air de te protéger. Je trouve ça mignon. » Rassure-t-elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en veut pas.

-« Au moins Duo, le fait sans excès, c'est parfois gonflant d'être couvé. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une enfance heureuse, choyée que je ne sais pas affronter ma vie. » Précise le blond pour être certain que ça n'arrive pas avec Graziella cette fois.

-« Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout, mais je vais me contenter de ça. » Dit la jeune femme en se blottissant encore plus dans ses bras.

Elle devait lui faire confiance, elle se doutait qu'elle saurait le reste un jour ou l'autre quand les deux jeunes gens ne seraient plus en mission, c'était certainement pour qu'elle ne dévoile pas des éléments sans le savoir.

-« Tu peux dormir, sinon tu seras fatiguée pour les cours, demain. » Propose Winner en voyant sa copine bâiller discrètement.

-« Et toi ? » S'inquiète la jeune femme.

-« Je dormirais demain, c'est Duo qui veillera. » Rappelle le blond en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

µµµ

A six heures, Duo se réveille naturellement. Il sourit en voyant que Quatre dort. Il se lève en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, pourtant celle-ci ouvre les yeux quand il passe à côté d'elle.

-« Il a tenu, tu sais, quand son rythme respiratoire a changé, ça m'a réveillé, il était 4h45. » Lui précise-t-elle pour justifier son homme.

-« Si je n'arrive pas au déjeuner, tu demandes à Cat de me prendre quelques choses, je le mangerai à l'intercours. » Murmure Maxwell en partant vers la salle de bain.

-« Je le ferais. »

-« Bon amusement pour le réveiller. » Plaisante le natté en sortant de la salle d'eau, un jogging sur le dos.

-« J'ai l'habitude, je sais qu'il n'est pas facile à éveiller. »

-« A tout à l'heure. »

Duo ouvre la porte, comme tous les matins, il part au pas de course à travers champs, au bout de dix minutes au lieu de bifurquer vers la droite et de faire ainsi le tour de l'internat. Il prend à gauche, arrivé au-dessus de la colline, il s'arrête. C'est au pas qu'il descend et presque au ralenti qu'il entre dans la grotte, on ne sait jamais.

Trowa, après avoir mis la main sur l'épaule du Japonais, se lève en disant au natté qui est arrivé à leurs hauteurs.

-« Je te le confie. »

-« Eh ! Man où vas-tu ? J'ai cours moi, j'étais juste venu voir comment il avait passé sa nuit et ce que vous aviez besoin que je vous ramène. » Lance Maxwell légèrement paniqué également de se retrouver seul avec le métis.

Trowa sort sans se retourner. Duo par contre s'avance jusqu'au lit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Demande-t-il debout devant le lit.

Les deux yeux cobalt le sondent.

-« Heero, je te jure que je vais vraiment essayer, mais j'ai tellement peur de te tuer. » Plaide le natté de la panique dans les yeux.

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage du brun.

-« Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es là. » Avoue Heero.

-« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Que je te le ramène tantôt. »

-« Juste toi. » Répond Yuy tendrement.

-« Heero ! » Se fâche Duo, sachant que s'il ne met pas un peu de distance, il ne lui laisserait pas faire son choix tout seul et surtout qu'il mettrait plus d'énergie à le faire changer d'avis que de guérir.

-« Une promesse. » Finit par dire le brun après un moment.

-« Laquelle ? » Interroge Maxwell vraiment intrigué là. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de chose.

-« Tu me feras l'amour et je respecterai ta décision. » Lâche le métis en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Heero ! » Supplie Maxwell en regardant le sol.

-« Pour effacer les viols. » Explique Yuy d'une petite voix.

L'Américain relève les yeux qu'il plante dans ceux du Japonais, étonné par l'aveu. Il voit que son ami est très mal à l'aise de lui avoir dit. Ainsi Heero a aussi connu cette humiliation, cette impression de se sentir coupable, sale, sans valeur et là il avait envie de connaître la douceur, pour pouvoir repartir de l'avant.

-« Promet. » Insiste Heero en le voyant très confus.

Duo s'avance jusqu'à la tête du lit, s'assied sur le sol pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-« Je peux y réfléchir ? » Demande-t-il en commençant à passer sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

Il ne voulait pas faire une promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir, il devait faire le point avant d'accepter.

-« Hn » Acquiesce le métis.

L'Américain recommence à passer sa main dans les cheveux en bataille avec un petit sourire.

-« Tu veux quelque chose tout à l'heure ? » Interroge tendrement le natté en lui déposant un baiser sur le nez.

-« Non. »

Le natté continue à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ami, il a mis la main gauche au-dessus de la tête du brun, alors qu'il le caresse de la droite. Heero quant à lui a pris l'extrémité de la tresse en main et il glisse dans le sommeil.

Maxwell surveille le sommeil de son coéquipier, il voit le soleil briller de plus en plus, alors il commence à regarder plus souvent sa montre, sans trop oser bouger pour ne pas réveiller Heero. Il ne se lasse pas du spectacle que lui offre le jeune homme, il est beau ainsi les traits au repos, on dirait un enfant.

A 8h-10, Trowa réapparaît, chargé du générateur du cabanon, ainsi que de plusieurs affaires personnelles pour lui et Heero. Voyant que Heero ne bouge même pas et qu'il dort toujours aussi profondément. Barton murmure.

-« Tu devrais venir ici la nuit, il dort quand tu es là. »

-« Et Quatre ? » S'indigne le natté, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami sans surveillance, il y avait trop de risque, l'accident de Heero prouvait qu'il était sur la bonne piste.

-« J'assumerai sa surveillance. » Propose le brun-roux.

-« Je dois voir avec lui, Man. » Dit Duo. Il devait demander son avis à Quatre, car il pouvait ne pas vouloir avoir son ancien amant en surveillance, surtout qu'il était heureux avec Graziella et si Trowa n'acceptait pas de le voir avec la jeune femme et qu'il pétait à nouveau un câble.

-« Reste là-haut, n'attire pas l'attention. » Lâche Heero en ouvrant un oeil.

-« Tiens, voilà la liste de ce qu'il nous manque. » Dit Trowa en lui tendant un papier qu'il avait élaboré durant la nuit, plusieurs choses étaient barrées maintenant.

-« Je reviens avant le souper. » Promet Duo en se levant.

Heero garde la tresse en main pour le retenir près de lui.

-« Je vais être en retard si tu ne me laisses pas partir. » Dit tendrement le natté avant de se remettre à genoux près du lit, les yeux dans ceux de Yuy. « Tu es pire qu'un gosse. » Dit-il en l'embrassant et en passant ses doigts sur la joue du métis.

Le Japonais relâche la tresse.

-« Tantôt, Mamours. » Lâche Duo pour l'ennuyer.

Un dernier regard et Maxwell reprend sa course jusqu'à l'internat. Il croise Grégoire qui revient du réfectoire et qui le regarde bizarrement. Duo se rue dans la chambre, passe sous la douche, met son uniforme et se rend au cours de math où Quatre lui a gardé une place derrière lui, il lui tend discrètement son déjeuner, avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Graziella, en essayant de le masquer au mieux. Le natté enfourne la dernière bouchée, quand le professeur Monsieur Nash entre dans la salle.

Duo n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur la matière. Ses pensées retournent auprès d'Heero, sur ce qu'il lui a demandé, à la promesse qu'il n'a pas encore acceptée, à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble depuis des années, à tous les petits gestes que le Japonais avait eu pour lui, pour lui montrer son amour, sans trop oser le faire pour ne pas gâcher l'idylle qu'il croyait entretenir avec Hilde.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, je sais bien que le niveau de mon cours est inférieur à vos capacités, mais vous pourriez faire semblant de m'écouter. » Dit Monsieur Nash ramenant Duo à la réalité.

-« Excusez-moi, monsieur. »

-« Monsieur Raberba, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez la possibilité d'avoir des cours particuliers auprès de votre compagnon de chambre que Mademoiselle Castille est dans le cas. Gardez vos mains sur le pupitre. » Complète le professeur en se tournant vers le blond.

Les deux mains de Quatre réapparurent sur le banc, une prend son bic pour noter des explications. Le rouge lui arrive aux joues, gêné par la remarque devant toute la classe.

Un regard intense sur le blond le fait se retourner. L'étonnement apparaît dans les yeux bleus, obligeant Duo à suivre son regard, pour voir Grégoire le fusiller du regard. Le natté ne comprend pas l'étonnement de Winner, il est pourtant dans les coupables possibles. Heero devait faire des recherches sur lui, mais il n'a pas eu le temps.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, Monsieur Winner, qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit pour être aussi dissipé. » Harangue monsieur Nash.

-« J'aimerai le savoir. » Lâche Peter dans un murmure.

Celui-ci est assis derrière Grégoire. Pourtant Duo l'entend, à la tension dans les épaules de Quatre, il sait qu'il a entendu aussi la remarque.

Le cours se finit sans autre interruption. Quatre attend Duo juste à côté de la porte pour lui parler.

-« Alors, il va comment ? » Interroge-t-il directement dès que le natté arrive à sa hauteur.

-« Bien, Tro voudrait que j'aille dormir là cette nuit. J'agis comme un somnifère sur lui. » Répond à la limite du chuchotement le châtain.

-« Et toi ? » Questionne le blond en commençant à se diriger vers leur prochain cours qu'ils ont en commun.

Duo hausse les épaules.

-« Et lui ? » Insiste Winner.

-« Il ne veut pas que j'attire l'attention. » Avoue le natté.

-« C'est ce que je pensais. Il y a de plus en plus de haine tournée vers moi. Je me demande s'il n'a pas été repéré et qu'on n'a pas essayé d'éliminer mon garde du corps, pour m'approcher. » Admet Quatre après avoir regardé à droite, puis à gauche pour être certain qu'ils étaient seuls.

-« Pendant les heures de fourches, je vais faire leurs courses, soit prudent. » Précise le châtain en se dirigeant vers sa place de cours.

A Suivre….


	7. Qui est le vrai coupable ?

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella.

* * *

**Qui est le vrai coupable ?**

**

* * *

**

Duo entre dans la grotte prudemment même s'il a prévenu qu'il reviendrait plus ou moins à cette heure là. Il ramène les médicaments demandés, la nourriture ainsi que l'écran pour l'ordinateur.

Trowa l'accueille avec un hochement de tête avant de le débarrasser de l'écran. Quand Duo dépose le sac de la pharmacie, le Français le ramasse directement pour en sortir l'alcool et les pansements.

-« Viens » Exige-t-il en se tournant vers le natté.

Ce dernier lui emboîte le pas, Heero gît inconscient sur le lit. Maxwell ouvre de grands yeux et reste pétrifié sur place, la bouche un peu ouverte, la respiration bloquée.

-« T'inquiètes, Sally a dit que c'était normal et bien que tu sois là. » Rassure Trowa en voyant l'attitude de son coéquipier.

-« Pourquoi, je n'ai pas plus de compétence que vous pour le soigner ? » Lâche Duo toujours le regard rivé sur le métis inconscient.

-« Il guérit plus vite quand tu es là, elle l'a déjà constaté. » Répond Barton en préparant tout ce qu'il aura besoin pour soigner l'ex-01.

-« Alors qu'il est comme ça à cause de moi. » S'offusque Maxwell.

-« De moi ! » Coupe Trowa d'une voix sèche. « Si j'étais resté au cabanon ou au cirque, ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

Barton vient rechercher Duo qui reste à bonne distance du lit et le pousse pour le faire asseoir dessus, puis il redresse Heero avant de l'appuyer sur le torse du natté.

-« Comment as-tu fait ce matin ? » Interroge le natté, parce que seul faire ce qu'il fait maintenant, enlever le pansement, ça n'a pas dû être évident.

-« Il était conscient Duo ! » Sourit le brun-roux.

Son ami devait vraiment être perturbé pour ne pas le réaliser et s'en souvenir.

-« C'est normal qu'il soit si chaud ? » Demande Maxwell en caressant légèrement le dos d'Heero, là où le pansement y était, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-« Oui, l'infection. » Répond Trowa en recouchant le Japonais pour continuer les soins.

Il retourne vers l'endroit où il a préparé le désinfectant et les tulles pour nettoyer la plaie. Il en met sur une gaze et revient vers le blessé au moment où Duo lâche d'une petite voix.

-« Je préfère quand il dort que quand il est inconscient. Il a les traits moins durs. »

Barton regarde le natté qui caresse maintenant le visage d'Heero, cela l'étonne pour lui il n'y a aucune différence dans les traits de Yuy.

-« Désinfecte la plaie. » Lui propose Barton pendant qu'il prépare les antibiotiques qu'il va devoir faire prendre au métis dès qu'il sera réveillé.

-« Pauvre amour, regarde où je t'ai mis. Je ne comprends pas que vous vous sentiez tellement coupable. Cat se sent coupable, Graz et toi aussi. Je suis pourtant le seul fautif.» Marmonne le châtain en finissant de soigner Heero.

-« Duo ! » Interpelle Barton.

Celui-ci tourne la tête du côté de l'ex-03.

-« En quoi es-tu fautif ? » Interroge-t-il doucement quand il a l'attention du natté.

-« Parce que je l'aime plus que ma vie. » Avoue-t-il penaud.

-« Et c'est pour ça que tu vas le rendre malheureux. » S'étonne le brun-roux en le sondant de son œil émeraude.

-« Tu ne comprends pas. Je vais le tuer, il va mourir. » S'énerve le châtain en voulant se lever du lit, mais Trowa lui fait signe de rester assis, il va bientôt le redresser pour remettre un pansement.

-« Il mourra heureux de t'avoir aimé. Tu me traîtres d'égoïste, mais tu n'es pas mieux. C'est toi qui ne veux pas encore souffrir de la perte de quelqu'un de cher. Tu ne veux pas le protéger, tu te protèges. » Accuse le troubadour.

-« Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. » Lâche d'un ton triste Duo.

-« Votre histoire va rester incomplète. Il ne passera jamais au-dessus. » Rétorque Trowa en redressant à nouveau Yuy vers Maxwell pour refaire le pansement.

-« Elle ne restera pas incomplète, je vais lui dire oui à sa demande. » Affirme Duo en regardant Barton.

Oui, il allait faire ça, après il rendrait la liberté à Heero, comme ça il continuerait à vivre, lui serait malheureux pour le reste de sa vie, mais au moins Heero resterait vivant et trouverait le bonheur ailleurs.

Deux mains autour de sa taille lui font baisser le regard.

-« Je ne veux plus de ta promesse, dit Heero. Tu ne me laisses pas une chance. A quoi ça sert que je me batte, tu as pris ta décision. »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas pris ma décision définitive. Je peux encore changer d'avis. Je ne t'ai rien dit à toi ! » Certifie Maxwell paniqué que Yuy puisse vraiment baisser les bras et qu'il meurt malheureux.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin, je te connais. » Répond le brun d'une voix déjà moins forte.

-« C'est vrai, tu me connais tellement bien que tu as cru que je sortais avec Hilde. » Nargue le châtain avant d'expulser d'un coup de l'air par le nez.

-« Tu ne me laisses pas une chance. » Répète une nouvelle fois le métis en essayant de repousser Duo qui tient bon.

-« Je te jure que si. » Affirme Maxwell un peu de panique dans les yeux.

-« Je vais parler à Quatre. » Lâche Barton en partant. Il ne voulait les regarder se déchirer sans rien faire, son ex-copain saurait les raisonner lui.

-« Trowa non ! Je vais lui dire de venir. » Crie Duo en lâchant enfin le métis. Mais ne le voyant pas s'arrêter, il se tourne vers le jeune homme près de lui. « Heero, rappelle-le, s'il te plaît ! »

-« Trowa ! » Appelle Yuy d'une voix un peu plus forte que d'habitude en puissant dans ses réserves.

Le Français s'arrête et revient, sachant l'effort que vient de faire le métis.

-« Il ressent de plus en plus de la haine contre lui, ne va pas envenimer les choses. » Supplie le châtain en le regardant en face.

-« Et tu le laisses seul. » S'inquiète Trowa.

-« Il a l'arme de la trousse de secours sur lui. C'est Quatre aussi. » Rappelle le natté en souriant légèrement, il se tourne vers Heero qui est venu se blottir dans ses bras après l'effort qu'il vient de fournir, il a déposé à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo.

-« Il a dur à changer d'attitude vis à vis de lui. » Sourit Maxwell en mettant ses deux mains dans le dos d'Heero pour l'aider à se recoucher. « Je dois aller, je vais essayer de revenir quand Quatre sera passé. » Murmure-t-il en passant un doigt sur les lèvres sèches du métis. « Tu devrais boire un peu, B.B. » Conclut-il en utilisant volontairement son surnom pour lui prouver qu'il lui laisse une chance.

-« Il a des médicaments à prendre, je m'en occupe. Dis à Quatre de passer. » Rétorque Barton en s'avançant vers le métis.

Duo est à peine sorti de la grotte et sur le chemin vers l'internat qu'il tombe sur Monsieur Nash.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, on brosse les cours ? » Interroge le professeur en sondant le jeune homme en face de lui.

-« Pas du tout, j'avais deux heures de fourche, j'en profite pour m'aérer. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« D'habitude, vous allez plutôt vers le cabanon ! » Affirme monsieur Nash.

-« Oui, mais c'est lassant toujours la même promenade. » Admet le natté en gardant des traits impassibles pourtant il est surpris par la réponse.

-« Vous savez que je me suis renseigné. Dans votre ancien collège, la matière est du même niveau qu'ici. Je me demande d'où vous vient votre niveau. » Questionne le professeur en se grattant le menton.

-« Etudes personnelles, j'adore les maths alors j'ai lu tout ce que j'ai pu sur le sujet. » La réponse fuse sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, c'était des questions qu'on lui avait déjà posées dans d'autres infiltrations, elle était rodée.

-« C'est saisissant en tout cas. Je vous laisse, sinon vous allez être en retard pour votre cours. » Lâche monsieur Nash après avoir regardé sa montre.

-« Je vais essayer d'être plus concentré demain. » Promet Duo pour que le professeur ne le surveille pas trop la prochaine fois.

-« Monsieur Raberba a le même problème en langue. Il survole, c'est troublant que vous ayez tous les deux un niveau si élevé. » Remarque le professeur.

-« Les précepteurs, ça a du bon parfois. A demain, monsieur Nash. » Dit Maxwell après l'avoir salué et en repartant au pas de course.

En arrivant près de l'établissement, Duo bifurque pour se rendre à son cours de mécanique, il croise Quatre qui se rend à son cours de français.

-« Tu dois aller les voir après les cours. » Lâche le natté en passant près du blond.

-« Ha bon ! » S'étonne Winner en l'arrêtant en lui prenant son avant-bras.

-« Tro voulait venir ici. Monsieur Nash a fait des recherches sur nous. » Expose rapidement Duo en regardant à droite et à gauche pour savoir s'il a le temps d'en dire plus.

-« Il a encore mis Graziella en cours supplémentaire. Elle ne l'aime pas, elle est mal à l'aise avec lui. » Ajoute Quatre.

La cloche sonne, Winner se met à courir pour arriver à l'heure en cours et ne pas se faire mettre à la porte. Duo se rend au cours de mécanique, après il aura sport.

La fin des cours a à peine sonné que le blond se rend rapidement à la grotte avant que quelque chose de mauvais n'arrive, si Trowa voulait le voir c'est que c'était urgent. Quand il arrive, Heero est de nouveau inconscient.

-« Tu voulais me parler Trowa, m'a dit Duo. » Dit-il dès qu'il arrive, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps, d'ici moins d'une heure, Graziella sera en cours de rattrapage et il veut être là avant et après ce cours.

Barton est devant l'ordinateur qu'il avait installé sur un roché dans un coin de la grotte, l'écran face à Heero qu'il puisse participer s'il voulait, ce qu'il avait fait pendant un moment avant de tomber à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

-« Surtout de Duo et de Heero. » Précise le Français en se levant pour entraîner son ex-amant à l'entrée de la grotte. « Il faut que tu obliges Duo à lui donner une vraie chance, sinon je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir pour Heero, il a arrêté de se battre. » Dit-il en appuyant son dos contre la paroi.

-« C'est fait, Duo se bat contre lui-même pour l'instant. Heero doit lui laisser du temps. » Eclaire le blond avant de rentrer et se rendre près de Yuy.

Il s'agenouille près du lit et lui prend une main.

-« Heero, je sais que tu m'entends. Duo te laisse une vraie chance de lui prouver qu'on survit à son amour, alors bats-toi et survis. »

-« Il a fait son choix. » Rétorque le brun les yeux toujours fermés.

-« Non, Heero, je l'ai piégé. Ou il te laisse lui prouver ou je retourne à la Winner Corporation. Il se bat contre ses démons, c'est pour ça qu'il est distant. La balle est dans ton camp. Prouve-lui que tu vas mieux alors que vous vous aimez. Je te l'envoie cette nuit. » Affirme le blond en se relevant.

-« La mission ? » Interroge Heero en ouvrant les yeux.

-« Demain soir, on remettra nos informations en commun. Tu as encore une journée de repos. Trowa, je t'attends à 21h30 à notre fenêtre que Duo puisse partir. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne le système de surveillance, mais Peter savait qu'on n'était pas dans nos chambres après le couvre-feu. » Ordonne Quatre en se dirigeant déjà vers l'entrée de la grotte pour partir.

µµµ

Il est 21h15, Duo assis sur son lit se lève d'un bond, alors que pour la troisième fois, Winner insiste pour qu'il parte et que Heero ne reste pas seul.

-« Non, Quatre, je n'irai pas. Il a dit de ne pas attirer l'attention. » Clame Maxwell en se cachant derrière ce que lui a dit Yuy.

-« Si Heero n'est pas d'accord, il n'enverra pas Trowa. » Tente calmement le blond en jouant sur la corde sensible de son ami.

-« Il va le laisser seul dans son état ? » S'indigne Duo en s'arrêtant net devant le blond.

-« Alors, tu y vas avant qu'il ne vienne. » Propose Winner en mimant le geste de partir.

Duo secoue la tête et recommence à tourner en rond en se rongeant les ongles. Graziella assise sur le lit de son copain regarde le natté sans comprendre son combat intérieur.

-« Graz, tu as suffisamment confiance pour le laisser avec son ancien amant. » Lâche d'un coup Duo se sentant salaud sur le moment, mais il espérait que la jeune femme viendrait à son secours.

-« Tu as de la chance que je te comprends. Il ne va pas mourir parce que tu vas passer la nuit près de lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ni quand il est blessé. » Répond le blond en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa copine pour lui demander de ne pas répondre à l'attaque. Il fronce des sourcils avant de reprendre. « Je n'ai jamais compris alors que vous étiez fou l'un de l'autre que votre corps ne vous ait jamais trahi à l'époque. »

-« En pensant à quelque chose qui me coupe toutes mes envies. » Rétorque le natté en soupirant, rien que de le dire il est pris de frissons.

-« Tu sais Duo, j'ai hésité aussi à laisser entrer Quatre dans ma vie. Je ne voulais pas perdre encore un petit copain. Souffrir, me sentir sans importance parce qu'on m'abandonnait, qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit. Puis, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être différent et que je regretterais encore plus de ne pas avoir voulu le savoir. » Essaye de convaincre la rousse en apportant des arguments pris dans son propre vécu.

-« Mais j'ai déjà commencé à le tuer. » Proteste Duo.

-« C'est moi le responsable. » Crient Graziella, Quatre et Trowa qui venait d'arriver à la fenêtre.

-« Tro retourne, ne le laisse pas seul. » Supplie Duo en précipitant vers la fenêtre en empêchant le brun-roux d'entrer.

-« Il t'attend. Ne le déçois pas. Je serais là à 6 heures que tu puisses faire ton footing. » Dit Trowa en repoussant légèrement le natté pour rentrer dans la pièce.

-« Fallait pas le laisser seul ! » Peste le châtain en secouant désespérément la tête.

-« Fallait venir en avance, tu sais moi et la ponctualité. » Rappelle Barton.

Duo repousse l'ex-03 et saute par la fenêtre, avant de filer dans la nuit sans se retourner.

A Suivre…


	8. Nuit Fatale

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella.

* * *

**Nuit fatale**

**

* * *

**

A bout de souffle, Duo rentre dans la grotte, il a le temps de voir Heero ranger son arme.

-« Tu ne m'as pas reconnu ? » Demande le châtain en mettant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle.

-« Tu es plus prudent à l'approche du danger d'habitude. » Répond Yuy en lui souriant.

-« Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul trop longtemps. » Avoue Maxwell en se laissant tomber sur le sol près du lit cherchant désespérément de l'air.

La main de Yuy passe tendrement dans la franche du natté.

-« Trowa n'a pas fait les soins. » Lui dit-il en repassant inlassablement la main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur.

-« Je vais les faire attends un peu. Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que cet après-midi. » Constate Maxwell en se redressant puisqu'il respirait plus facilement maintenant.

-« Hn »

-« C'est dû à quoi ? » Questionne le natté en se levant pour aller chercher les pansements et le désinfectant.

-« A toi, tu restes la nuit. »

Duo se retourne pour regarder Heero dans les yeux pour voir s'il se moque, mais non il n'y a que de la tendresse, preuve qu'il dit la vérité, qu'il est serein.

-« Tu n'as pas peur du mal que je pourrais te faire ? » S'inquiète Maxwell en revenant avec un sachet avec tout ce qu'il a besoin pour changer le pansement.

-« Non, tu ne m'as jamais fait du mal. » Assure le brun.

-« Tu en as encore les cicatrices, Heero ! » S'indigne le natté.

A leur première rencontre, il avait tiré sur le pilote 01, lui laissant des marques à vie et lui ose lui dire qu'il ne lui a jamais fait du mal.

-« Ah oui, sourit Yuy. Je fais attention de ne pas les abîmer, c'est ton premier cadeau. » Plaisante-t-il en passant tendrement ses doigts là où les cicatrices sont inscrites dans sa peau.

-« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, aide-moi. » Sermonne Duo en secouant la tête.

Puis il s'assied sur le lit pour défaire la veste de pyjama d'Heero afin d'effectuer les soins.

-« Tu sais les médicaments que tu dois prendre ? » Questionne le châtain en enlevant l'ancien pansement.

-« Trowa a mis mon mode d'emploi sur la caisse. » Rétorque le métis en la regardant.

Duo inquiet met sa main sur le front du Japonais pour constater qu'il n'a pas de fièvre, ça le soulage un peu.

-« Tu as besoin de dormir toi. » Constate Maxwell en finissant de désinfecter. Pour masquer le silence, il dit. « Tu devrais faire des recherches sur Nash, il m'espionne. »

Heero se rembrunit.

-« Quoi ? » Interroge le natté en passant sa main sur la joue de son ami.

-« Quatre m'a donné congé. » Bougonne le brun.

Duo sourit.

-« Ok, j'ai compris, on ne parle pas du travail. Et de quoi vous avez discuté avec Quatre ? » Interroge le châtain en jetant la gaze souillée dans un sachet plastique qui sert de poubelle aux jeunes gens.

-« Secret. » Murmure Heero en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

Maxwell se rapproche des lèvres du Japonais, enlève le doigt et lui chuchote.

-« Je finis tes soins et dodo, compris. »

Heero passe sa main derrière la nuque du natté pour l'attirer à lui afin de l'embrasser. Duo le laisse faire, ouvrant les lèvres pour qu'il puisse approfondir leur baiser, au bout de quelques minutes ils s'éloignent..

-« Tu n'en as jamais envie P.P. que je dois les demander ? » Questionne Yuy en cherchant à retirer son petit ami près de lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Maxwell résiste et lui répond pour qu'il se calme un peu.

-« Si et même plus mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois en état pour ça. »

Duo lui tend ses médicaments pour qu'il les prenne. Juste après il refait le pansement, reboutonne le pyjama et l'aide à l'installer pour la nuit.

Maxwell le borde et lui donne un baiser papillon, il remet deux bûches sur le feu qu'à fait Barton pour chauffer la grotte, avant d'aller se coucher sur le matelas improvisé que Trowa s'est fait juste à côté du lit de camp.

Une demi-heure passe, avant qu'Heero l'appelle.

-« Duo, j'ai froid. »

Le regard de Maxwell parcourt la pièce à la recherche d'une autre couverture. Ne trouvant pas son bonheur, il prend la sienne qu'il rajoute à son ami.

-« Duo, j'ai froid pour toi maintenant. »

-« T'inquiètes, je vais mettre un pull de Tro. » Dit-il en se levant pour aller chercher un pull et le mettre.

Il retourne près de sa couche, s'assied à la tête du lit sur le sol, caresse tendrement les cheveux de son copain et lui dit.

-« Allez, dors »

-« Peux pas j'ai froid ! » Répète Heero en soulevant un peu ses couvertures.

-« Ok, tu ne pouvais pas le dire de suite que c'est ça que tu voulais ? » Sourit le natté en se levant pour se glisser près du métis.

-« Non, enlève le pull et ton jeans. » Lâche le brun en mettant sa main pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans le lit.

-« Heero ! »

-« Tu seras mieux pour dormir. » Précise Yuy en lui souriant.

Duo s'exécute, Heero gardant les couvertures levées, il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne froid pendant qu'il bataille avec lui pour garder ses vêtements. Il se glisse près du Japonais qui rabat les couvertures sur eux. Le natté sent la main de Yuy se glisser sur ses fesses pour le coller encore plus contre lui.

-« Tu as si froid que ça ? » Interroge le châtain, un peu inquiet qu'il puisse être malade.

-« Baka ! »

-« Tu me rassures. » Soupire de soulagement Duo avant de commencer à mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'Heero.

Celui-ci est surpris, c'est la première fois que son ami prend l'initiative. Mais il est ravi aussi. La langue de Maxwell finit par venir caresser cette lèvre avant d'explorer le palais du Japonais, de venir frôler sa langue avant de l'inviter à un petit combat.

-« Je me calme sinon je ne saurais plus me contrôler. » Chuchote Duo avant de mettre sa tête sur la poitrine de Yuy.

-« Quand j'irai mieux, on finira ça. » Rassure le brun en caressant le dos du natté.

-« Dors maintenant. » Ordonne Maxwell.

0°0

Il est trois heures du matin, nous sommes dans la chambre de l'internat de Duo et Quatre.

Graziella est restée, elle dort dans le même lit que Winner. Trowa dort dans le lit de Maxwell.

-« Trowa ! » Appelle à mi-voix le blond.

Le Français arrive directement, paniqué par la voix de l'Arabe qui est hachurée par la douleur. Graziella se redresse.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » S'inquiète la jeune femme.

-« Appelle Sally, il ne va pas bien. » Halète Quatre, la main crispée sur son cœur.

-« Symptôme ? » Demande Trowa calmement en se dirigeant vers sa table de nuit.

-« Difficile à respirer. » Peine à dire Winner.

La jeune femme est blanche, elle le secoue légèrement en essayant de voir ce qui l'empêche de respirer.

-« Graziella, calme-toi, il est en connexion avec Heero. C'est ses douleurs qu'il ressent, si tu paniques, tu vas rajouter des tensions en lui. Protège-le plutôt. » Explique Trowa en prenant son téléphone pour contacter le médecin. Il lui donne les informations puis il prévient son ami qui continue à haleter. « Elle sera là vers 5H30 du matin. Quatre, Duo s'en rend compte ? »

L'Arabe change de connexion, ses traits se décontractent directement.

-« Non, il dort. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Comment fait-il ça ? » S'étonne Graziella, surprise de voir les traits de son amant changer aussi facilement.

-« Il est new-type et empathe. Heero aussi. » Explique Trowa calmement que la tension dans la pièce n'augmente pas.

-« Heero est aussi empathe ? » Questionne la jeune femme de plus en plus perdue.

-« Non New-type. » Soupire Barton de devoir perdre sa concentration pour répondre à la rousse.

0°0

Plus au moins au même moment dans la grotte.

-« B.B. ça ne va pas ? » Demande Duo en se redressant, surpris d'entendre haleter le jeune homme près de lui.

-« Dur à respirer, va aller, Quatre prévenu. » Essaye de rassurer le métis, alors que la douleur se fait de plus en plus intense.

Duo se redresse complètement, se lève et attrape le Gsm d'Heero près des médicaments. Il compose nerveusement le numéro de Sally en jetant continuellement des regards paniqués vers son ami qui cherche de plus en plus de l'air. Il est légèrement arc bouté et aspire de l'air, sans que Maxwell ne le voit l'expulser.

-« Je suis en route, Duo. Reste avec lui, il a besoin de toi plus que personne d'autre. Tu devrais le conduire à l'hôpital. J'avais déjà demandé à Trowa de le faire mais Heero avait refusé. Toi, tu vas le faire changer d'avis. Je te retrouve là-bas. » Expose professionnellement la jeune femme.

A peine raccroché, Duo appelle Trowa pour le mettre au courant de la situation, puis il passe son pull et attrape son pantalon.

-« Allez B.B. on est parti. Tu as promis de survivre, fallait accepter l'hôpital avant. » Lâche Maxwell en repassant son jeans.

Puis il vient près du lit, il prend doucement Heero contre lui avec la couverture afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Yuy s'agrippe à son cou, il cache son visage dedans, respirant l'odeur du natté. Son cœur est sur le point d'exploser, il est envahi par tellement de sentiments contradictoires.

0°0

Dans la chambre, Quatre éclate en sanglot, hurlant de douleur. Trowa s'assied sur le lit et lui caresse les cheveux d'un geste rassurant.

-« Duo a pris sa décision, c'est ça ? » Questionne d'une voix morne Barton, même si de voir son ex-amant dans cet état lui brise le cœur, comme de savoir ce qui peut avoir déclenché ses larmes.

-« Pourquoi cette nuit ! » Pleure Quatre, les mains accrochées aux draps à avoir les jointures blanches.

-« Heero ? » Interroge le brun-roux, il voulait savoir dans quel état était également son ami.

-« Il sait que c'est fini, qu'il vient de passer à côté de sa chance. Ils sont détruits tous les deux. J'en peux plus ça fait trop mal. » Sanglote Winner qui recherche de l'air, qui a fini par lâcher la couverture pour mettre sa main sur sa poitrine le poing serrer et incruster ses ongles dans la paume.

Trowa se penche, tire Quatre à lui sous le regard étonné et courroucé de Graziella qui cherche à le repousser, mais il n'a rien à en faire, il continue de l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs.

-« Entoure-le aussi de ton amour, pas de ta haine. » Dit-il à la jeune femme en la regardant froidement, ce sera son rôle dorénavant puisque Winner avait fait ce choix. « Quatre, coupe les connexions. Tu vas te détruire avec eux. Tu veux que Duo ait ça en plus sur la conscience ? Remonte tes barrières. » Ordonne-t-il, le voyant se détendre, il dit à la jeune femme alors qu'il le recouche dans le lit. « Voilà, c'est fini. Il va dormir le temps de récupérer, c'est normal. »

-« Où vas-tu ? » S'inquiète Graziella. Si Quatre recommençait, elle ne sait pas si elle saurait faire ce qu'à fait Trowa. Ca la paniquait un peu.

-« Voir si je peux aider Duo, il doit se rendre à la voiture avec Heero qui est à trois kilomètres du cabanon. En cas de problèmes, tu appuies sur le R du bracelet de Quatre. Un bipeur se mettra en route pour nous prévenir. Duo ne sera sûrement pas en cours aujourd'hui. » Précise Barton en ouvrant la fenêtre pour s'éclipser.

Le Français court tout le trajet, il arrive au moment où Duo ouvre la voiture et la porte arrière, il a appuyé Heero debout contre la voiture. Il se dirige déjà vers le métis pour l'aider à s'installer après ses efforts, le brun respire à peine.

-« Mets-toi avec lui, je vous conduis. » Propose Trowa en se mettant près de la portière conducteur.

-« Et Quatre ? » Questionne le natté en refermant la porte arrière de la voiture.

-« Il est grand assez pour se débrouiller, c'est toi qui l'as dit. » Sourit Barton pour le rassurer.

Pourtant, Maxwell le pousse pour ouvrir la portière conducteur et dire tendrement à Heero couché sur le siège arrière.

-« Reste, on va y arriver, hein ! B.B. »

Duo se met au volant et démarre à fond de balle.

-« Tu joues la comédie Duo, tu espères qu'il n'abandonne pas le combat. Il n'est pas dupe. » Murmure Trowa en regardant les phares de la voiture s'éloigner dans la nuit.

µµµ

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Maxwell s'arrête en faisant crisser les pneus devant les urgences. Il se précipite vers la portière arrière et sort Heero. Il court avec son colis jusqu'à la porte des urgences et crie quand les portes s'ouvrent.

-« Il a reçu une balle, il y a deux jours, il a des difficultés à respirer. »

-« Heero Yuy ? » Demande l'interne en arrivant près du natté.

-« Oui ! » S'étonne Duo.

-« Le docteur Sally Po nous a expliqué le problème. Nous allons commercer l'examen. Attendez ici. » Précise l'homme en déposant le brun sur le chariot que son collègue vient d'amener.

Heero reste accroché à la tresse du châtain.

-«B.B., je ne bouge pas, survit, ne me laisse pas seul. » Supplie Maxwell de la tendresse dans le regard.

L'étonnement passe dans les yeux du Japonais, mais il lâche la natte et se laisse entraîner dans les couloirs.

A Suivre...


	9. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là !

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella.

* * *

**Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là !**

**

* * *

**

A la première heure de cours, Le professeur de mathématique fait l'appel, arrivé au nom de Duo, Quatre le prévient qu'il n'est pas là.

-« Comment ça Monsieur Maxwell est absent ? » Demande Monsieur Nash.

-« Oui, il a été appelé au chevet d'un ami malade, répond Winner. Il est parti tôt ce matin. »

-« Fort tôt, alors, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir pour faire son footing. » Lâche Grégoire à la limite du murmure, mais il voulait que le blond l'entente.

-« Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il était là de la nuit. » Soupire Peter un ton un rien plus bas que Grégoire.

Quatre n'en revient pas de ce qu'il vient d'entendre, mais il reste impassible, il ne donnerait pas satisfaction aux jeunes gens.

-« Enfin ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème pour rattraper la matière. Reprenons où nous sommes restés. Mademoiselle Castille dites-moi, où nous en étions ! » Dit le professeur en souriant à la rousse qui a un frisson qui lui parcourt l'échine.

Le blond essaye de rester concentré sur la matière que donne monsieur Nash. Au début du cours il a voulu descendre ses barrières pour ressentir l'état de santé d'Heero, mais à chaque fois il a dû les remonter rapidement tellement il ressentait de haine tournée vers lui.

A la fin du cours comme à chaque fois, Monsieur Nash fait passer un test pour voir si la matière a été comprise, c'est comme ça qu'il fait pour savoir qui sont les jeunes qu'il envoie au rattrapage du soir.

-« Quatre, je ne veux pas encore faire des cours supplémentaires, aide-moi. » Supplie Graziella.

Le blond tourne sa feuille autrement pour écrire de manière à ce qu'elle puisse lire.

-« Monsieur Raberba, veuillez-vous mettre à la place que Monsieur Maxwell occupe habituellement. Au cours prochain, on changera la disposition de la classe. Vous serez peut-être moins dissipé. » Gronde le professeur en se mettant devant Winner.

0°0

Trowa pour s'occuper et surtout masquer son angoisse, commence à déménager tout ce qu'il y avait dans la grotte pour le ramener au cabanon. Il doit faire plusieurs voyages, mais au moins Heero y sera mieux installé que dans cette grotte froide et humide, ce sera meilleur pour sa convalescence.

Sally l'avait contacté dans le milieu de l'avant midi pour le prévenir qu'Heero était tiré d'affaire. Une petite plaie au poumon que Quatre n'avait pas vue était la cause des problèmes respiratoires du Japonais. Le Français avait insisté au près du médecin pour qu'elle le signal à l'Américain, même si c'était un peu inutile.

0°0

Duo attendait qu'Heero sort de l'anesthésie. Il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir devant la salle de réanimation.

-« Je te l'assure Duo, si ce n'était pas toi qui avait été là cette nuit, il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital. Il serait mort. » Insistait Sally en le suivant du regard.

-« Je ne me laisserai plus convaincre, n'insiste pas Sally. Je resterais près de lui pour qu'il récupère, jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Et puis, je retourne sur L2. Finit les missions pour moi, tu peux le dire à Wufei. » Expose le natté d'une voix morne qui était à l'opposé de son attitude physique.

Le médecin met sa main sur l'épaule du châtain pour qu'il s'arrête et lui signe l'autorisation de rester dans la salle de réveil.

µµµ

Deux heures passent avant qu'Heero sorte du sommeil, juste le temps de vérifier les constances et de l'amener dans une chambre privée. Durant toute cette période, l'Américain se ronge les ongles pour masquer son angoisse.

Assis maintenant près de son ami, il attend que ce dernier émerge à nouveau de façon plus durable, une heure passe encore.

-« Duo ! » Murmure le brun.

-« Je suis là B.B. » Répond le natté en se précipitant auprès du lit.

-« Pourquoi ? » Baragouine le métis.

-« Pourquoi je suis là ? » Interroge le châtain un peu septique mais sachant son ami très faible il répond directement à la question. « Parce que je te l'avais dit. » Sourit-il tendrement.

Yuy ferme les yeux et se concentre pour parler distinctement.

-« Pourquoi, laisse pas seul ? »

-« Ne me prive pas de ton amitié. » Plaide Duo comprenant qu'il ne pourra pas jouer plus longtemps la comédie.

-« C'est amour, amitié ou rien. » Dit Heero avant de se détourner, il ne voulait pas que le natté puisse lire dans son regard.

-« On a jusqu'à la fin de la mission, non ? » Tente Maxwell qui ne voulait pas déjà subir le froid de son absence.

Heero tourne lentement son visage vers le natté.

-« Si c'est pour souffrir après, arrêtons maintenant. » Gronde le métis le regard froid, comme le châtain l'avait si souvent vu durant la guerre.

Il reste sans voix devant tant d'agressivité visuelle.

-« Va-t-en. Je survis pourtant tu fuis, va-t-en. » Complète le brun toujours aussi froidement.

Maxwell se lève, se dirige vers la porte, puis il se retourne, tente un dernier regard, mais Heero ne l'arrête pas.

C'est complètement démoralisé qu'il reprend la voiture jusqu'à l'internat.

Quatre sort du cours de français et est surpris de voir le natté contre un mur qui attend la fin de l'intercours pour rentrer dans la classe de biologie.

-« Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ? » Questionne Winner.

-« Heero m'a jeté dehors. » Avoue d'une petite voix le châtain.

-« Et toi tu es parti ! » S'indigne le blond qui devient petit à petit rouge de colère.

-« J'allais pas l'énerver, il sort d'opération. » S'explique Duo d'un ton monocorde, comme si tout l'indifférait.

-« Où est la voiture ? » Gronde Quatre qui se retient de secouer son ami.

-« A sa place. » Rétorque Maxwell en haussant les épaules. Où est-ce qu'elle serait ?

Winner part la rage au ventre pour suivre les deux dernières heures de cours. Puis il se rend à l'hôpital où il croise Sally qui lui raconte les discussions qu'elle a eu avec Duo et Heero.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » Demande Winner plein d'espoir.

-« Les laisser se débrouiller seuls. » Soupire Sally, elle espérait juste que ça ne viendrait pas aggraver l'état de santé de son patient.

L'Arabe se rend au chevet d'Heero, après sa discussion. Après avoir pris des nouvelles de sa santé, il s'attaque au problème qui l'a amené à l'hôpital.

-« Tu casses tout maintenant alors Heero ? » S'informe Quatre ne comprenant pas bien l'attitude du métis.

-« Il ne me laissera plus l'approcher. Pour une fois qu'il avait pris l'initiative, qu'il avait fait un pas vers moi, je suis à l'hôpital. » Soupire Yuy

-« Tu ne crois pas à sa malédiction ! » S'indigne Winner qui ne se voit pas devoir se battre contre les deux jeunes hommes pour leur faire entendre raison.

-« Non, mais lui encore plus. Quitte à souffrir, autant le faire de suite. Je ne veux pas découvrir quelque chose pour en être privé ensuite. » Affirme le brun pour essayer de lui faire comprendre son point de vue.

-« Et tu coupes tous les ponts avec lui m'a dit Sally. » Soupire le blond de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider

-« Je veux que cette douleur s'arrête, avoir le cœur brisé, ce n'est pas exagéré. » Lâche Heero le regard vide.

-« Mais… » Insiste Quatre.

-« Ne vous en mêlez plus. C'est de votre faute s'il était là cette nuit. J'aurai eu ce malaise, sans lui, sans votre intervention. » Coupe Yuy le regard déterminé.

Ce qui décide Winner à rentrer à l'internat.

Depuis il joue du violon, un morceau fort mélancolique qui reflétait son état d'esprit. Pendant ce temps là, dans la même pièce, Duo travaillait sur les fiches signalétiques, il avait l'ordinateur ouvert pour rajouter les compléments d'informations que lui avait envoyés Trowa.

-« Tu ne sais pas jouer quelque chose de plus gai ? » Demande Maxwell toujours sur ce ton sans vie qu'il utilise depuis son retour de l'hôpital.

Parce qu'un air pareil ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer, ni son moral à remonter.

-« Je n'ai pas l'inspiration. » Avoue le blond en continuant son air triste.

-« Arrête alors, s'il te plaît. » Implore le natté, les deux mains sur ses oreilles.

-« Excuse-moi Duo. »

-« Tu vas chez Graz cette nuit ? » Questionne le châtain quand Winner a rangé son violon.

-« Oui, Trowa viendra. Je peux te laisser seul ? Ca ira ? » S'inquiète le blond en venant s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me demande qui sont ses filles disparues. » Soupire Maxwell en regardant une fois de plus les photos. Il avait bien le nom, mais il n'y avait pas de lien entre elle, ni les garçons.

La porte s'ouvre à toute volée, le natté et le blond essayent de cacher les photos quand ils entendent.

-« Duo, je t'en supplie, donne-moi des cours particuliers en math. Je ne veux plus avoir des cours de rattrapage avec Monsieur Nash. » Supplie Graziella en se précipitant vers le bureau du jeune homme qui se sent directement soulagé.

-« Ok, laisse-moi ranger ça d'abord. » Répond le châtain en rassemblant les photos.

-« Ho ! Rébecca est aussi sur la liste des disparus ! » S'étonne la jeune femme en voyant la photo.

-« Tu la connais, elle n'est pas du dortoir C pourtant. » S'étonne Maxwell en regardant au dos de la photo là où il inscrit tous ses renseignements.

-« C'est une ex de Grégoire. » Dit la rousse.

Une idée passe dans la tête du natté, il n'avait jamais pensé demander à la copine de Quatre si elle connaissait les disparus, il aurait dû. Après avoir sondé le blond du regard, il prend la photo en dessous de son tas.

-« Celle-là ? »

-« C'était ma meilleure amie, Blanche, elle venait de mon village. » Répond Graziella un peu surprise.

Duo inscrit le renseignement sur le dos de la photo, la met au-dessus et prend la dernière du tas.

-« Celle-là »

-« Vanessa, Grégoire en était fou, mais elle n'a jamais voulu de lui. » Avoue la rousse.

Le natté fait ses annotations et montre la suivante.

-« celle-là »

-« Connais pas » Admet la jeune femme.

Duo regarde le dos de la fiche et lit.

-« Bettina, disparue le 9 septembre AC 201 »

-« Ah voilà pourquoi je ne connais pas, je suis arrivée en octobre. On arrive en septembre quand tu es responsable de dortoir. Comme notre école a dû fermer par manque d'effectif fin septembre. On est venu ici tous les trois, Grégoire, Blanche et moi. Peter était déjà chef de dortoir. C'est lui qui a pistonné Grégoire parce qu'il manquait quelqu'un. On n'a jamais su pourquoi il avait eu ce privilège. D'habitude il faut au moins un an dans l'école pour être chef de dortoir, lui, l'a été de suite. » Raconte la jeune femme.

Duo fait une annotation sur un post-it, il ouvre son portable, il colle le post-it sur l'écran avant de le refermer. Puis il relève une nouvelle photo.

-« Celle là ? »

-« Karine, elle avait des vues sur Peter. Elle était dépressive d'après les bruits de couloir. Il paraîtrait qu'elle se serait noyée dans le lac. Ils l'ont drainé mais rien. » Expose Graziella heureuse de rendre un peu service aux deux jeunes gens. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle racontait tout ce qu'elle savait.

-« Celle là ? » Demande Duo après avoir fait ses notes comme à chaque fois.

-« Loïse, elle me courait après mais je n'aime pas les femmes. Je ne savais plus comment lui faire comprendre. J'étais soulagée quand elle a disparu, elle venait dans ma chambre toutes les nuits, avant qu'il n'instaure le coup-feu. » Avoue-t-elle après avoir réprimé un frisson, mais son esprit est vite intrigué par autre chose. « Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit sur le post-it ? » Demande Graziella en voyant Duo ouvrir une nouvelle fois le portable et prendre le petit papier jaune.

-« Des recherches qu'il doit demander à Heero. Trowa n'est pas aussi compétant que lui. » Explique Quatre en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la réconforter.

-« Comment va-t-il ? » Interroge la rousse.

-« Il va très bien. » Rétorque Duo de sa voix morne.

-« Il reste à l'hôpital cette nuit ? » Questionne-t-elle.

-« Je n'en sais rien. Voilà, j'ai fini, viens te mettre ici, Graz. » Dit Maxwell après avoir ranger ses fiches dans la doublure du violon de Winner.

La jeune femme regarde Quatre qui soulève les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Après qu'elle se soit installée à côté de lui, le natté commence à revoir le cours d'aujourd'hui. Il pose des questions, elle répond sans problème. Duo complique les choses en prenant la matière qui n'a pas encore été vue. Winner regarde étonné l'Américain.

Au bout d'une heure.

-« Hé ! Duo, je ne suis plus tes exercices. » Lâche Quatre qui en profitait pour revoir la matière avec eux pour ne pas se sentir de trop.

-« Mais, c'est facile, regarde. » Explique Graziella en prenant la feuille de papier et expliquant les choses autrement.

-« C'est des calculs à probabilité à quatre entrées ça. » Dit Duo en souriant à son ami pour le mettre sur la voie de ce que lui explique la jeune femme.

-« Le truc que je n'arrivais pas à calculer quand je devais faire la masse d'explosif à utiliser, c'est ça ? » Interroge Winner en plissant le front. En plus ça voulait dire que le niveau en mathématique de sa copine était supérieur au sien.

-« Oui, Quatre, c'est ça. Tu sais Heero m'a demandé de lui faire un calcul à quatre entrées en pleins combats parce qu'il ne savait pas entrer les données dans l'ordi du mobil suit et qu'il devait savoir la puissance à mettre à son laser pour ne pas tout exploser. Il savait que je pourrais le faire de tête enfin toi tu cales à trois entrées, même sur papier. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Tu calcules ça de tête en plein combat, s'émerveille Graziella, c'est à peine croyable. »

-« Ce qui est à peine croyable, c'est qu'avec ton niveau en math, tu sois à chaque fois mis en cours de rattrapage. » Lâche le blond pour dire à haute voix ce qu'il pensait depuis tout à l'heure.

-« Depuis que j'ai Nash, c'est comme ça, enfin depuis le mois de novembre. J'étais toujours première de classe avant lui. » Avoue un peu contrit la jeune femme.

Duo ouvre le portable.

-« Il faut que Trowa commence les recherches sur lui. Heero les complètera. Demain soir, tu n'auras pas de cours de rattrapage, fais-moi confiance. » Dit Maxwell en commençant à taper son mail justificatif.

µµµ

Le lendemain pour le cours de mathématique, Duo s'installe à sa place habituelle derrière Graziella et Quatre. Quand monsieur Nash entre dans la salle, il dit.

-« Bonjour, messieurs, mesdemoiselles. Monsieur Maxwell vous n'étiez pas là hier, mais la disposition de la classe a changé. Veuillez vous mettre près de monsieur Mac Stuval. Monsieur Raberba ici près de moi. »

Duo s'exécute sans rechigner, de plus il est près de la fenêtre, s'il s'ennuie trop, il pourra toujours regarder dehors. La leçon se passe sans embûche, au moment du contrôle de fin de cours. Maxwell le fait rapidement, il retourne sa feuille, appuie son dos sur la chaise, étend les jambes sous le pupitre. Dans cette position, il observe la classe, bientôt Quatre aura fini. Est-ce qu'il osera faire des partitions en attendant la fin du cours comme les autres fois ? Hé oui ! Duo sourit en le voyant retourner sa feuille de calcul, prendre sa feuille de brouillon, tracer des lignes bien droites et écrire des notes. Graziella a aussi fini. Monsieur Nash la regarde.

-« Mademoiselle Castille, vous êtes sure de vos réponses, vous avez été fort vite. »

-« Oui, oui, Monsieur Nash, pour une fois, je ne modifie rien. »

Quatre se retourne vers elle et lui sourit, avant de repartir à sa partition. Monsieur Nash perd de sa prestance. Duo, lui sourit, un air suffisant sur les lèvres, avant de regarder ce que fait Peter à côté de lui. Maxwell attrape un rictus mauvais. La plupart des élèves ont maintenant fini de remplir leur contrôle. Peter retourne sa feuille, le moment qu'attendait Duo.

-« Monsieur Nash, j'ai donné des cours à Graziella hier et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se retrouve en cours supplémentaire. Quand je vois ce qu'a répondu Peter, je crois qu'il aurait plus besoin de cours qu'elle ? »

-« Rien ne vous empêche de lui en donner, vous êtes du même bord, vous devriez vous entendre. » Rétorque sèchement le professeur, un air de dégoût à peine masqué.

-« Si je vous suis bien. Vous ne voulez pas donner des cours à Peter parce qu'il est homo ! » Interroge Maxwell faussement indigné. Les choses se passaient même mieux que prévu, des informations sortaient de l'ombre.

Grégoire se retourne vers le roux, celui-ci rougit devant le regard noir qu'il lui jette.

-« Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord, mais ses notes ne sont pas si catastrophiques que ça. » Répond le professeur la voix un peu hautaine.

-« Ses notes peut-être, mais ses capacités bien. » Persifle Duo.

Quatre se lève pour demander la parole ce que monsieur Nash lui accorde.

-« Vous voulez dire que si j'avais besoin de cours particulier, comme je suis bi, je pourrais faire une croix sur mes cours ? » Demande Winner posément. Mais intérieurement il se sent bouillir.

-« Vous pourriez demander à Monsieur Maxwell. Je suis sûr qu'il se ferait un plaisir de vous les prodiguer. » Rétorque Nash en instant sur le mot plaisir.

-« Mais c'est complètement contre l'éthique. Vous n'avez pas le droit de donner votre matière de façon différente suivant notre sexualité. Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! » Lâche Quatre en tapant du poing sur le pupitre avant de rassembler ses affaires.

-« Je n'irai pas à votre cours ce soir, Monsieur Nash. Duo m'a prouvé que mon niveau en mathématique était bon, presque son équivalent. » Annonce Graziella en se levant pour partir derrière son copain.

-« Il est bi ! C'est dégoûtant. » Lâche Grégoire écœuré.

-« Pourquoi, il est comme il est et ses attirances n'en font pas un type moins bien. » Répond Peter.

-« Tu dis ça parce que tu as des chances avec lui maintenant. » Siffle Grégoire.

-« Ce n'est pas du tout mon style de mec. » S'indigne Peter.

-« Et c'est quoi ? » Demande Duo.

-« Ca ne te regarde pas » Répond-il Peter en se levant également.

µµµ

En attendant que Quatre regagne la chambre après le souper, il mettait toujours plus de temps que son collègue pour manger, il savourait son repas auprès de sa copine. Pendant ce temps, Duo regarde les informations reçues par mail.

Un sourire radieux se fait sur les lèvres du châtain au moment où Quatre entre dans la chambre après avoir frappé cinq fois à la porte. C'est le code pour aujourd'hui, comme ils se sentaient de plus en plus observé de partout, les deux Preventers en infiltration avaient fini par en instaurer un nouveau tous les matins.

-« Tu es de bien bonne humeur. » Constate Quatre en venant se poster près de Duo pour regarder l'avancée du dossier.

-« Il est sorti de l'hôpital. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Il t'a envoyé un mail ? » S'étonne Winner, surtout avec ce que lui avait dit le métis à l'hôpital.

-« Non, c'est son style d'arrangement des informations. » Rétorque-t-il toujours en souriant.

C'est le cœur léger que le châtain commence à rédiger son mail réponse.

_Objet : Tu es sorti quand ?_

_Merci pour les infos. _

_Il faut envoyer rapidement une demande d'enquête à l'ordre des profs pour Monsieur Nash qui ne donne pas des cours particuliers aux homos et aux bis. Au nom de Quatre._

-« Pourquoi mon nom ? » S'étonne le blond.

-« C'est toi qui as fait de l'esclandre et qui a dit que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. » Rappelle Duo en envoyant le mail.

La réponse arrive dans les cinq minutes Duo la lit.

-« Je passe par Relena, c'est fait de suite. » Puis il perd son sourire. « Même par mail, il me rejette. »

-« Enfin, Duo, il n'a rien dit de spécial ! »

-« Il n'a pas répondu à mon objet. Il coupe la communication, je sais que tu m'avais prévenu, mais ça fait mal. J'aurai voulu pouvoir sauver notre amitié comme toi et Trowa. Dans trois jours, j'ai mes heures de fourche, j'irai le voir. » Dit Maxwell, il avait besoin d'éclaircir certains points pour pouvoir repartir et ne pas se détruire.

-« Tu as eu les infos sur Nash ? » Interroge Winner qui espérait que l'enquête puisse occuper le cerveau du natté et qu'il ne commence pas à dépérir.

-« Oui et sur Grégoire également. Je lui demanderai demain une recherche sur Peter, puisqu'il a fait du favoritisme pour les chefs de dortoir. C'est quand même lui aussi qui a le système d'alarme sous contrôle. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Tu ne veux pas l'épuiser à ce qu'on dirait. » Constate le blond en passant ses bras autour du cou de son ami. « Ca va s'arranger, laissez-vous du temps. »

-« Je ne sais pas, Quatre. Si j'accepte son amour, je récupère son amitié. Nous avons rompu, il va mieux. » Murmure Duo.

-« Je vais finir par espérer qu'il se reprenne une balle maintenant que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ou qu'il frôle la mort. » Soupire Winner en lui lâchant le cou.

-« Quatre ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Excuse-moi, mais l'état de santé d'Heero ne dépend pas de ça. Combien de fois a-t-il frôlé la mort avant que vous ne vous l'avouiez ? » Questionne le blond en marchant de long en large dans la chambre.

-« Une balle surgie de nul part dans une mission sans risque. » Plaide le natté.

-« Duo, tellement sans risque qu'il ne voulait pas que tu infiltres seul. Sans risque avec quatorze disparus. » Rappelle Winner en se postant devant le châtain en secouant la tête devant la bêtise que vient de sortir son ami.

A Suivre...


	10. Changement de tactique

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella.

* * *

**Changement de tactique**

**

* * *

**

Duo soupire, c'est vrai que Quatre avait raison, ce n'était pas une mission sans risque, mais il se sentait quand même responsable de cette balle surgie de nulle part et il fallait clôturer cette enquête avant qu'un nouveau drame ne se joue, alors il ouvre l'ordinateur pour voir s'il y a de nouveau renseignement depuis dix minutes. Winner vient se poster à côté de lui après avoir fermé la porte à clef pour ne pas se faire déranger.

-« La plainte est déposée et toujours pas de réponse à mon objet » dit le natté en relisant le dernier mail. « Tu crois que je devrai insister ? Il se protège, je le comprends, je l'aime assez pour souffrir si ça peut le soulager. »

-« Tu le connais mieux que moi. » Admet en haussant les épaules le blond.

-« Quatre, je ne l'ai jamais demandé, mais que dit ton empathie ? » Interroge plein d'espoir le châtain. Il espérait que Heero ne souffrait pas autant que lui. C'était sa consolation.

-« Que vous avez mal tous les deux, que vous nous faites du mal à Trowa et moi, parce qu'on ne comprend pas votre réaction. Que tu le repousses, je le comprends, mais pourquoi a-t-il rendu les armes, ça me dépasse ! » Avoue Winner en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« Mais ce n'est pas ton empathie qui le dit ! » Affirme Maxwell.

-« En partie. On s'y met parce que Graziella revient vers 21H30. » Lâche Quatre en prenant sa chaise de bureau et s'assied à côté de Duo, pour lire les renseignements sur Monsieur Nash.

-« Pourquoi Nash m'a-t-il dit qu'il avait fait des recherches sur le niveau de Sainte Catherine où on est censé être aller à l'école, alors qu'il y a enseigné cinq ans ? » S'interroge Maxwell en plissant du front, il continue à parcourir le mail. « Il y a que trois ans qu'il enseigne ici. Il faudra que je demande à Heero pourquoi Monsieur Nash est parti de Sainte Catherine. »

Duo repart vers la partie réception de sa boite mail et éclate de rire.

-« Je n'ai même plus besoin de lui demander un complément, le voilà. Je le remercie et on regarde. »

-« Demande-lui les infos sur Peter et met que ce n'est pas urgent. Ah oui ! Demande un peu aussi, si un des trois a un port d'arme ou est inscrit dans un club de tir. » Rajoute Winner rapidement, preuve que ses idées il y avait un moment qu'il les avait en tête.

-« Tu t'y mets enfin, on dirait. » Remarque Maxwell avec un petit sourire en coin à son ami.

-« Je ne supporte plus toute cette haine. Je n'ose même plus baisser mes barrières pour voir comment tu vas réellement. Il n'y a plus de raisons de faire traîner cette mission. Graziella me prend comme je suis. Je ne retournerai pas à la Winner cooperation et tu souffres, il souffre, autant accélérer le mouvement. » Explique posément le blond.

-« Moi qui croyais avoir jusqu'à la fin de la mission pour me décider. J'ai l'impression que les jeux se sont fait sans moi. » Murmure Duo entre ses dents.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? » Interroge Winner en plissant le front.

-« Rien d'intéressant. Je pensais tout haut. »

oOo

Au même moment dans le cabanon, Heero se repose sur le lit, une main sur la cicatrice de son opération. Trowa l'interpelle, il s'est rendu à l'ordinateur quand il en entendu le bip de réception de mail.

-« Heero, Duo vient d'envoyer un nouveau mail. »

-« C'est urgent ? » Demande-t-il en se redressant déjà pour le cas où il aurait dû faire une recherche.

-« Non, tu as déjà ses informations là, en plus ils ne sont pas pressés. »

Comme il est rassuré, Yuy ouvre la porte et se rend sur le devant de la colline qui surplombe l'internat.

-« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir ? Tu en brûles d'envie. » Interroge Barton en arrivant à la hauteur du métis.

-« Ca ne sert à rien, pas maintenant, il n'est pas prêt. » Répond Heero appuyé contre un arbre la main soutenant son côté douloureux.

Trowa regarde son ami qui scrute la nuit en direction de l'internat.

-« Quand ? » Finit-il par demander.

-« A la fin de la mission. Si je ne réussis pas à le faire changer d'avis, il ne nous restera plus qu'à souffrir tous les deux. » Rétorque le métis en se redressant pour rentrer dans le cabanon, il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps là, on ne sait jamais que Duo se décide à regarder vers leur QG, il pourrait l'apercevoir.

-« Tu as changé de tactique quand ? » Interroge le brun-roux.

-« Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose que je le retienne quand il voulait partir de l'hôpital. » Sourit Heero en se tournant vers lui.

-« Tu veux créer un manque. » Réalise Trowa.

-« En quelque sorte. Quel renseignement voulait-il ? » Questionne le brun en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-« Des renseignements sur Peter. Savoir s'il y en a qui ont un port d'armes ou fait du tir. Et te remercier pour le complément d'informations qu'il allait te demander justement. » Enumère le brun-roux.

-« Nash a un port d'armes, Grégoire rien, en tout cas rien trouvé. » Annonce le métis que Barton le sache également.

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envoyé ça en même temps ? » S'étonne Trowa, Heero était reconnu pour être le plus complet possible quand il fait des recherches et qu'il les transmet.

-« Plus ça va durer, mieux c'est. Si tu es pressé, tu peux partir. » Rétorque Yuy sachant que le temps qu'il reste ici, il n'est pas payé lui.

-« Quand tu seras vraiment rétabli, je verrai. » Rassure Barton. C'est vrai que son ami sortait d'opération, il ne pouvait pas le laisser maintenant, il ne pouvait pas assumer les couvertures nocturnes, il avait encore besoin de dormir un peu pour récupérer convenablement.

oOo

Pendant ce temps là, dans l'internat, Duo et Quatre consultent les informations qu'ils viennent de recevoir.

-« Il n'y a pas grand chose sur Grégoire, c'est un petit gars sans problème. » Constate Winner.

-« Par contre, Nash a été viré pour être sorti avec une élève. Je crois que je vais devoir me lier d'amitié avec Peter pour savoir ce qu'il y a eu avant que Graziella soit dans cette école. Voir s'il connaissait Bettina. » Soupire Maxwell se rendant bien compte que ce ne sera pas chose aisée.

-« Normalement oui, puisqu'elle était responsable de dortoir. » Admet le blond en regardant les renseignements derrière la fiche de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas tout de tête.

µµµ

Le lendemain, durant le cours de math, Duo constate que la matière ne rentre pas pour Peter, alors il lui demande.

-« Tu veux des cours particuliers ? »

Mac Stuval le dévisage avant de lui demander septique.

-« Tu as des problèmes avec ton copain ? »

-« Non, pourquoi ? » S'étonne le châtain directement sur la défensive.

-« On ne le voit plus des masses traîner près de l'internat. Puis tout d'un coup, tu veux m'apprendre les maths ! » Persifle Peter dédaigneusement.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des difficultés, c'est tout. » Admet en haussant les épaules le natté.

-« De toute façon, j'aurai mon diplôme. » Lâche Mac Stuval en se levant de sa place.

-« Je ne vois pas sur quoi Nash se base pour te donner tes points. » Rétorque Maxwell.

-« Occupe-toi de ton cul et fous-moi la paix. » Achève Peter en partant sans se retourner.

Depuis que Graziella connaît un morceau de la vérité sur les deux jeunes gens, elle vient dormir un soir sur deux dans la chambre des preventers. Tous deux savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur son sommeil léger. Mais elle aime bien pouvoir profiter de son copain en intimité également, c'est pour ça que deux fois la semaine, Winner va la retrouver. Il n'a pas encore osé lui dire que Trowa est là en dessous de la fenêtre quand ils sont seuls. Cette nuit, le blond ira la retrouver, il a déjà envoyé le mail pour demander la surveillance à Barton à partir de 22 heures.

Pour l'instant, ils regardent les informations qu'ils ont reçues par retour de mail.

-« Je crois que j'admirais toujours le travail d'Heero en matière de recherche. C'est plus qu'une recherche, c'est structuré. » Approuve Quatre en lisant.

-« C'est ordonné, surtout, tout est classé dans le même ordre et par année » sourit Duo.

-« Tu as vu le père de Peter est mort en récoltant des infos pour OZ. » Constate Winner en montrant l'information sur l'écran.

-« Oui, Peter avait neuf ans. Tiens, il capable de tirer sur un mat de cocagne à la foire. C'est toujours lui qui remportait la cagnotte en deux tirs. » Remarque le natté.

-« Ca fait combien un mat de cocagne ? Et C'est quoi ? » Interroge Quatre en plissant les yeux.

-« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Tu as vécu dans une bulle ou quoi ? » Questionne Duo en souriant. Il se demandait si son ami ne lui faisait pas une farce pour le distraire de ses problèmes avec Heero.

Quatre se renfrogne.

-« Tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder en plus ? » Sourit le natté avant de répondre à la question. « Un mat de cocagne, c'est un grand poteau, suivant les régions, tu tires sur le lot ou tu dois l'escalader. Il peut faire cent à deux cents mètres. Tu dois tirer sur un fil ou un câble. »

-« Une sacrée gâchette quoi ? Donc comme tireur, on à Nash et Peter. Comme espion, Nash, Grégoire et Peter. » Récapitule Winner.

Duo va dans la boite mail pour en envoyer un.

_« On m'a demandé pourquoi tu ne traînais plus près de l'internat ? »_

Envoi

-« C'est vrai, ça ? On te l'a demandé ? »

-« Oui, Peter. » Rétorque Maxwell le regard rivé sur l'écran dans l'attente de la réponse. Le bip d'arrivée de mail se fait, Duo clique dessus pour l'ouvrir.

_« C'est logique, on n'est plus ensemble. »_

-« Quatre pourquoi, j'ai été incapable de le dire à Peter. Je sais que c'est le mieux pour le protéger, mais pourquoi quand Peter m'a demandé si j'avais des problèmes avec mon copain, j'ai dit NON. Pourquoi, ça me fait tellement mal de lire ça ! » Gémit Maxwell en regardant l'écran où cette phrase lui brise le cœur.

-« Réfléchis bien à ce que tu veux, Duo. » Commence Winner en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder lui plutôt que cette phrase assassine. « Si tu décides de changer d'idée, que tu veuilles quand même tenter le coup avec Heero. Il faut que tu le fasses en connaissance de cause. Si tu lui dis oui, que ce soit jusqu'au bout et ne pas fuir si Heero tombe malade ou se blesse, que ce soit jusqu'à la fin de votre amour et non pas pour autre chose. Parce que tu l'aimes, Duo, tu en es bleu. » Affirme-t-il sans quitter le regard indigo.

-« C'est fini, Quatre. C'est fini, que je l'aime ne change rien au fait qu'il a fait le choix de tout arrêter. » Geint le natté en fermant les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

-« Il t'aime Duo, peut-être autant que toi, mais il ne veut plus souffrir, espérer. Si c'est pour avoir mal. Si tu fais un pas vers lui, je le vois mal te repousser. » Garantit le blond en lâchant le visage de son ami.

-« Mais, je ne risque pas de lui faire du mal ? » Proteste le natté en reculant sa chaise, comme si ça pouvait protéger Heero.

-« Tu lui en fais déjà Duo. Demain, va discuter avec lui pendant tes fourches. N'empêches que cette enquête n'avance pas. » Peste Winner.

µµµ

Le lendemain durant ses heures de fourche, c'est en traînant les pieds que Duo se rend au cabanon pour essayer de voir ou en est sa relation avec le métis, il ne voulait pas tout perdre, il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie pour être heureux.

Trowa sort directement en le voyant arriver pour lui dire.

-« Il n'est pas là, Duo. Il est parti faire les courses. »

-« Je suppose qu'il revient dans deux heures quand j'aurais cours ! » Soupire Maxwell, Heero avait toujours été au courant de tout, pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait changé.

-« Il ne me l'a pas dit. »

-« Pas besoin, Troman. Je peux attendre à l'intérieur qu'il ne fasse pas demi-tour en me voyant ? » Demande le natté parce qu'il voulait sa discussion même au prix d'une heure de retenue ou de manquer le cours de mécanique.

Barton s'efface de la porte. Duo se rend vers le lit d'Heero et s'assied dessus.

-« Il va bien, Troman ? Parce qu'il ne me répond pas. Je m'inquiète, mais je ne veux pas le mettre en rage ou en colère que sa santé en pâtisse si j'insiste. » Argumente le châtain pour obtenir une réponse.

-« Il va bien. Il a connu pire que ça. » Rappelle le brun-roux.

-« C'est encore toi qui te retrouve à le soigner. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« C'est mon meilleur ami, ça ne me gêne pas. »

Sentant le sujet s'épuiser, Duo part dans des réflexions personnelles. Trowa reprend son journal ce qui étonne Maxwell.

-« De votre côté, ça avance l'enquête ? » Questionne-t-il, c'est vrai ça, il aurait dû être devant l'ordinateur à effectuer des recherches, chercher des pistes possibles.

-« Vous avez tout ce qu'on a. »

-« Bizarre, tu es sûr qu'il va bien. Il ne donne que les renseignements qu'on demande, comme s'il ne faisait pas son travail de son côté. C'est vrai qu'il sort d'opération aussi. Je lui en demande trop peut-être. »

Caché derrière son journal Barton ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il comprend mieux pourquoi le métis fuit le natté. Ce dernier le connaît trop bien. Heero n'arrivera pas à masquer son jeu longtemps. Duo continue à réfléchir en posant des questions de temps en temps.

-« Il ne cherche quand même pas à allonger la mission ? » Demande tout d'un coup Maxwell avant de secouer la tête et de continuer comme si de rien n'était. « Non, je suis d'un con, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse. »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre cette fois, Barton lâche sur un ton rassurant.

-« Il va bien. »

Duo se redresse sur le lit, intrigué par cette phrase hors contexte.

-« Trowa ! » Le brun-roux descend son journal pour regarder le natté. « Tu me caches quelque chose. A croire que tu essaies de ne pas lâcher un truc compromettant. »

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment là sur Heero. Celui-ci a un temps d'arrêt minime en voyant Duo dans le cabanon.

-« Tu vas être en retard. » Gronde-t-il comme accueil.

-« J'aurai une heure de colle. » Répond Maxwell fataliste.

-« Je vais chercher le reste des courses. » Dit Heero en faisant demi-tour après avoir déposé les deux premiers sacs à côté de la porte.

Duo se lève et lui emboîte le pas. Ils n'ont pas fait cent mètres que Yuy s'arrête et sans se retourner, il lui dit.

-« Tu ne peux pas respecter mon choix, j'aurai respecté le tien. »

-« On ne peut pas rester à ce qu'on vivait avant cette mission ? » Tente Maxwell.

-« Je ne peux pas, Duo ! »

-« On le vivait bien avant. » Rappelle le natté en faisant un pas vers le dos de Yuy.

-« Je croyais que tu étais avec Hilde. Que tu m'appréciais en tant qu'ami, pas que tu étais amoureux également. Me contenter de ton amitié alors que je peux avoir ce que je veux. Non, Duo, je ne le ferai pas. Si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, pourquoi tu me fais souffrir. Tu as deux solutions pour arrêter de me faire souffrir. » Plaide Heero avant de reprendre son chemin vers la voiture laissant Duo avec son dilemme.

Maxwell soupire et regarde sa montre. S'il court vite, il ne devrait pas être trop en retard. Faire de la mécanique lui libérait l'esprit. Il en avait besoin.

Heero appuyé contre un arbre le regarde cavaler.

-« Tu vas encore plus ressentir le manque P.P. » Murmure Yuy, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se retourne en entendant Trowa arriver derrière lui. Il doit avoir eu envie de lui donner un coup de main avec le reste des courses qu'il ne force pas.

-« Tu as changé ton style de travail. Il se demande si tu ne veux pas allonger la mission. » Lui dit Barton en le voyant.

-« Je l'ai sous-estimé, ce n'est pas grave, c'est toi qui fait les mails maintenant. » Rétorque le brun en reprenant le chemin du cabanon, il n'avait pas d'autres courses à prendre c'était un prétexte pour sortir.

-« Et si je m'en vais ? » Interroge Trowa en emboîtant le pas au métis.

-« Je verrai à ce moment là ! »

µµµ

Duo arrive à l'entrepôt mécanique, frappe et passe la tête pour voir s'il peut quand même suivre le cours.

-« Monsieur Hoever, je sais que je suis en retard, mais… »

-« Entre, c'est la première fois. Ton examen est à ta place. » Prévient l'homme en lui montrant la salle de cours.

Le natté se mord la lèvre avant de se précipiter à son atelier. Monsieur Hoever sur ses talons. En un rien de temps, Duo commence à assembler la moto en pièces détachées qu'il a devant les yeux. Le bruit dans l'atelier couvre leur conversation qui se fait à voix basse.

-« Ton style de travail me fait penser à celui d'un vieil ami, dit Monsieur Hoever. J'ai fini par lui demander s'il n'avait pas eu un apprenti. »

Duo l'encourage d'un regard, trop pris à vouloir rattraper ses vingt minutes de retard sur les autres.

-« Le seul qu'il a eu, aurait dans les 25 ans qu'il m'a dit, mais la description c'est bien toi, le nom aussi. Il m'a dit que tu devais être en infiltration avec un brun métissé asiatique. Je ne trouve pas que ça ressemble à ton ami blond. »

Maxwell se redresse et le regarde.

-« Je peux savoir le nom de votre vieil ami qui a l'air de si bien me connaître. »

-« Howard »

Un sourire radieux apparaît chez le châtain.

-« Il va bien, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu cette vieille fripouille ! » S'exclame Duo.

-« Il va bien et m'a dit presque mot pour mot ce que tu viens de me dire en mettant jeune, lui. Si tu as besoin de renseignements, viens me trouver. Je suppose que tu es là pour les disparitions. Le taux d'inscriptions pour l'année prochaine a diminué, je ne veux pas que l'école ferme. Je tiens à finir ici jusqu'à ma pension. »

Maxwell se remet au travail.

-« Vous avez connu Bettina, la première qui a disparu ? » Commence à interroger le natté autant en profiter pour avancer sur son enquête également.

-« Elle a eu une liaison avec le professeur Nash, l'année avant sa disparition. Leur coin de rendez-vous, c'était le cabanon à la limite de la propriété. »

-« Elle était consentante ? » Questionne Maxwell en fixant la roue sur la branche avant.

-« Elle l'aimait ça c'est sûr ! »

Duo fait tourner la clef, se met sur la pédale et la moto rugit au grand damne des autres élèves qui n'en sont pas si loin malgré les vingt minutes d'avance. Maxwell coupe le moteur, et la redémonte sous le sourire de Hoever et l'étonnement des élèves.

-« Remettez-vous au travail, Monsieur Maxwell a un examen spécial, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il va le réussir malgré son retard sur vous. »

-« Vous auriez pu mettre la patte manquante à cette roulette visible et non cachée dans l'engrenage, c'est vicieux comme coup tordu. » Peste le natté en essuyant son front du revers de la main.

-« Vous avez fait la même chose chez nous, monsieur Hoever ? » Demande Bernard qui avait presque fini de monter sa moto.

-« Non, non, juste chez lui. Dépêchez-vous, il y a des points bonus pour les cinq premiers. Monsieur Maxwell n'entre pas en ligne de compte. »

-« Hors catégorie dans beaucoup de domaine » râle une voix.

Duo se redresse et cherche d'où ça vient en scrutant le hangar.

-« Et je suis hors catégorie dans combien de domaine ? » Questionne Maxwell parce qu'il ne voyait personne qui avait l'air gêné.

-«Déjà l'audition. » Lui répond Serge avec le sourire.

-«Et toi, n'oublie pas de serrer sinon, ça va encore lâcher !» Rétorque Duo avant de se remettre au travail.

-«Ce n'est pas parce c'est arrivé avec la chaîne l'autre fois que ça va encore arriver. » Ronchonne Serge.

Tout le monde s'étant remis au travail, la conversation entre Duo et son professeur peut reprendre.

-«Pourquoi avais-tu du retard ? » Demande Monsieur Hoever.

-«Problème personnel avec le brun métissé. » Sourit Duo. Il avait confiance en l'homme, si Howard avait parlé de lui, c'est qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

-«Je ne l'ai pas repéré dans l'établissement ! » Lâche le professeur en plissant du front.

-«Non, il fait la couverture externe. » Précise-t-il en se redressant, il avait fini juste devant Bernard qui était donc le premier de la classe à obtenir les points bonus.

µµµ

Après le dîner, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent comme tous les soirs dans leur chambre pour faire le bilan des informations qu'ils ont recueilli sur la journée. Winner était impatient d'arriver à la fin pour savoir comment l'entrevue de Duo et Heero s'était passée.

-«Alors ta discussion avec Heero ? » Demande Quatre une fois que le mail était envoyé et qu'il attendait la réponse qu'allait faire l'autre équipe.

-«Tu as raison, il souffre et la balle est dans mon camp. J'ai deux solutions. Le laisser en paix pour qu'il m'oublie ou aller à Sank avec lui. » Répond tristement le natté aucune des deux ne lui convenait.

-«Et tu réfléchis encore ? » S'étonne le blond, il aurait été dans le cas avec Graziella il sait très bien ce qu'il aurait choisi.

-«Quatre, tu n'étais pas là quand Solo, le Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène sont morts ! Tu n'as pas vu la souffrance sur leurs visages. Moi bien, tu n'as pas vu combien de temps il a fallu à Hilde pour s'en remettre, les douleurs qu'elle endure encore parfois. Avec la résistance physique d'Heero, c'est à un calvaire que je le mène. Des années de souffrance, peut-être pire que son entraînement. » Plaide Maxwell au bord des larmes.

-«Oui, mais il est prêt à accepter cette douleur pour être avec toi. Il continue à te laisser le choix, Duo. Il n'a pas tout arrêté. » Insiste le blond. Lui n'était pas persuadé que le métis subirait un calvaire, il ne croyait pas à la malédiction du Shinigami.

-«Pourtant, il me rejette de plus en plus. Regarde, ce n'est plus lui qui écrit les mails, il est en train de me retirer tout ce qui me permettait de rester en contact avec lui. » Soupire le natté.

-«Comment peux-tu voir la différence ? Sur quoi te bases-tu ? » S'étonne Winner en relisant une troisième fois le court mail de présentation.

-«On fait les recherches demandées, voici celles d'hier, lit Duo. Excuse-moi, c'est pas du Heero. »

-«Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait écrit Heero ? »

-«Tiens, la suite arrive bientôt » Sourit le châtain.

_Merci Trowa_, écrit Duo puis il envoie.

-«C'est bizarre, mais je le sens presque sourire dans le cabanon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il joue aussi. » Réalise Maxwell en se grattant le cou sous l'oreille.

Quatre se lève, l'embrasse sur la joue.

-«Je vais retrouver la femme de ma vie. »

A suivre…


	11. l'étau se ressert

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella.

* * *

**L'étau se ressert.**

**

* * *

**

Le Week-end file entre les moments d'études, les moments de recherches, les moments câlins pour Quatre.

Dimanche, Duo se rend avec son livre pour le devoir de français, dans la cour de l'école, le dos appuyé sur l'enceinte de l'internat mais face au cabanon.

Serge du club de basket et qui est également à son cours de mécanique passe à côté de lui.

-« Tu viens, il nous manque un joueur pour faire un match. »

-« Je n'ai pas fini mon devoir. » Rétorque Maxwell en quittant un moment son cahier des yeux.

-« Allez viens, s'il te plaît, pour une fois que tu ne disparais pas la moitié du week-end ! » Supplie Serge.

-« J'ai l'impression d'être fameusement espionné, moi ? » Peste le natté d'un air faussement dérangé.

-« Disons que tu ne passes pas inaperçu et comme tu es le meilleur dans tout ce que tu entreprends, on a envie d'en savoir plus. On ne peut pas dire que tu te lies facilement. » Concède le jeune homme en face du châtain.

-« C'est bien la première fois qu'on me la sort celle-là ! » Sourit Maxwell Toujours assis et qui regarde son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas que tu ne te lies pas, mais c'est superficiel, si tu préfères. Comme si tu avais peur qu'on en sache de trop sur toi, comme si ce que tu étais n'était pas vrai ! » Explique Serge en dansant sur un pied puis sur l'autre, très mal à l'aise de devoir exprimer le fond de sa pensée, en espérant justement ne pas vexer le natté.

Une ombre bouge dans le cabanon, attirant l'attention du châtain.

-« Je finirai ce devoir ce soir. J'arrive, je me change et je pose mon livre. » Dit Maxwell en se levant.

-« Merci ! » Sourit Serge en partant en courant vers le terrain de basket.

µµµ

Cela fait du bien à Duo de se dépenser physiquement. Quatre arrive avec Graziella pour le regarder jouer et l'encourager, dix minutes après qu'il ne soit monté sur le terrain. Les cris du blond finissent par attirer les étudiants restés à l'écart. Maxwell rigolait comme un malade, il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi extraverti. Il y avait eu au-moins du positif dans cette mission, il semblait enfin heureux et à sa place.

-« Hé ! Gamin tu étais plus rapide, il y a huit ans. » Crie une voix le long du terrain.

-« HOWARD ! » Hurle le natté. Il fait son panier et se précipite dans les bras du vieux Sweepers, avant de découvrir Monsieur Hoever à ses côtés.

-« Duo ! Il reste dix minutes de match, tu feras des papouilles après. » Lui lance Serge en courant derrière un adversaire.

-« Ne partez pas. » Prie le châtain en faisant un pas vers le terrain.

-« Non, gamin. » Promet l'homme à la chemise Hawaïenne.

Quatre hésite un instant, puis il tire Graziella vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

-« Tu es là aussi. » Constate Howard en voyant le blond lui sourire.

-« Je sais bien que vous aviez plus l'habitude de le voir avec Heero » sourit le blond.

-« Et toi avec Trowa, mais je vois que tu n'as pas perdu au change. » Lâche Howard avec un grand sourire.

-« Et vous votre sens de l'observation. Je vous présente Graziella Castille. C'est Howard, un vieil ami de Duo, qui nous a été bien utile pendant la guerre. » dit-il plus bas à son amie.

-« Et ta confiance va jusqu'où ? Que je ne fasse pas de bourde ? » Interroge l'homme à la chemise Hawaïenne.

-« Je ne sais pas encore tout, mais je sais ce que je dois savoir, dixit Duo. » Sourit Graziella.

Deux bras passent au-dessus des épaules de Quatre pour finir sur sa poitrine.

-« Duo, tu plaques, va prendre une douche, rit Winner. On t'attend ici, on ira promener dans les environs. »

-« Je vous laisse, si vous voulez. » Propose la jeune femme en faisant déjà un pas de côté pour partir.

-« Mais non, Graz, il serait temps qu'il n'y ait plus de secret entre vous. S'il doit rester avec la femme de sa vie. » Rétorque Maxwell avant de partir vers les douches.

-« Comme ça, tu dis ça à ton ami et pas à moi. » S'étonne Graziella, les deux mains sur les hanches.

L'après-midi avait été agréable étant accompagné par un professeur, ils avaient pu se rendre en ville pour y manger un morceau de gâteau.

-« Ca fait du bien de sortir de l'école. » Concède Quatre au soir en s'étirant avant de s'allonger un moment sur son lit.

-« Oui, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de revoir cette vieille fripouille. » Avoue Duo en plongeant son regard dans les yeux du blond qui lui souriait. Puis il reprend d'une voix plus triste. « En temps normal, j'aurai envoyé un mail à Heero pour partager ça avec lui. »

-« Fais-le alors, c'est lui qui a changé, pas toi. Reste-toi, ne change jamais le comportement que tu as avec les autres pour devenir ce que tu crois qu'on veut de toi. Duo, c'est toi qu'il aime ! »

-« Donc si je change, il arrêtera de m'aimer et de souffrir. » Réalise le châtain un rien rêveur à cette possibilité.

Quatre perd son sourire, il se lève du lit sur lequel il était assis pour sermonner le natté, il vient attraper le menton de son ami pour le forcer à soutenir son regard, qui avait viré au noir sous la colère.

-« Tu arrêtes ton cinéma et tu me fais ce mail immédiatement. Si tu continues dans cette attitude, je vais moi-même régler ce problème avec Heero. Et tu sais que je ne serais pas tendre avec lui. Même s'il m'a dit de ne plus m'en mêler. » Gronde le blond.

-« Quand est-ce qu'il t'a dit de ne pas t'en mêler ? » Interroge Maxwell beaucoup plus intrigué par ça que le reste du discours.

-« A la clinique, il y a trois semaines. »

-« Il t'a dit de ne pas t'en mêler, c'est ces mots ? » Demande le natté en plissant des yeux.

-« Oui, Duo ! » Soupire Winner avant d'ajouter plus nerveusement. « Tu me fais ce mail ! »

-« Oui, je vais le faire. Quel est son plan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a inventé ? Je le connais, mais là, je ne vois pas à quoi il joue. » Murmure Duo en commençant à faire le mail de sa journée.

Quatre se rend à la fenêtre, il y un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Moi, je vois ce qu'il fait, pense-t-il. Tu aurais dû me mettre au courant, j'aurais joué le jeu, tu as perdu du temps précieux. »

-« Quatre, voilà il est fait. » Lâche Maxwell après l'avoir relu une fois pour être certain qu'il n'a rien oublié.

-« Excuse-moi, Duo, pour la façon dont je t'ai demandé de le faire. » Se justifie Winner en revenant vers son ami.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui est con aussi, c'est de ne pas avoir fait tout ça avec lui, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas en mission aux dix mille diables. J'espère qu'il y répondra. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Tu peux lui dire si tu veux. » Insiste le blond.

-« Ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Sûrement pas, je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il me brise tous les jours un peu plus, qu'il me fait du mal. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. » Clame Duo en envoyant le mail.

-« A ton avis pourquoi agit-il comme ça ? » Demande Quatre pour savoir si Duo est aussi perspicace quand il s'agit de lui et non des autres.

-« Pour m'oublier, je dois lui laisser faire son deuil, tant pis si je souffre, peut-être quand il m'aura oublié, je pourrais récupérer son amitié. » Répond tristement le châtain.

-« Tu as tellement besoin de sa présence ? » S'étonne le blond parce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble alors si sa présence était si importante pour lui, tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

-« Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste au monde, je ne veux pas le perdre complètement, j'aurai l'impression de mourir un peu. » Rétorque Maxwell en mettant sa main sur son cœur comme si ça pouvait en diminuer la douleur.

-« J'en ai marre de cette mission. » Peste le blond.

-« Moi aussi. »

-« Tu fermes cet ordi ! » Ordonne Winner ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste à attendre une réponse.

-« Attends, il répond. » S'anime le natté les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Quatre revient étonné vers l'ordinateur, il était persuadé que Heero ne répondrait pas à ce mail personnel.

µ

_Heero a lu ton mail, il était heureux pour toi, je ne t'ai rien dit, il est à la douche. _

_J'efface le mail, fais pareil. Je ne veux plus mourir jeune._

_Trowa._

-« Ca se dispute comment deux silencieux ? » Rigole Duo en relisant le mail avant de l'effacer.

-« Ca ne se dispute pas, ça agit dans le dos de l'autre » dit Quatre en portant vers la porte. « A demain, ne réfléchit pas trop » conclut-il en refermant la porte sur lui

µµµ

Au matin pendant le cours de math, Monsieur Nash vient se poster devant le blond assis à sa place habituelle.

-« Monsieur Raberba, vous devez avoir des amis haut placés pour que votre demande d'enquête soit tenue en compte si rapidement. Plus de cours de rattrapage et tous mes examens vont être vérifiés, dit-il en regardant Peter. Ceux qui ont des difficultés pour suivre, vous demanderez des comptes à Monsieur Raberba. »

Puis, il se tourne vers son pupitre pour commencer son cours à une cadence supérieure à la normale.

Peter ne pouvait pas lâcher la nuque de Quatre au premier rang. Au bout de dix minutes, Duo tape sa main sur le pupitre du roux, faisant retourner tous les regards vers eux. Un duel de regard s'engage entre le natté et Peter. On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

-« Monsieur Nash a dit que les comptes c'est avec Quatre qu'on doit s'arranger, ne t'en mêles pas. » Gronde Mac Stuval après une grosse minute.

-« Personne ne touche à Quatre. Tu l'as déjà oublié ? » Persifle le châtain le regard lançant des éclairs.

-« Je te fais remarquer qu'on a eu vite le dessus. » Nargue Peter un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-« Parce que j'étais consentant. Essaye seulement, si je ne suis pas d'accord, tu vas voir la différence. » Corrige d'une voix sèche Duo.

-« Tu es un piètre garde du corps, tu ne saurais pas protéger ton copain. » Provoque Mac Stuval sans baisser le regard.

La rage passe dans les yeux améthyste. Quatre se lève d'un bond, traverse la classe et attrape Peter par le col et le soulève de son siège.

-« Duo, ressaisis-toi. » Exige Winner un regard turquoise planté dans l'indigo. Puis lentement il se tourne vers l'homme qu'il tient toujours par le col pour lui dire d'une voix froide.

-« Et toi, tu joues avec ta vie. Ton père n'a pas eu le temps de t'apprendre assez de choses pour faire le poids. Ca fait mal les coups bas. Personne ne touchera à Duo, surtout pas toi. »

-« Monsieur Maxwell, Monsieur Raberba chez le proviseur. Vous dépassez les bornes. » Harangue Nash en montrant la porte, quand il se ressaisit.

Quatre lâche Peter qui retombe sur son siège, il attrape la main de Duo et le tire derrière lui. Celui-ci n'arrive pas à lâcher Peter du regard.

-« Graziella, tu prendras nos affaires, s'il te plaît ! » Demande le blond en passant près de sa copine

-« Monsieur Raberba ! » Gronde Monsieur Nash en montrant à nouveau la porte.

-« Oui, oui, on va chez le proviseur. » Répond d'une voix lasse Winner en prenant le papier de sortie que lui tend le professeur.

µµµ

Arrivé devant le bureau, Quatre frappe à la porte et attend qu'on les autorise à entrer. Le directeur est surpris de les trouver devant lui, c'est bien les derniers qu'il croyait qui viendraient avec un tel document.

-« J'espère que votre enquête avance parce que ça commence à faire du bruit en dehors de l'école avec votre demande d'enquête sur Monsieur Nash. Vous auriez pu me prévenir ? » Peste le directeur après avoir déposé le billet de retenue sur son bureau.

-«Il doit avoir oublié, il sort d'hôpital. » Précise Duo qui ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis son altercation avec Peter.

-«Monsieur Yuy a été à l'hôpital ? Vous savez que je ne suis au courant de rien à part que vous êtes là depuis quatre mois pour les disparitions. Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? » S'inquiète l'homme pour une fois qu'il pouvait interroger les jeunes gens sans attirer l'attention sur eux.

-«Il a reçu une balle perdue, le mois passé. » Répond platement Maxwell comme si c'était naturel.

-«Il y a des armes à feu dans mon établissement ! » S'exclame le directeur les yeux exorbités.

-«A croire, comme des profs qui sortent avec des élèves. » Ironise le natté.

-«Le dossier n'a jamais abouti, la plainte a été retirée. » Affirme le directeur avec conviction.

-«Pourtant il a été viré de Sainte Catherine pour ça. » Rétorque sans se démonter le châtain.

-«Mais non, dans son dossier, c'est un départ volontaire. » Ajoute l'homme un peu moins sûr de lui.

-«Pas dans le nôtre, et je sais que notre préposé aux recherches ne se trompe jamais. Il vérifie toujours ses informations sur trois bases de données différentes. » Expose fièrement Duo.

-«Je pourrais avoir une copie de ce dossier ? » Demande le directeur, parce que si c'était vrai, il n'allait pas garder longtemps cet homme dans son établissement.

-«Si vous ne vous en servez pas maintenant, sinon ça ferait obstruction à notre enquête. » Répond Maxwell fermement.

-«On récolte combien d'heures de colle pour notre attitude en classe ? » Demande Quatre qui avait laissé Duo expliquer l'enquête, lui avait d'autres préoccupations à vrai dire. « Les cours vont finir, je n'ai pas envie de laisser Graziella seule là-bas. »

-«Mais ! » S'étonne le directeur, il n'allait pas punir des preventers tout de même.

-«Nous sommes étudiants, tout ne nous est pas permis. » Explique Quatre en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre.

-«Deux heures chacun. » Dit le proviseur en remplissant les papiers.

-«Vous pouvez mettre Duo demain, que Graziella ne reste pas seule ? » Questionne Quatre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'angoisse.

-«Elle est notre principale témoin. Elle connaît treize des quatorze disparus. » Précise Maxwell pour faire comprendre la demande de son ami.

-«Bon, si monsieur Nash demande une explication, je dirais qu'il valait mieux ne pas vous mettre ensemble en retenue, que vous vous êtes emporté dans le bureau. Jouez aux fâchés au moins jusqu'à ce soir. » Exige le directeur en leur tendant les documents de retenue.

-«Bien.» Dit Quatre en se levant et se dirigeant déjà vers la porte du bureau.

-«Laisse mes affaires sur le banc, je vais venir les chercher, on est fâché, maman poule. » Plaisante Maxwell.

-«Duo ! » S'indigne le blond.

-«Merci d'être intervenu, j'en aurai fait de la charpie. » Remercie le natté en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte également, il avait fait un salut de la tête au directeur avant de partir.

-«Je sais c'est un sujet sensible. » Réconforte Winner en ouvrant la porte et en partant au pas de course dans les couloirs.

µµµ

Après les cours, alors que Duo et Graziella sont dans la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir.

-«Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris au proviseur de vouloir faire croire que vous êtes fâchés. Ca va être d'un commode pour ce soir. » Soupire la rousse.

-«Je ferai mon mea culpa au souper, t'inquiète. » Sourit le natté puis il lui fait un clin d'œil.

-« Tu sais qu'il y a des bruits de couloir qui disent que je me fais les deux, à nous voir circuler à trois partout. » Rit la jeune femme.

-«Tu n'es pas mon type. » Lâche platement le châtain.

-«Un peu trop féminine ? » Questionne intriguée Graziella.

-«Même pas, je ne vois que lui. » Affirme-t-il le nez dans son cahier d'histoire.

-«Changeons de sujet, parce que je ne te comprends vraiment pas là-dessus. » Peste la rousse en secouant la tête et la plonge sur son cahier.

Duo par contre la relève pour la regarder et lui dire.

-«Même-moi, je ne me comprends pas, alors pour le faire comprendre aux autres. Je veux être avec lui, mais la peur de lui faire du mal me dit ne fait pas cette bêtise. Tu ne peux pas lui imposer ça parce que tu l'aimes. »

A la fin de sa phrase, Quatre rentre en trompe dans la bibliothèque et apostrophe sa copine d'une façon légèrement agressive.

-«Tu viens Graziella, j'ai enfin fini mes heures de colle que j'ai récolté à cause des sauts d'humeur et de la surprotection de Monsieur. »

-«Et c'est qui qui se met tout le temps dans des merdes pas possibles et que je dois aller l'en faire sortir ? » Rage Maxwell en se mettant debout pour lui tenir tête.

-«Je te fais remarquer que mon amour pour Trowa n'a pas survécu à ce genre d'attitude. Tu veux que notre amitié en prenne le chemin aussi ? » Interroge Winner en le sondant du regard, puis il se tourne vers la jeune femme. « Viens Graziella. »

Elle se lève et rassemble ses affaires de math avant de suivre son copain. Quand ils se retrouvent seuls.

-«Lui qui voulait faire son mea culpa au souper, il est tout trouvé, maintenant. » Sourit-elle.

-«Et sans se mettre d'accord avant ! » Répond Quatre un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, très fier de lui tout compte fait d'avoir pu facilité la vie du natté.

-«Vous avez déjà eu de vraie dispute Duo et toi ? » Interroge Graziella quand ils arrivent à la chambre de la jeune femme.

-«Duo, n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui on se fâche ou qu'on se dispute. Il prône la discussion, il ne rajoute pas de l'huile sur le feu, il est jouette, mais il n'y a rien de méchant en lui. Si on ne l'attaque pas, il n'attaquera jamais le premier, et avant il essayera d'intimidé pour faire fuir l'autre. En temps de guerre, c'était différent et encore «tuer avant d'être tué» c'était son mot d'ordre. Il fallait qu'il se sente en danger pour passer à l'attaque. » Expose le blond en allant s'asseoir au bureau pour commencer ses devoirs, il n'avait pas eu le temps.

-«Tu m'as fait peur quand tu t'es attaqué à Peter. Je comprends mieux que Trowa ne voulait pas entrer en premier dans la grotte, si eux connaissent cet aspect de ta personnalité. » Sourit la jeune femme en prenant la chaise près de son lit pour venir se mettre près de son homme et finir ses devoirs avec lui.

-« Je suis un militaire, j'ai eu un entraînement bien supérieur à la normale. J'étais pilote de Gundam, puis preventers. » Avoue Winner en rougissant légèrement pour avoir caché cette partie de sa vie aussi longtemps.

-«Les autres aussi ? » Demande-t-elle les yeux exorbités.

-«Oui, et Heero a même subi des modifications génétiques pour être plus performant. L'entraînement que j'ai eu par rapport à eux, ce n'est rien du tout, moi je voulais me battre pour que les gens que j'aime soit protégé du désespoir qu'apporte la guerre. » Explique Quatre en ouvrant son cahier pour commencer son devoir de chimie.

-«Qu'est-ce qui a mis Duo en rage tout à l'heure ? » Interroge Graziella en sortant son cahier de math.

-«Peter a attaqué sur un point sensible, le fait qu'il n'aurait pas bien protégé Heero. » Répond-il en soupirant.

-«Comment sait-il ça ? » S'étonne la rousse en relevant la tête.

-«On va chercher. » Dit Quatre pour ne pas en dire de trop et il plonge son regard en direction de sa feuille.

µµµ

Au souper, Duo arrive à la table du réfectoire où Quatre et Graziella se trouvent. Il est toujours en uniforme comme s'il était resté à réfléchir pendant des heures, seul dans son coin.

-«Je vais essayer de moins te couver, mais tu es comme un petit frère pour moi, celui que je n'ai jamais eu. » Explique-t-il en se tordant les mains en signe de nervosité.

-«Je sais, mais j'ai grandi Duo, je n'ai plus treize ans. Allez, viens t'asseoir avec nous. » Sourit Winner en tapant la place à côté de lui.

-«Ca été tes heures de colle ? » S'informe le natté en mettant son menton dans sa main alors qu'il a le coude posé sur la table.

-«Il ne m'a rien donné à faire, il est resté à m'observer pendant deux heures. » Relate le blond un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-«Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demande Graziella très intriguée.

-«Composer une nouvelle partition, rigole Duo. Tu me la joueras tantôt ! »

-«Si tu veux. Tu n'es pas retourné à la chambre ? » Questionne Quatre qui lui était plus préoccupé par la tenue de son ami que ses heures de colle.

-«Non, j'ai inversé les rôles pour une fois. » Répond Maxwell sur un ton de confidence, en se servant un peu à manger dans le plat au centre de la table.

-«Et ? » S'étonne le blond, curieux de savoir ce que la personne que surveillait Duo a fait, ça peut être important pour leur enquête.

-«Je me suis fait repérer. » Soupire le natté dépité.

Quatre ouvre la bouche, étonné.

-«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a eu comme entraînement ? » Lâche-t-il après une ou deux secondes de surprise.

-«Enfin, tu le sais bien. C'est le seul qui arrive à me repérer. » S'indigne le châtain, ça tombait sous le sens.

-«Tu parles d'Heero ! » S'exclame Winner.

-«Oui de qui croyais-tu que je parlais ? Oh ! Excuse-moi, je vais me concentrer et ne plus me dissiper. » Rétorque un peu honteux Duo.

-«Et quoi ? Il l'a pris comment ? » S'informe le blond une fois sa surprise passée.

-«Il fût un temps où il aurait joué le jeu, mais là il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas mieux à faire. Quatre, ils ne foutent rien là-haut. On se tape tout le boulot. » S'indigne Maxwell.

-«Ils ne savent peut-être pas en faire plus. La solution est dans l'établissement, ils sont à l'extérieur. » Rappelle Quatre en haussant un peu les épaules.

-«Non, il y a autre chose ! » Dit Duo en chipotant dans son assiette.

-«Je croyais que tu ne devais plus te dissiper. » Sermonne Winner en masquant le sourire qui naît sur ses lèvres en voyant faire son ami.

µµµ

Le lendemain à la fin du cours de math.

-«Monsieur Nash, vous ne faites pas le contrôle pour voir si on a compris ? » Demande une fille au deuxième rang.

-«Non, puisqu'il n'y a plus de cours de rattrapage. » Rappelle le professeur en regardant Quatre.

-«Pour ce que ça servait, ce n'était même pas les bons qui y était. » Lâche Duo en forçant sur sa voix pour être sûr d'être entendu de tout le monde.

-«Monsieur Maxwell, vous devenez d'une insolence. » Gronde Monsieur Nash en le fusillant du regard.

-«Vous pouvez me mettre en colle un jour de plus si ça vous amuse, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire après journée. » Nargue le châtain en soutenant le regard du professeur.

-«Le manque de sexe te rendrait-il agressif ? » Murmure Peter un regard mauvais sur Duo.

-«Il ne faut pas transposer ton cas sur le mien. » Répond entre ses dents le natté.

Quand la cloche retentit, Maxwell se dépêche de rejoindre Quatre qui l'attend près de la porte.

-«Qu'est-ce qui te prend pour l'instant ? » Le sermonne Winner le regard intransigeant.

-«Tu ne veux pas venir t'asseoir à ma place au prochain cours. Je vais finir par massacrer Peter. Il n'arrête pas de me provoquer pendant toute l'heure. A croire qu'il cherche à me faire virer de l'établissement. » Explique le natté marchant à grandes enjambées vers son prochain cours.

-«Et je serai sans protection. Il croit déjà s'être débarrassé d'Heero. Je ne sais pas s'il a repéré Trowa. » Murmure le blond.

-«Dis, si c'est lui ? Je me demande quel est le mobile ? » Questionne le châtain en regardant à droite puis à gauche pour être certain qu'ils ne sont pas épiés.

-«Tout va vers lui pourtant. » Rétorque Quatre en s'arrêtant devant sa classe. Il se tourne vers sa copine qui va suivre le prochain cours avec lui.

-«Vous avez un suspect ? » Demande Graziella qui les avait écoutés sans les interrompre.

-«Graz, reste en dehors, si tu en sais trop ça peut devenir dangereux. » Rappelle Duo le regard plus dur sur la jeune femme.

-«Le reste, je le serais en temps utile, je parie. » Sourit la rousse pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en veut pas de la tenir en dehors de leur secret.

Elle donne un baiser sur la joue de Maxwell et rentre dans la classe.

Duo lui sourit.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant tes heures de colle ? » Demande Quatre après avoir regardé si le professeur était déjà en classe.

-«Je vais prévoir mes devoirs en retard. Et si j'ai fini, je jouerais peut-être à la guerre des nerfs. » Rétorque Maxwell un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

-«Fais attention à toi. Tu as prévenu en haut que tu étais en colle ? » Interroge le blond.

-« Oui, hier soir en racontant la journée. Si je n'envoie pas mon rapport, tu crois qu'il le réclamerait ? » Demande le châtain.

-«Je me demande parfois à quoi tu penses le plus sur la journée ? La mission ou lui ? » Soupire Winner en secouant la tête légèrement.

Duo rougit, pris encore une fois en faute.

-«Il me manque, j'en peux rien. Ce n'est pas comme Solo, le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Il est vivant, tout près de moi et dans mon cœur, c'est comme s'il était mort, il y a le même vide, la même souffrance. Et ça te fait sourire en plus que je sois si mal. Tu es un vrai ami. » Peste Maxwell en s'éloignant vers son prochain cours.

-«Tu ne sais même pas à quel point. » Murmure le blond en le regardant partir.

A suivre…


	12. quinzième disparition

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella.

* * *

**Quinzième disparition**

**

* * *

**

Duo avait préparé ses devoirs en retard dans sa mallette, il ne comprenait pas trop le fonctionnement de ce prof, mais bon puisqu'il devait faire ses deux heures de colle et que monsieur Nash, n'avait pas préparé de la matière à revoir ou un devoir à faire. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps bêtement non plus.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Maxwell était en ordre scolaire. Quatre lui avait dit que Nash, n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier qu'il fasse de la musique, mais Quatre étant Quatre, il ne se retournait pas à ce que les gens pensaient de lui, surtout les gens qui n'étaient pas important dans sa vie. Il avait fait une partition entière, un très bon morceau, il faut dire.

Duo regardait son cahier de mots croisés, puis le prof, il avait besoin d'user ses nerfs sur autre chose. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la classe, Nash ne l'avait pas encore une fois lâché du regard. Même si lui ne le regardait pas vraiment, il le sentait posé sur lui. Il n'avait rien dit pour Quatre, mais qu'elle serait sa réaction à ce qu'il allait faire.

Duo se penche pour prendre son cartable, il range tous ses devoirs dedans. Il ne laisse que ses mots croisés avec le crayon. Il sort son MP3, prend les écouteurs, en main. L'Américain allonge les jambes sous le pupitre, se laisse glisser, pour être plus couché qu'assis. A la ceinture de son costume, il attache son appareil et met les deux écouteurs. Nash n'en revient pas, mais ne l'arrête pas. Le natté enclenche l'appareil, un bon rock s'élève, enfin toutes les chansons de son groupe fétiche sont du rock. Il lance un regard au professeur, qui reste interdit devant l'insolence muette de son élève, mais ne le voyant pas réagir plus que ça, Duo prend son cahier de mots croisés et fait la première grille, sans arrêter de battre la mesure, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

A la troisième grille, le natté a besoin de plus d'adrénaline, il range son cahier de mots croisés dans sa mallette et plante son regard dans les yeux noisette du professeur. Il reste trois-quarts heures de colle, qui des deux va baisser le regard le premier, Duo sait déjà que ce ne sera pas lui, il a des heures de vol à ce petit jeu là, on ne soutient pas le regard de glace d'un métis au fil des années sans prendre l'habitude de ne plus rien ressentir et se laisser impressionner.

Nash ne s'attendait pas à ça, un regard qui le sonde, qui cherche des réponses. Ce regard est tellement profond qu'on pourrait se noyer dedans, mais on n'y lit rien, aucun sentiment, avec la vision large, il se rend bien compte que son élève sourit de plus en plus, mais c'est aussi un sourire qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Alors que l'expression des yeux ne change pas. Le mouvement du pied droit qui bat la mesure, prouve bien qu'il est détendu, mais cela non plus ça ne se lit pas dans ses yeux. Le professeur de math se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise, si il avait eu l'impression que Quatre faisait de la musique pour ne pas devoir se sentir dominé, là, il se sentait complètement dominé par ce regard sans vie qui le fixait de plus en plus. Est-ce que s'il arrêtait de le soutenir, l'élève lui sauterait dessus ? Il n'avait pas trop envie de vérifier et de casser ce contact visuel qui le détruisait, mais qui en même temps prouvait qu'il était encore en vie, ce n'était pas un jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui, mais une bête sanguinaire, il en était conscient. Un fauve lâché en liberté. Qui était capable de le dompter ?

Nash n'arrive pas à retenir le soupir de soulagement quand la sonnerie retentit et que le natté, arrête le duel pour ranger ses affaires et partir sans un mot. Le professeur n'avait plus du tout envie de se trouver seul en sa présence, il allait faire attention, de ne plus tomber dessus en dehors des heures de cours. (1)

µµµ

Duo est assez satisfait de lui. Il sait qu'il a réussi à déstabiliser le professeur, alors il retourne dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Quatre afin de préparer le mail qu'il doit envoyer en fin de journée.

-« A demain. » Dit Quatre en sortant de la pièce pour se rendre à la chambre de Graziella.

Avant de pousser la porte de la chambre de sa copine. Winner soupire et appuie sur le R de son bracelet. Dans le cabanon, Trowa prend sa veste.

-« Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? Demande Heero. Tu as éternué plus d'une fois aujourd'hui. Tu dois couver quelque chose. »

-« Ca va aller, le cirque de Catherine arrive sur Terre la semaine prochaine. Je m'en vais. Tu n'as pas encore repris ton entraînement à fond. » Rappelle le brun-roux en attachant sa veste pour ne pas se refroidir encore plus.

-« Je m'y mets demain. » Promet le brun.

A 23 heures, les tourtereaux avaient fini leurs devoirs et s'apprêtaient à se glisser sous la couette. Comme les autres fois quand la jeune femme se rend dans la salle de bain, Quatre ouvre la fenêtre pour laisser rentre l'air du moins c'est l'excuse qu'il a donné à la jeune femme la première fois.

Puis il retourne attendre Graziella au lit. Celle-ci vient se nicher dans ses bras. Elle l'embrasse tout en le caressant, Quatre depuis a appris où sont les points sensibles de la jeune femme. Rapidement sa respiration se fait haletante sous les caresses de son amant.

Un éternuement la fait sursauter.

-« Quatre, il y a quelqu'un à la fenêtre. » Panique Graziella en se redressant.

-« C'est Trowa. » Répond distraitement le blond avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de sa copine.

Elle le repousse et dit horrifiée.

-« Comment ça c'est Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

-« Il assure la couverture externe, tu sais bien. » Répond Winner en voulant la retirer à lui pour continuer où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-« Tu veux dire que ton ancien amant est là ! Tous les soirs à nous espionner ? » S'exclame Graziella en réprimant un frisson de dégoût.

-« Je ne joue pas aux voyeurs et la situation ne m'enchante pas non plus. Heero n'était pas en état de le faire. » Intervient pour la première fois Barton.

-« Trowa ! » Supplie Quatre.

-« Mais c'est dégoûtant, depuis le début, il y en a eu un là pendant qu'on… » Graziella s'étrangle rien que d'y repenser « Et ça ne te gène pas, on dirait » continue-t-elle en voyant son copain agir normalement.

-« Au début bien, j'envoyais Heero chez Duo. Mais le danger est réel. » Rappelle le blond.

La jeune femme passe un jogging et s'en va par la porte. Quatre se lève enfile son pantalon et essaie de la suivre, mais Trowa qui l'observait par la fenêtre, lui rappelle.

-« L'alarme » dit-il avant de rentrer dans la pièce. « Je suis désolé, Quatre, j'aurai dû laisser Heero venir. »

-« Tu veux bien rentrer au cabanon, je bip s'il y a un problème. Que je puisse m'expliquer avec elle sans témoin quand elle reviendra calmée. » Soupire Winner complètement démoralisé par le départ de la jeune femme.

-« Allez, ça va aller, quel couple n'a pas une dispute de temps en temps. » Déclare le Français en lui passant le bras autour de l'épaule.

-« Trowa, arrête ça, c'est fini, nous deux. Tu veux créer encore plus de problème. Je demanderai à Heero d'assurer la couverture extérieure maintenant. » Rage le blond en repoussant le bras de son ex-amant.

-« A ta guise. Bip en cas de problème. » Rétorque vexé Barton avant de repasser par la fenêtre et disparaît dans la nuit.

µµµ

Une heure du matin, Graziella rentre dans la chambre de Duo, celui-ci se redresse directement.

-« Duo, Duo, Quatre a disparu ! » Panique la rousse.

-« Comment ça ! Disparu, vous dormiez ensemble. » Répond Maxwell en s'asseyant dans son lit pour lui faire de la place, qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

-« Nous nous sommes disputez. Je l'ai laissé dans la chambre pour m'éclaircir les idées. Quand je suis revenue, il n'y était plus. Sans mot, ni rien. » Explique Graziella très troublée, en se tordant les mains.

Duo actionne son bip, c'est plus grave qu'il ne pensait de prime abord.

-« Disputez à cause de quoi ? » Interroge-t-il pour avoir toutes les données du problème en main.

-« Trowa sous nos fenêtres. » Dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

Maxwell se mord la lèvre, il soupire avant de dire.

-« Tu as regardé si Trowa était toujours sous la fenêtre ? »

-« Je l'ai appelé, pas de réponses. Ils ne sont pas partis ensemble ? » Gémit la jeune femme.

-« Graz, ce n'est pas ça. Il t'aime, tu lui conviens mieux que Trowa. » Rassure le natté en passant un bras autour des épaules de la rousse, il voit l'heure sur son réveil et repousse sur son bipeur.

Une minute après Trowa apparaît à la fenêtre.

-« Tu es déjà là ? » S'étonne Duo en se levant du lit.

-« D'après Heero, pas de raison que tu bipes donc urgent. » Bredouille Trowa appuyé contre le châssis pour reprendre son souffle. « Portable. »

Le natté se précipite sous le lit pour le sortir et l'allumer. Avant de se rendre à la fenêtre pour aider le Français à rentrer, maintenant qu'il respire mieux.

-« Tu es brûlant. » Constate le natté en se rendant directement dans l'armoire pour en sortir la pharmacie et il sort aussitôt une ampoule d'un fort antalgique. « Graz quand il est allumé, appelle-moi que je récupère le mail. » Ajoute-t-il tout en s'activant près de Barton.

Le Gsm de Trowa apparaît dans le champ de vision de Maxwell.

-« Je dois l'appeler ? Ok, je te fais cette piqûre et je le fais. » Précise Duo en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« Pourquoi, tu l'as laissé seul. » Crie Graziella en fusillant le brun-roux du regard.

-« Il me l'a demandé. » Répond Barton en haussant les épaules, il n'avait rien à justifier à cette femme.

-« Ce n'est pas le moment. » Gronde le natté. « Ro, c'est moi. Hm, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Ok, lentement alors, oui, oui, c'est bon. Oui, oui, ils téléchargent. »

Duo rend le téléphone à Trowa et vérifie si la fièvre descend.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande anxieuse la jeune femme. « On ne reste pas sans rien faire. » S'indigne-t-elle.

Maxwell, pendant que les programmes chargent, glisse sous le lit pour récupérer son arme qui y est planquée.

-« On attend Heero, il arrive. Il doit couper l'alarme qu'on puisse retrouver Quatre. J'ai téléchargé les deux programmes qu'il a besoin pour le faire. » Expose calmement le natté en se mettant près de la fenêtre pour guetter son arrivée et pouvoir l'aider.

-« Pas besoin. » Lâche le Japonais en ignorant la main que lui tend son ami.

Il s'appuie sur le bord de la fenêtre pour y entre, puis va s'installer à l'ordi et bloque l'alarme en cinq à six minutes. Pendant ce temps, Duo en profite pour s'habiller, il n'allait pas partir en mission en tenue de nuit.

Au moment où Maxwell sort de la salle de bain, il se dirige à nouveau vers Trowa, s'en s'occuper de Yuy. Il dépose le revers de sa main sur le front de Barton pour voir si la piqûre fait effet.

Heero qui a commencé à s'activer sur le dossier et s'apprête à introduire les chiffres du bracelet de Quatre pour lancer le programme qu'il a conçu à cet effet.

La vue de Duo, tout de noir vêtu, sa casquette enfoncée en laissant que ses yeux améthyste briller, le laisse sans réaction. Il le dévore des yeux.

Graziella lui donne un coup de coude pour lui faire reprendre conscience de son travail à faire. Duo voit juste le sourire de remerciement à la jeune femme, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il vient de rater.

-« Voilà, je l'ai. » Dit Heero en transposant le plan de l'école sur son écran. « La cave »

-« Graz, tu sais où est la porte ? » Interroge le natté en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-« Je vais vous montrer. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

-« Ok, puis tu reviens t'enfermer ici. Deux coups, un coup, trois coups, c'est le code. Tu n'ouvres qu'à ce code, tu fermes la fenêtre aussi. » Explique Duo en enlevant son bracelet. « Le O » dit-il.

-« Trowa ça va aller ? » Demande Heero pendant ce temps là en s'avançant vers le brun-roux.

Celui-ci acquiesce.

-« On est prêt ? » Demande Duo en venant vers les deux jeunes gens.

Heero ferme le portable en laissant assez d'espace pour qu'il reste allumé. Il passe le sac bandoulière que Maxwell lui avait préparé, on ne sait pas qu'il doive avoir les mains de libre.

-« Tu veux que je le porte ? » Demande Duo au Japonais.

Un regard glacial lui répond avant que Yuy se dirige vers la porte et appelle la jeune femme. Il l'ouvre prudemment, rien ne bouge dans les couloirs.

-« Par où ? » Interroge le métis.

-« A gauche, au fond du couloir à droite, la cinquième porte sur le mur gauche. » Enumère Graziella.

-« Mais tu n'as pas besoin de venir avec nous. » S'exclame le natté.

-« Duo, je vais finir par devenir folle à rester ici. » Panique la rousse en lui agrippant l'avant-bras.

-« C'est trop dangereux ! » Tranche Heero.

-« Graziella, on ne peut pas être performant et se concentrer à sauver Quatre, si on doit assurer ta protection. » Explique calmement Maxwell pour essayer de raisonner la jeune femme.

-« Duo, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre, tu en es capable. » Insiste-elle le regard implorant.

Heero rouvre le portable pour vérifier si Quatre a bougé de place.

-« Il avait biper ? » Demande Duo.

-« Non » répond Yuy en refermant le portable juste assez pour ne pas le couper.

-« Tu restes là, pour l'amour de Quatre, laisse-nous partir. » Supplie Maxwell qui ne pouvait abandonner l'amie de Winner, il ne voulait pas lui faire ça.

-« Duo, s'il te plaît ! » Insiste la rousse en se pendant à son bras pour le retenir.

Heero est déjà sorti, Trowa sur ses talons.

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je vais m'angoisser, ne me laisse pas là ! » Pleurniche la jeune femme.

Yuy se retourne

-« Duo ton initiation ! »

Maxwell regarde le Japonais avant que cela ne fasse tilt et qu'il lui mette son pouce sur le point stratégique, appuie, il retient la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le sol, il la porte pour la coucher au mieux sur le lit, avant de l'enfermer dans la pièce et partir sur la trace des deux autres.

Heero attendait que Duo apparaisse au coin du couloir pour reprendre sa progression minutieusement, il teste la résistance de la porte, avant de faire signe à Duo de venir.

-« A toi de jouer. »

-« Tu es sûr qu'il est par-là ? » Questionne le natté.

Le Japonais regarde le portable, vérifie, acquiesce. Duo met sa main dans sa tresse, en ressort une fine tige métallique et il se sert pour crocheter la serrure. La porte s'ouvre lentement, par précaution, Duo envoie un spray sorti de sa poche sur les charnières pour être sûr qu'elles ne grincent pas. Avec soulagement, le natté l'ouvre suffisamment grand pour qu'ils puissent descendre.

-« Tu repasses devant ? » Murmure Maxwell.

Heero secoue la tête, Duo commence à avancer.

-« Venez les marches sont en béton, ça ne va pas grincer » murmure Duo, une mini torche allumée.

-« Toujours aussi outillé qu'à l'époque d'Oz » dit Trowa en le suivant.

Heero ferme la marche.

Quand celui-ci arrive en bas, Duo lui effleure la main pour savoir dans quelle direction ils doivent se diriger. Le natté ressent une décharge électrique passer dans son corps, Yuy se recule ressentant la même sensation, leurs regards se soudent.

L'esprit de Maxwell s'active. Il ne veut plus se passer de lui, il lui a trop manqué, ils ont perdu trop de temps à s'éviter.

Yuy, accroché aux yeux indigo, se demande s'il pourra reprendre ses distances, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire semblant qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

La main de Trowa passe entre les deux ex-pilotes qui ne se lâchent pas du regard depuis au moins une trentaine de secondes

-« On a un ami à sortir de la merde. » Rappelle le Français.

Le Japonais acquiesce, regarde sur le portable et passe devant le natté. Au bout du couloir, un mur se dresse devant eux. Pourtant d'après l'ordinateur, Quatre est derrière.

-« Donne-moi ta torche, que je regarde le plan de l'école. » Ordonne Heero en tendant la main.

Pendant que le brun cherche à comprendre, Duo remonte sur ses pas en laissant sa main courir sur le mur. Un léger renfoncement se fait sentir sur la droite, il sent une poignée, pourtant la porte a la même couleur que les murs, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne l'ont pas vue en passant à côté, en plus elle se situe directement après une autre porte normale. Maxwell regarde s'il peut l'ouvrir et elle cède.

-« Trowa » murmure-t-il.

Barton arrive rapidement son arme à la main. La lumière d'un soupirail, sous l'éclairage externe, lui dévoilant des multiples caisses portant des années dessus.

-« Des archives » dit Trowa.

Un coup de coude.

-« Une tenture » murmure Duo.

Celui-ci s'y rend à pas de loup, soulève. Une porte de chêne massive se dresse sous la tenture. Duo descend la clenche, la porte grince en s'ouvrant en grand. Dans les deux secondes, Heero rentre dans la pièce arme aux poings, un regard noir sur le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas fait exprès la porte m'a glissé des mains, je ne m'attendais pas à ce poids. » Se justifie Maxwell.

Sans lui adresser plus d'attention, il lui passe devant, longeant le mur, Trowa prend l'autre mur.

-« Me reste le centre, vous êtes d'un chic. » Peste le châtain en avançant sous le couvert des deux autres.

Duo rentre scrutant la pièce du regard, dans le fond une autre porte en dessous on voit un rai de lumière. Il s'y dirige, teste la résistance de la poignée, la porte s'ouvre. Duo laisse son regard la parcourir. Quatre est assis sur une chaise les deux mains jointes dans le dos, sans lui laisser une chance d'atteindre son bracelet. Un bandeau sur les yeux, un autre sur la bouche. Il a la tête ballante, mais il n'y a rien d'autre dans la pièce.

-« Il n'est pas là, c'est pour ça que la porte de la cave était fermée » Précise Duo.

-« Hn » Rétorque Heero après avoir fait le même bilan de la situation.

Trowa pousse légèrement Duo pour entrer dans la pièce et se dirige vers le blond.

-« Il n'est qu'inconscient » Précise Barton en tendant la main vers Duo. « Ton couteau que je le détache. »

-« Chut ! » Fait Heero

Dans le lointain, on entend des pas, les trois ex-pilotes se précipitent contre le mur pour surprendre le nouveau venu. La poignée descend. Les trois retiennent leur respiration, c'est à ce moment là que Trowa éternue, bien qu'il ait essayé de l'étouffer. La clenche reste en suspend avant d'être relâchée et qu'un bruit de cavalcade se fasse.

-« Shit »

C'est tellement ancré qu'ils ne se concertent même pas, Duo ouvre la porte et part à la poursuite du fuyard. Heero sur ses talons en protection. En course, Duo est le plus rapide, Heero le plus apte à le couvrir au revolver.

A un tournant, Maxwell voit qu'il largue Yuy à la course, il ralentit quand il entend.

-« Cours, j'arrive, protège-toi. »

Avec un soupir le natté, sort son arme et reprend de la vitesse. En dessous des escaliers de la cave, il a juste le temps de voir la porte commencer à se refermer. Puisant dans ses réserves, il escalade les marches quatre à quatre et se rue sur la porte qui claque sur le mur, propulsant son poursuivant et lui donnant de l'élan pour se sauver. Duo a juste le temps de récupérer son équilibre et il repart derrière lui. Il voit qu'en même Heero au milieu des escaliers qui a récupéré son retard.

Le natté voit le pied de son adversaire au coin du couloir, quand il y arrive. Il se plaque sur le mur et jette un œil, le bruit de la course d'Heero se fait entendre deux mètres derrière. La voie est libre, la porte de la chambre de Grégoire se referme au milieu du couloir.

Maxwell va jusque là, l'ouvre en grand et reste paralysé par ce qui se trouve devant ses yeux. Yuy juste derrière lui, a le temps de se jeter sur le sol et de choper Duo en lui faisant un ciseau tout en mettant en joue Leman. Le natté s'effondre à côté de lui au moment où la détonation diminuée par un silencieux se fait. Un trou dans le mur apparaît, là où Duo était il y a une seconde. Sans quitter Grégoire des yeux, Heero porte sa main sur Maxwell. Leman les menace toujours de son arme.

-« Ca va ? » S'informe le brun.

-« Merci » Rétorque l'ex 02 en se relevant.

Il se dirige vers le jeune homme pour lui ôter son arme et immobiliser Grégoire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » Dit Heero en se relevant enfin à son tour.

-« Je crois qu'il y a des choses qui continueront à me paralyser de peur » dit Duo en montrant le mur.

A suivre…

* * *

(1) J'espère que ça te plaira Arlia Eien, je l'ai écris pour toi, donc il n'était pas prévu dans le texte que j'ai écris à l'origine.


	13. Souvenirs du passé

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella.

* * *

**Souvenir du passé**

**

* * *

**

Après avoir montré le mur à son ami, Duo attache les deux mains de Grégoire dans le dos du jeune homme et il le pousse vers la chaise de son bureau pour l'asseoir dessus.

Heero se tourne vers ce que lui a montré le natté. Son visage se décompose. Devant lui se dresse une photo d'un soldat de Oz, ce n'est pas le costume qui crée cette réaction, mais le visage et la taille de la photo, grandeur nature.

-« Tu as dit que j'étais arrivé à temps. » Rappelle le métis, le regard suppliant.

-« Ce jour-là. J'en étais à mon sixième jour de détention. »

La douleur apparaît sur le visage d'Heero. Mais Maxwell reprend en soupirant.

-« Le quatrième jour, je lui ai dit que je lui dirais tout que c'était trop horrible, humiliant, que je n'en pouvais plus. Je lui n'aurais pas dit la vérité, mais j'aurai fait semblant de lâcher la vérité. Il m'a bâillonné en me disant que j'étais le deuxième avec qui il pouvait autant prendre son pied. Qu'il arrivait à me faire réagir aussi et que je ne tombais pas dans les pommes à la moindre torture. Et surtout que je ne lui échapperais pas comme l'autre, comme toi, je suppose. »

Le regard de Yuy se pose sur Leman et un doigt vers la photo, il dit

-« Comment as-tu eu ça ? »

Grégoire ne veut pas répondre et reste dans son mutisme, Duo dit en se dirigeant vers le portrait.

-« Pas grave. »

Les deux mains sur le haut du poster, Maxwell commence à l'arracher du mur.

-« Laisse, le portrait de mon père. » Hurle Grégoire en essayant de se mettre debout pour l'arrêter. « C'était un homme merveilleux, abattu par un salaud dans le dos, et laissé à l'agonie, il est mort dans d'atroce souffrance, se vidant de son sang. »

-« Sur le coup, une balle dans la tête. » Lâche Heero une main sur l'épaule de Grégoire pour le maintenir assis.

-« Ce n'est pas ce qui est mis dans son dossier militaire. » Gronde Grégoire.

-« Duo, va me récupérer mon ordinateur, fouille cette pièce avec Trowa. Je l'emmène au poste. » Ordonne Yuy en passant sa main sous l'aisselle du jeune homme pour le faire se lever.

-« Ok, prends sa déposition, je rassemble les preuves. Nous comparerons ce qu'on a trouvé. » Dit Maxwell en se rendant déjà vers la porte.

-« Hn »

-« Heero. » tente Duo en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Un regard glacial lui répond. Le natté soupire, il ressent à nouveau ce vide dans son cœur, alors il préfère partir que de souffrir.

-« Je croyais t'avoir abattu, tu as su te faire oublier.» Dit Grégoire quand Duo referme la porte.

-« Tu as presque réussi, lève-toi. » Admet Heero entraînant le jeune homme.

-« Tu n'as aucune preuve contre moi. » Signale Leman un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

-« Non, mais j'en aurai, sur le terrain, le meilleur c'est Duo, rien ne lui échappe. » Précise Yuy, parfois pour obtenir une information il faut en lâcher une.

-« J'étais dans ma chambre. » Dit Grégoire comme si c'était suffisant comme excuse.

-« Son adversaire à la course est entré dans ta chambre, il n'y avait que toi. » Répond le brun, il savait que ça aurait plus de poids au tribunal. La parole de Duo ne sera pas mise en doute.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps, Maxwell a refait le chemin inverse. Il rentre dans la cave au moment où Quatre émerge enfin. Trowa avait détaché les liens, ainsi qu'enlevé les bandeaux.

-« Duo, ça ne vas pas. » Dit le blond en le voyant arriver.

-« Si et toi ? » Questionne le châtain en se baissant pour ramasser le portable déposé sur le sol pour le couper et le ranger dans le sac bandoulière qu'il avait trouvé sur le trajet.

-« Ce n'était pas une question. » Affirme Winner avant de le questionner pour comprendre le malaise de son ami. « Tu ne l'as pas rattrapé ? »

-« Si. Je viens encore de faire du mal à Heero. » Précise Duo avant de soupirer, il ne pourrait pas tromper Quatre, il le savait pertinemment.

-« Comment ça ? » Demande le blond en se levant.

-« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé de mon arrestation, quand Heero est venu me chercher. Il était heureux d'être arrivé à temps, de m'avoir évité ça. Il vient de se rendre compte que c'était pas tout à fait juste. » Avoue péniblement Maxwell. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal pour l'instant, c'était la souffrance qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de son ami, pas ce qu'il avait vécu à l'époque.

-« Vous en parlerez. » Rassure Winner. Il y avait plus urgent pour l'instant.

-« Il faudrait qu'il veuille me parler, soupire Duo. Trowa, on doit fouiller la chambre de Grégoire. Quatre, voilà la clef de notre chambre, Graz y est inconsciente, c'est normal, tu ne sauras pas la réveiller avant une bonne heure. » Enumère Duo d'un ton plus professionnel.

-« Alors, je fais les fouilles avec vous. » Affirme Winner.

-« Ca va Trowa ? » Demande Duo en voyant que le brun-roux a de nouveau les joues un peu rouges.

-« La piqûre diminue. » Admet ce dernier avant d'éternuer de nouveau.

-« C'est une belle saloperie que tu as chopée. Heero n'est pas encore bien remis. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Si, mais il manque d'entraînement. » Répond le Français.

Le natté passe le sac d'ordinateur en bandoulière en travers de son dos. Et commence à scruter la pièce où Quatre était maintenu en captivité.

-« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas biper ? » Demande Maxwell quand son regard revient sur le blond.

Quatre relève la tête et fixe Trowa.

-« Parce que je réfléchissais à tout ce qui était arrivé, je me posais énormément de questions. » Expose Winner.

-« Et tu as tes réponses ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ton pouvoir pour rester sur tes gardes ? Tu te savais seul en plus ! » Se fâche le châtain.

-« Duo, il y a un moment qu'il y a trop de haine tournée vers moi pour que je baisse mes barrières. J'ai été pris de panique à l'idée de perdre Graziella, j'ai oublié la mission. Je crois que ça t'arrive aussi pour l'instant, ne me fais pas la morale. » Rage le blond. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas parce que son ami est mal dans sa peau qu'il doit le laisser passer ses nerfs sur lui.

-« Il ne faut jamais mélanger boulot et sentiment ! » Lâche Trowa.

Les deux autres se retournent vers lui étonnés par sa réflexion qui n'est pas tout à fait fausse.

-« Je le vois avec vous trois, continue Barton. Il n'y en a aucun qui agit professionnellement. »

-« Encore une chance que c'est notre dernière mission à chacun alors. » Conclut Duo, il était de l'avis du brun-roux, depuis que les sentiments s'étaient mêlés à cette histoire, ils faisaient tous bourdes sur bourdes.

-« Comme ça, c'était Grégoire. » Dit Quatre en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-« Ouais, pourtant, ce n'est pas lui que j'aurai arrêté. » Admet Maxwell en longeant les murs à la recherche de quelque chose.

-« Et Bettina ? » Interroge le blond parce que comment il pouvait l'avoir tuer avant d'arriver à l'école.

Maxwell regarde Winner.

-« Il faudra qu'Heero éclaircisse ça. Bon, il n'y a rien ici. J'avais espéré que les tombes soient ici puisque tu y étais. » Soupire le natté.

Les trois ex pilotes repartent par les caves jusqu'aux bâtiments dortoirs.

-« J'espère qu'il nous dira où il a mis les corps, c'est plus facile de faire son deuil. » Précise Quatre en pensant à la douleur des familles.

0o0

Au même moment, Heero est arrivé au poste de police local et a commencé son interrogatoire.

-« Je n'ai rien fait, j'ai juste regardé dans le couloir pour voir qui courrait. » Se justifie Grégoire qui avait eu le temps du trajet en voiture pour monter une petite histoire qu'il croit plausible.

-« C'est pour ça que tu as tiré sur Duo quand il a ouvert la porte. » Rétorque Yuy devant l'énormité qu'il vient d'entendre.

-« J'ai cru à une agression. » Tente Leman.

-« Et tu m'as dit que tu croyais m'avoir abattu. » Rappelle le brun.

-« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu as des témoins ? » Interroge Grégoire.

-« J'ai ton arme et la balle qu'on a retirée de mon corps. » Précise le métis.

-« Et même si j'ai fait ça, tu ne peux pas me coller sur le dos toutes les disparitions. Sans cadavre, pas de meurtre, je connais la loi, ma mère est secrétaire judiciaire. » Révèle Leman en relevant la tête, assez fier de lui sur ce point là.

-« Rébecca Marcapol, ça ne te dit rien ? » Questionne Heero en reprenant son dossier.

-« Je suis sorti avec elle, je n'en étais pas responsable, surtout après l'avoir quitté. » Répond Grégoire autant dire certaines choses pour ne pas paraître suspect.

-« Blanche Vestiel ? »

-« Elle vient de mon village. C'est la meilleure amie de Graziella. » Rétorque Leman en haussant les épaules.

-« Loise Clarck ? »

-« C'était une nympho, une lesbienne en plus. C'est dégoûtant. » Persifle Grégoire en frissonnant.

-« Et que ton père se tapait des jeunes gens pour son plaisir plus que pour obtenir des informations, ça te fait quoi ? » Gronde Yuy écœuré par l'attitude du jeune homme qu'il a en face de lui.

-« Arrête de salir sa mémoire, tu ne sais rien de lui. » Se fâche Grégoire.

-« Et toi, tu ne sais même pas comment il est mort. Je l'ai abattu, une balle dans la tête pour libérer Duo. Tu l'as entendu, tu as vu sa réaction en le voyant. » Lâche d'une voix neutre Yuy.

-« Non, ma mère m'a tout raconté, elle m'a donné les dossiers dernièrement. » Hurle Leman en cherchant à se lever pour défendre l'honneur de son père.

0o0

Les trois autres sont arrivés à la chambre de Grégoire et commencent à fouiller. Chacun s'attaque à une tâche. Winner cherche des preuves à partir du lit, Barton s'occupe de la garde-robe, tandis que Maxwell garde une vue d'ensemble.

Quatre vient de mettre la main sur les dossiers cités par Leman, ils se trouvaient dans la table de nuit.

-« Tiens, Duo. » Propose le blond sachant que son ami aime avoir les détails surtout quand il est le responsable d'une enquête.

-« Regarde ce qui est important. » Dit le natté en chipotant pour faire sortir la balle qui est dans le mur sans faire de marque dessus, qu'elle puisse servir pour la balistique et de preuve.

Après cinq minutes, le châtain vient vers son ami avec la balle dans un mouchoir en papier.

-« Quand tu iras retrouver Graz, mets cette balle avec celle du corps d'Heero. Il en aura besoin. »

-« C'est les dossiers du soldat Mc Stuval. » Enonce Winner maintenant que son ami n'est plus concentré sur ce qu'il fait.

-« C'est un nom de famille courant Mc Stuval ? » Interroge Maxwell en plissant le front.

-« Je ne sais pas Duo. » Admet le blond en secouant la tête.

L'Américain regarde le Français qui est assis au bureau. Il vide consciencieusement les tiroirs, pour les sortir et vérifier s'il n'y a pas quelques choses en dessous. L'attention du natté retourne au poster sur le mur, avant d'avoir un frisson qui lui parcourt l'échine.

-« Je me demande si Graziella connaissait ce poster. » Murmure Maxwell plus que pour lui-même.

-« C'est le dossier d'un soldat mort en mission. La photo c'est celle du poster. Il a été abattu dans le dos. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mauvaises choses dans ce dossier. Il faisait le tour des bases, sa spécialisation, la récupération d'informations. » Expose le blond après avoir fini de parcourir le dossier.

-« Je veux bien croire qu'avec ses méthodes, il en récupérait des données. » Persifle Duo entre ses dents avant de glisser sous le lit sur lequel Quatre continue à vider la table de nuit.

-« Quatre prends ça tu veux. »

Le blond tend la main pour recevoir une clef USB. Il allume l'ordinateur que Duo avait déposé sur le lit pour avoir les mains libres pour sortir la balle du mur.

-« Tu me dis ce que c'est ? » Interroge Maxwell après un moment, il était impatient d'en avoir le contenu.

-« Oui, attends, l'ordinateur s'allume. »

-« Quatre, tiens. »

Cette fois, c'est une arme que prend le blond. Elle est dans un petit sac plastique pour les empruntes.

-« C'est une arme militaire ça. » Constate Winner après l'avoir manipulé.

-« Et dans la clef USB ? » S'impatiente Maxwell.

L'Arabe s'active sur l'ordinateur pour lui dire étonné.

-« Des rapports de mission. »

Duo sort d'en dessous du lit pour venir voir personnellement en disant.

-« Rapports de mission, mais ça n'a pas de sens. »

Trowa se lève du bureau et éternue.

-« Regardez-vous même. » Lâche Quatre en reprenant ses fouilles dans la table de nuit.

Duo s'accroupit devant le portable et commence à fouiller pour tomber sur l'interpellation du pilote 01 du Gundam Wing. Maxwell réfléchit pour retrouver plus ou moins la période de son arrestation et la cherche.

-« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit des rapports criant de vérité. » Dit le natté en commençant de lire à haute voix la quatrième journée.

-_« Le 02 ne veut pas parler_. _Je vais devoir recommencer l'interrogatoire, les privations de nourritures, les coups n'ont pas de prise sur lui. Dommage que le fouet et le fer rouge soient interdits maintenant. _La bonne blague. » Peste Duo en relevant son tee-shirt dévoilant des zébrures du fouet. « Le fer rouge est sur ma cuisse. Ca montait son excitation au paroxysme. »

-« Duo ! » Lâche Quatre profondément blessé.

-« Par contre pourquoi cacher ça, alors que le reste était apparent ? Où est l'ordinateur pour la lire ? » S'étonne Maxwell en se relevant, il n'allait pas continuer à lire ça, ça le démoralisait.

-« On va le trouver. » Affirme Trowa d'une voix cassée, avant de tousser.

-« Je t'emmène chez le toubib quand j'irai porter tout ça à Heero. » dit Duo.

-« Je ferais les deux. » Tousse Barton.

-« Grégoire Leman, Soldat Mc Stuval. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le nom de son père ? » Lâche Quatre pensivement.

-« Il était mis, père inconnu, rappelle-toi. » Sourit le natté.

-« Il en sait des choses, alors qu'il est inconnu ! » S'étonne Winner.

Trowa sourit à Duo.

-« La bulle. » Répond l'Américain en soulevant les sourcils, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Trowa acquiesce.

-« C'est ce savant mélange qui me fait craquer. » Ajoute le Français.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que son père ne l'a pas reconnu qu'il ne l'a pas élevé. » Eclaire le natté.

-« Oh ! » S'étonne le blond qui n'avait pas pensé que c'était possible.

-« Sûrement un enfant illégitime, il devait être marié ailleurs. » Complète Maxwell tout en continuant à vider l'armoire penderie quand son visage s'éclaire.

-« Trouvé ! » S'exclame le natté en montrant l'ordinateur.

-« Cool, je vais pouvoir aller retrouver Graziella. » Sourit Quatre en se mettant debout. Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'ordinateur et qu'ils avaient regardé partout, ils allaient ranger et retourner à leur chambre.

-« Tu pouvais y aller, on aurait fini à deux. » Lâche Trowa un rien vexé de voir le visage radieux de son ex-amant au nom de la jeune femme.

-« Ok, je te prépare le pistolet et les deux balles pour quand tu repasses. »

Winner ouvre la porte, au moment où Peter passe dans le couloir, habillé de la tête aux pieds, sa veste négligeant jetée sur son épaule.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Gronde le roux.

Son regard accroche le poster, il pousse le blond pour rentrer dans la chambre, tombe en arrêt devant Duo et Trowa qui fouillent les affaires de son ami.

-« Ne vous gênez plus ! » S'offusque Peter.

-« Peter, Grégoire a été arrêté, nous ne faisons que notre travail. » Répond Duo en remettant les pulls en place.

-« Votre travail, n'importe quoi ? Tu es curieux, c'est tout. Tu as toujours été trop curieux. Tu te mêles de tout. » Corrige le roux.

-« Pour mener une enquête à bien, c'est plus facile d'être curieux. Va faire ce que tu dois faire Quatre. » Conclut Maxwell.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient le coupable, ils n'étaient plus des étudiants mais à nouveau des Preventers en fonction, il pouvait lâcher l'information.

Peter plisse des yeux en posant son regard sur Trowa.

-« Il est interdit d'amener quelqu'un d'extérieur dans ta chambre, c'est dans le règlement. Je vais te faire virer. » Prévient Mac Stuval, il s'étonne en voyant Quatre marcher dans le couloir. « Pourquoi l'alarme ne se déclenche pas ? » Murmure-t-il en plissant encore plus du front.

-« Parce qu'on l'a débranchée. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir et puis le préfet est au courant. » Lâche le natté tout en continuant de remettre des choses en place.

Il voit Trowa qui sourit des yeux de sa réponse, on ne peut plus logique pour quelqu'un d'habitué à ne pas mentir, mais qui contourne souvent la vérité.

-« J'en parlerai à Monsieur Nash, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des moyens de pression. » Affirme Peter, tout en discutant, ses yeux retournent au poster sur le mur.

-« Tu le connais ? » Demande Duo en désignant le soldat Mc Stuval au mur.

-« Je n'ai pas à te répondre. »

-« Dommage pour toi, tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi il a ça dans sa chambre. » Lâche Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

-« Je lui demanderai. » Rétorque froidement Peter, il n'avait pas besoin du natté pour obtenir des réponses, Grégoire était son ami.

-« S'il revient à l'école. Tu n'es jamais venu dans sa chambre avant ? » Interroge le châtain continuant son enquête contre vent et marée.

-« Tu n'arrêtes jamais de poser des questions ? » S'impatiente le roux.

-« Si quand j'ai mes réponses. » Sourit Duo avant de reprendre son rangement.

Trowa éternue une fois de plus, avant de tousser.

-« Excuse-nous, je voudrais pouvoir finir ça avant d'aller en cours. » Dit Maxwell en s'activant correctement en tournant le dos à Peter.

Ce dernier le regarde réfléchissant à tout ce que le natté vient de dire.

-« Si tu me dis pourquoi il a été arrêté, je te dis qui c'est ! » Propose tout d'un coup Mac Stuval.

-« Je sais qui c'est, je veux juste savoir si tu le connais. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Oui, je le connais. »

-« Et c'est qui ? » Questionne Maxwell en se tournant vers le roux.

-« Mon père. » Lâche celui-ci en regardant ses pieds honteux de devoir l'avouer.

Duo se retourne vivement vers Trowa puis reporte son attention sur Peter.

-« Ton père ! » S'exclame le natté.

-« Andrews Mc Stuval. Je n'en suis pas très fier, mais c'est mon père. Alors ? » Redemande Peter, il avait répondu, il voulait ses réponses.

-« Arrêté pour m'avoir tiré dessus et sur Heero, mon copain. » Répond enfin Duo.

-« Ex ! » Précise Trowa.

-« Il y tient tellement qu'on dise ex ? S'étonne Duo. Enfin, ce n'est pas le problème maintenant » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Sûrement aussi l'enlèvement de Quatre et les quatorze disparitions. » Achève-t-il. En lâchant cette information, il espérait vraiment que d'autres lui seraient rendues, consciemment ou inconsciemment.

-« Quatorze, il n'y en a jamais eu autant. » S'indigne Peter.

-« Si quatorze disparitions depuis qu'il est là, enfin non treize. Bettina, ce n'est pas possible, il n'était pas encore là. Vas-y Trowa, il est presque 6 heures du mat, il ne faudrait pas qu'un étudiant te trouve dans les bâtiments. Je vais finir seul, va prendre le reste des preuves chez Quatre. Tu veux bien déposer l'ordi d'Heero à sa place et n'oublie pas d'aller voir le toubib. Tu n'es pas fier de ton père à cause de quoi ? » Continue le natté.

Trowa soulève un sourcil avant de se rendre compte que la dernière phrase n'était pas pour lui.

-« Tu ne sais pas qui c'était, si tu me demandes ça. » Lâche Peter un rien révolté.

-« Si je sais. Il était bourreau pour Oz. » Répond calmement Maxwell en réprimant à temps le frisson qui remontait le long de son dos.

-« Et un des pires. » Soupire Mac Stuval en regardant ses pieds.

-« Tu reviens d'où ? » Interroge le châtain quand il constate que le jeune homme se perd dans ses souvenirs.

-« Ca fait partie de ton enquête ? » Demande Peter directement sur la défensive.

-« Tant qu'on n'a pas toutes les preuves, elle n'est pas clôturée. » Sourit Duo pour le mettre en confiance.

-« Alors ce n'est peut-être pas Grégoire ! » S'exclame plein d'espoir Peter.

-« Peut-être. »

Mc Stuval fait demi-tour.

-« Peter ! Je peux te demander de ne pas dévoiler ce que tu sais, je ne voudrais pas devoir t'arrêter pour obstruction à l'enquête. Et Nash fait partie des suspects. » Ajoute le châtain.

-« Si tu me dis pourquoi il a cette photo. » Lâche le roux, heureux d'avoir la réponse à une question qui le tracassait depuis un moment.

Duo se mord la lèvre, réfléchit et cède. De toute façon, il en avait déjà dit pas mal, s'il voyait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, il le mettrait en prison.

-« Il dit que c'est son père, mais lui lui voue une adoration sans borne et ne sait pas la moitié de ce que tu sais. »

-« Ce serait mon demi-frère ! Alors là, il n'y a plus d'espoir. » Soupire Peter, les traits déconfits tout d'un coup.

Duo arrête son mouvement et regarde le roux. La question lui brûle la bouche, mais devant la tête qu'il fait, il la retient et reprend son rangement.

Après cinq minutes, alors que le jeune reste prostré dans la porte de la chambre de Grégoire, il lui dit en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du roux.

-« Viens Peter, j'ai fini »

µµµ

Heero avait fini par abandonner l'interrogatoire n'obtenant plus de réponses. Grégoire a été mis dans un cachot du commissariat. Il reprend la direction de sa planque pour avoir les derniers éléments de l'enquête, savoir ce qu'a fait le natté de son côté.

Il y arrive au moment où Trowa revenait avec ce que Duo avait trouvé. Voyant l'état physique du brun-roux, il lui demande.

-« Hôpital ou médecin ? »

-« Toubib » Eternue Trowa.

Yuy passe son bras autour des épaules du Français et l'entraîne vers la voiture. Son collègue est brûlant de fièvre et tient difficilement sur ses jambes.

A Suivre…


	14. Penible l'enquête

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella.

* * *

**Pénible l'enquête**

**

* * *

**

Après une visite chez un médecin, Barton se repose sur le lit. Le docteur lui avait administré une piqûre d'antibiotique canon, et une liste de médicaments à ingurgiter. Après une nuit blanche et l'énergie qu'il avait déployée, il prenait du repos, bien mérité.

Heero, pendant ce temps, entreprend de regarder l'ordinateur et la clef USB. Il avait déposé les deux balles et les armes au centre balistique pendant que Trowa passait sa visite médicale.

Tout comme Duo, Heero trouve bizarre d'avoir caché la clef USB ailleurs que l'ordinateur et les dossiers. Mais il fallait des preuves de sa culpabilité. Le simple faite que Maxwell l'ait poursuivi jusque dans sa chambre, n'était pas suffisant pour l'inculper de l'enlèvement de Quatre, surtout que ce dernier n'avait rien entendu, ni vu avant de se faire assommer.

Il n'y avait rien de compromettant dans la clef, alors pourquoi l'avoir cachée ? Le Japonais avait fini par la mettre de côté et s'attaquer à l'ordinateur que Duo n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder.

Après plusieurs heures, il n'avait rien trouvé de compromettant non plus. Grégoire l'utilisait surtout pour l'école et on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de le cacher. Maxwell faisait pareil avec le sien pour palier aux vols.

Heero finit par le couper, il doit se coucher et récupérer un peu. Il va mettre sur son lit, les deux bras sur les yeux, il réfléchit. Il en a marre de cette mission, il veut Duo, comme il a voulu la paix, de façon désespérée. En plus, Yuy savait que le jeune homme est prêt. Mais tant que la mission n'est pas finie, il doit rester concentré et surtout ne plus courir de risque, et encore moins se blesser. Si ça arrivait, il le savait que Duo s'éloignerait définitivement de lui. Il était soulagé que ce soit Trowa qui soit malade, le Français lui avait dit de rester à l'écart pour ne pas être contaminé.

Le Japonais s'endort.

Sur l'heure de midi, Duo pousse la porte pour se trouver dans le palais de la belle au bois dormant. Il se dirige, tout sourire, vers le lit du Japonais. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa tête.

-« Heero » Murmure-t-il en voulant déposer sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour le réveiller sans pour autant sortir Barton de son sommeil.

Dans la seconde, Maxwell se retrouve assis sur le cul, propulsé par une arme sortie dont ne sait où et qui lui atterrit entre les deux yeux. Ca n'enlève pourtant pas le sourire du natté.

-« J'aurai pu te tuer. » S'offusque le brun.

-« Tu vérifies toujours avant de tirer. » Affirme le châtain en se redressant un peu mais sans se lever.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Interroge le métis.

-« J'ai une information à te transmettre. »

-« Il y a le mail. » Rappelle Heero.

-« C'est urgent ! »

Le Japonais s'assied sur le lit. Il range son arme sous son coussin. Puis il fait face au natté, toujours sur le sol. Heero regarde son ami et l'encourage à parler du regard.

-« Graziella m'a dit que Grégoire était doué en informatique, qu'il faisait merveille dans la construction de programme. »

-« C'est ça l'urgent ! » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Heu ! Oui ! »

-« Tu aurais pu envoyer ça par mail. » S'indigne le brun, en tant normal Duo n'aurait pas cherché à le voir, ni prendre le risque qu'on le surprenne, l'enquête n'était pas finie, il y avait toujours des risques, la possibilité que Grégoire ait des complices.

-« Je ne sais pas quand tu regardes tes mails, on aurait perdu du temps. » Essaye de se justifier Maxwell se rendant bien compte qu'il n'agissait pas normalement. « Tu ne regardes pas un programme avec la même attention si tu sais que tu as affaires à quelqu'un comme toi ! »

-« Hn »

-« Je retourne en cours. » Lâche-t-il en se levant, il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait être dans l'enceinte des bâtiments avant la reprise des cours.

µµµ

Durant le cours de math, Peter glisse un mot à Duo, ce dernier l'ouvre et le lit directement.

_C'est moi qui ai commis les meurtres, la preuve Bettina Rogg est enterrée sous le rocher près du bouleau dans la forêt du parc._

-« Je t'emmène voir mon collègue tantôt (1), c'est lui qui est chargé de l'enquête et décision finale. » Murmure Maxwell avant de reprendre une attitude normale.

« C'est vrai que c'est plus plausible lui, que Grégoire. Quoi que Grégoire avait les mobiles, mais les preuves allaient dans le sens de Peter, quel casse tête cette mission » pense Duo incapable de se concentrer sur les explications de Monsieur Nash.

µµµ

Directement après les cours de l'après-midi, le natté se rend au cabanon accompagné de Peter qui le suit docilement.

-« Heero ! » Dit-il en poussant la porte du cabanon.

-« Tu as encore une urgence ! » Lâche sarcastique Yuy en se tournant vers la porte et en coupant d'une main l'écran de l'ordinateur quand il voit que son ami n'est pas seul.

-« Des aveux. Il m'a dit qu'il sait où est enterrée Bettina et que c'est lui le coupable. » Répond Maxwell en se retenant de soupirer.

Le brun sort ses menottes et attache Peter. Un regard noir sur le natté. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à son collègue de laisser un suspect ou même un coupable circuler librement ? A l'extérieur, il comprenait, mais il aurait dû entraver sa liberté dès qu'il avait passé le pas de cette porte.

-« Je l'emmène au poste. »

-« Tu as avancé avec la clef USB ? » Interroge le natté le regard rivé sur la table de travail.

-« Non, retourne à l'internat. Reste un suspect en liberté. » Ordonne Yuy.

-« Je sais. Tu veux que je m'occupe de la clef USB ? » Questionne le châtain en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

-« Tu crois faire mieux que moi ? » S'étonne Heero.

Duo rougit.

-« Moi pas, mais peut-être Quatre ou Monsieur Hoever. Howard repasse ce soir. » Explique Maxwell pour justifier son raisonnement.

-« Prends le tout, je ne sais pas tout faire. » Admet le brun qui tient toujours l'avant-bras du roux.

-« Je t'envoie un mail au soir. » Précise le natté cherchant des excuses pour prolonger l'instant.

-« Hn. »

Peter est resté silencieux, les écoutant parler. Voyant les traits du châtain se décomposer au fil de la discussion.

Duo rassemble tout ce qu'il doit prendre et se dirige vers la porte. Mac Stuval rappelle le natté.

-« Duo, sur mon bureau il y a un numéro de téléphone. Tu veux bien prévenir que je n'irai pas ce soir ? » Sollicite Peter, le regard rempli d'espoir.

-« Ce sera fait. » Promet le natté en se retournant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

-« Duo, Trowa reste. S'il y a un problème bip. » Lâche le brun qui n'avait pas tellement envie de voir partir le châtain, sa vue l'apaisait.

-« Malade comme il est ! » S'exclame indigné Maxwell. « Qu'il reste au chaud sous la couette. Je gère l'interne, occupe-toi de l'externe. »

-« C'est lui ton ex ? » Interroge Peter en montrant Heero de la tête.

-« Oui, mais tu m'as dit qu'il traînait moins donc tu savais qui c'était ! » S'étonne Duo.

-« Je n'ai fait que répéter ce que m'a dit Grégoire. » Admet Mac Stuval en haussant les épaules.

Duo regarde Heero derrière le roux.

-« Tu connais cette cabane ? » Demande Maxwell de plus en plus septique.

-« Je connais, mais je n'étais jamais venu. » Avoue-t-il en parcourant une nouvelle fois la pièce qui s'offre à lui.

Heero détache Peter et lui tend une feuille et un bic.

-« Fais-moi la liste des disparus. » Ordonne le métis.

Peter s'exécute pendant que Duo dépose l'ordinateur sur le bureau afin de se rendre près de Trowa et voir ce que le médecin lui a donné comme diagnostique.

-« Voilà, treize noms plus Bettina, les quatorze disparus. » dit Mac Stuval après une demi-heure.

Heero reste stoïque et regarde la liste.

-« C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il y en avait quatorze. » Avoue Maxwell en sondant son collègue.

-« Les noms sont justes, dit Heero. A moins que tu aies lâché ça aussi. »

-« Quand même pas ! » S'indigne le natté.

-« Mets-moi où sont les corps ? » Dit Yuy en rendant la liste.

-« Près de Bettina. » Répond Peter sans vouloir reprendre la liste.

Heero remet les menottes au roux, il n'a pas trop le choix, il se rend bien compte qu'il y a un problème quelque part, mais il ne peut pas prendre le risque, il sait trop de choses autant le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-« Duo, tu n'oublies pas mon coup de fil ? » Demande Peter alors qu'il se fait traîner par le Japonais.

Maxwell prend la clef USB et l'ordinateur de Grégoire qu'il avait remis sur le bureau, il dit au revoir à Trowa et de quitter aussi le cabanon.

Arrivé à l'internat, le natté se rend immédiatement à la chambre de Peter pour chercher le numéro de téléphone qu'il doit faire. Il se rend ensuite à la cabine à pièces du dortoir C.

Duo reste dix minutes au téléphone avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de Graziella où il sait qu'à cette heure-ci il trouverait également Quatre. Il rentre en trompe dans la pièce et commence à circuler en marchant de long en large en donnant ses informations le plus rapidement possible.

-« Je dois aller en ville, puis au commissariat. Tu peux prévenir monsieur Hoever et Howard que j'aurai du retard, si je viens. Ah oui, tu es seul. Trowa à une angine blanche, il a toujours 40° de température et est HS. Heero est en ville pour la suite de l'enquête. Ca va aller ? Tiens si tu sais regarder la clef USB et l'ordi de Grégoire. Heero n'a rien trouvé mais on ne sait jamais. » Lâche-t-il en lui mettant la valise dans les bras avant de partir au galop dans les couloirs.

-« Tu as pris note de tout ce qu'il a dit ? » Demande Graziella qui écarquille les yeux en regardant la porte qui vient de se refermer sur le jeune homme.

-« Oui, j'ai l'habitude, il est toujours comme ça quand il est nerveux. La suite de l'enquête, par contre, j'ai loupé un morceau, je n'ai pas été mis au courant. » Murmure Winner en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Si Heero est en ville, comment va-t-il y aller ? » Questionne la jeune femme sachant qu'ils n'ont qu'une voiture planquée sur la grande route pour leur déplacement.

-« Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, Duo restera toujours Duo. » Sourit le blond en déposant l'ordinateur et la clef USB sur le bureau de sa copine.

µµµ

C'est un Shinigami surexcité qui arrive au commissariat.

-« Je dois voir le Preventer Heero Yuy, Preventer Duo Maxwell, c'est urgent. »

-« Il est en audition de coupable. » Prévient le planton.

-« Non d'innocent, j'ai toutes les preuves ici. » Affirme le natté en montrant une petite farde.

-« Je vais le prévenir. » Propose l'homme.

Duo regarde partir l'agent, celui-ci revient dans les cinq minutes.

-« Il a dit d'envoyer un mail, qu'il en prendrait connaissance plus tard. »

-« Ah non ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

Duo part dans la direction prise par l'agent quelques minutes plus tôt. Il commence à ouvrir les portes fermées une à une avant que le planton ne réagisse et ne lui court après.

A la cinquième porte, Maxwell soupire et entre dans la pièce.

-« Que tu m'évites, je peux le comprendre, mais pas au détriment d'un innocent. » Gronde-t-il en déposant un dossier devant Heero.

Son regard reste rivé dans les yeux cobalt noirs de colère.

-« Tu as fini ? » Demande Yuy calmement.

-« Il ne peut pas être coupable, il travaille comme veilleur de nuit dans une entreprise de la région. Il fait ça depuis trois ans pour payer ses études. La pension de veuve de sa mère a été refusée à cause des crimes de guerre de son père. Il n'était pas là, le jour où on t'a tiré dessus, le jour où Quatre a été enlevé. Il commence à 21 heures pour finir à 4h30. La secrétaire de la société doit me faire parvenir la liste de tous ses jours prestés. On n'aura plus qu'à vérifier avec les dates des disparitions. » Commence à exposer fébrilement le natté.

-« J'avais compris ton message. Et si j'avais voulu mener l'enquête autrement. Analyser tout, avant qu'il ne soit au courant. » Répond tranquillement Heero en montrant Peter de la tête.

-« Et laisser un innocent en prison ! Heero ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Il n'est pas si innocent que ça, le cadavre de Bettina est là où il l'a dit ! » Certifie Yuy toujours d'une voix neutre.

-« Il manque un indice quelque part. » Peste le natté en baissant pour la première fois son regard.

-« Retourne le chercher alors ! » Rétorque le brun.

-« Il faudra que tu m'expliques ton comportement, je ne te suis plus. » Lâche Duo en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

-« Duo, ton dossier, fais-moi un mail complet. » Exige Yuy.

Maxwell revient sur ses pas, rassemble le tout avant de sortir sans dire un mot. Dans un mouvement de rage, il rouvre la porte pour lui dire.

-« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me prévenir dans le couloir, tu l'aurais fait avant. Que tu m'en veuilles dans le privé, je comprends, mais pas au détriment d'une enquête. »

Le natté referme la porte, Heero s'affale sur la chaise près de Peter.

-« Duo, j'en peux plus de te traiter comme ça ! » Murmure Yuy.

-« Pourquoi le fais-tu alors ? Vous avez la chance de vous aimer d'un amour réciproque. »

Le brun sursaute, il en avait oublié le jeune homme à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait de ne plus savoir faire la part des choses ? Il voit que le roux attend une réponse et lui ressent le besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas et qui ne peut pas le juger pour ce qu'il a l'habitude de paraître.

-« Duo ne veut pas. »

-« Vu de l'extérieur, c'est plutôt toi qui le repousse. » Rétorque sèchement Peter.

Un regard froid lui répond.

-« Tu maintiens ta déposition, malgré ce que Duo a trouvé ? » Questionne Yuy en se levant de la chaise.

-« Oui. »

Heero sort de la pièce, la referme à clef et se dirige vers la pièce des enregistrements pour taper la déposition pour pouvoir lui faire signer.

µµµ

Duo ramène la moto de l'examen à sa place et se rend chez Monsieur Hoever même s'il n'a pas grand espoir d'y trouver encore Quatre vu l'heure tardive.

-« Ah te voilà ! Howard a dû rentrer à son hôtel, ainsi que Quatre qui est dans votre chambre m'a-t-il dit. Monsieur Nash est venu me signaler le vol de la moto, il t'a vu partir dessus. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, toi ? » S'inquiète le professeur devant l'air abattu du jeune homme.

-« Ca va aller, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu à monsieur Nash ? » Questionne le natté pour ne pas démentir ce qu'à dit monsieur Hoever.

-« Que tu m'avais prévenu, il n'en démordait pas, disant que tu n'étais jamais venu dans mon studio. Je lui ai quand même signalé que nous avions eu cours ensemble, que tu l'avais fait à ce moment là. Je savais que tu me l'as ramènerai. » Rassure l'homme d'une voix compatissante.

-« J'y vais, j'ai encore tout un dossier à faire. Il n'était pas trop déçu Howard ? » Questionne Duo alors qu'il met sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-« Il repassera demain, il part pour l'espace juste après, il espère te voir. » Précise l'homme.

-« Moi aussi. »

Duo s'en va en secouant la main. Arrivé à sa chambre, il trouve Graziella et Quatre enlacés. Il va directement à son bureau pour écrire le mail à Heero. Quand il ouvre la boite mail, il a la joie d'y trouver, toutes les informations que la secrétaire devait lui envoyer. Il se met de suite au travail, après avoir sorti les dossiers de la caisse à violon. Quatre l'avait regardé faire avant de s'occuper de sa copine, qui un peu gênée, lui avait demandé de jouer du violon.

Après une heure, Maxwell devait constater après avoir déjà regardé la moitié des dossiers que pas une fois Peter n'avait été à l'internat la nuit de la disparition d'une victime.

-« Quatre, tu as regardé la clef USB ? » Interroge d'un coup le natté qui avait besoin de ses renseignements pour clôturer son mail.

-« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. » Répond le blond en rangeant son violon.

-« Tu n'as pas pris le temps. » Rétorque d'une voix vide le châtain.

Winner prend l'ordinateur de Grégoire et la clef USB et se met au travail.

-« Et toi, sur quoi travailles-tu ? » Demande Quatre parce que pour s'activer de la sorte, ça devait être important.

-« Prouver que Peter est innocent pour le sortir de prison. » Répond sans relever la tête Maxwell.

-« Peter est en prison ? S'étonne Quatre. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'exclut de cette enquête. » Râle-t-il.

-« J'ai l'impression que tu ne t'impliques pas dans cette enquête. » Persifle le châtain.

-« J'ai horreur quand tu as raison en changeant seulement un ou deux mots de mes phrases. Et pourquoi est-il en prison ? » Soupire le blond.

-« Bettina est enterrée là où il me l'a dit cette après midi et il s'accuse de toutes les disparitions. Mais comme il travaille les nuits des disparitions et qu'elles ont tout eu lieu la nuit, ça ne peut pas être lui ! » Affirme Duo toujours les yeux sur son travail.

-« Il travaille ! Peter , Lâche Graziella. Mais il n'a pas le droit on est rémunéré pour être chef de dortoir. » S'indigne-t-elle.

-« Il est veilleur de nuit pour payer ses études depuis trois ans. » Explique Maxwell en s'arrêtant pour la première fois depuis une heure.

-« Duo ! Viens voir, appelle Quatre. Comment Heero, n'a pas vu ça ? » S'exclame-t-il de plus en plus étonné devant ce qui défile devant ses yeux.

Le natté se lève directement et vient regarder, il ouvre des yeux énormes en voyant toutes les preuves, tout le déroulement des enlèvements, la façon dont il les avait tués, ainsi que l'emplacement des corps et bonheur suprême pour Duo, la raison.

-« Donne-moi la clef. » Ordonne Maxwell.

Le blond coupe le programme et tend la clef au natté.

-« Regarde, rien, c'est un génie, tu avais raison Graz. Il faut les deux pour que ça marche. » S'extasie le châtain. Il perd rapidement son sourire et continue. « Tu veux bien porter tout ça à Heero, Quatre ! Lui dire que les recherches sur l'enquête de Nash c'est vraiment urgent. »

-« Pourquoi, n'y vas-tu pas toi-même ? » S'étonne Winner. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Duo aurait sauté sur n'importe quelle occasion pour aller retrouver le métis.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de me faire jeter une quatrième fois aujourd'hui. Insiste sur le "urgent". Je veux rentrer sur L2. »

Graziella regarde son copain, celui-ci lui fait signe de se taire.

-« Je dois y aller maintenant ? » Demande Winner.

-« Oui, j'aimerai. »

Quatre rassemble tout et part par la fenêtre.

-« J'espère que tu n'as pas de plantes dans ton appartement, sinon, elles seront dans un sale état. » Dit Graziella pour meubler la conversation quand elle voit Duo ranger ce qu'il fait.

-« Je vis en collocation, Hilde c'est sûrement occupé de tout ça. » Répond Maxwell en haussant les épaules.

-« Tu vis avec Hilde ! Je comprends mieux. »

-« Mieux quoi ? » Demande le natté en arrêtant ses mouvements pour regarder la rousse toujours assise sur le lit de Quatre.

-« Qu'Heero croyait que tu sortais avec elle. »

µµµ

Arrivé au cabanon, Quatre ouvre doucement la porte. Il y a juste Trowa qui dort dans son lit, le reste de la cabane est dans le noir. Le bruit que fait une sécurité qui s'enlève se fait entendre.

-« Trowa, c'est moi. » Précise le blond avant de se faire dégommer, il devait sûrement avoir un code entre lui et Heero, comme il en avait un entre Duo et lui.

-« Allume. » Ordonne Barton en rangeant son arme sous son oreiller.

-« Heero n'est pas là ! Duo m'envoie lui faire une communication. » Lâche Winner en entrant dans la pièce, il se dirige vers le lit.

Le sourcil gauche se lève un peu.

-« Il n'a pas eu envie de se faire repousser encore une fois sur la journée. Je t'explique ! »

Barton acquiesce, pendant que Quatre montre tout ce que lui a demandé Duo. Heero pousse la porte, parcourt la pièce du regard pour en revenir au blond.

-« Il n'a pas eu envie de se faire jeter une quatrième fois sur la journée, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de L2 avec ce sentiment de plénitude. Tu vas trop loin dans ton plan Heero, tu vas le perdre. Je vais essayer d'arrondir les angles en lui disant que j'ai ressenti que tu étais déçu qu'il ne soit pas venu lui-même et c'est vrai. Montre-lui qu'il est encore important pour toi. Hilde n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de pouvoir le conquérir un jour. Il y a une demande de recherche en urgence dans un mail qu'il t'a envoyé en début de soirée. Trowa va t'expliquer le reste. Tant que je ne serais pas rentré, Duo va m'attendre, il a passé une nuit blanche, avec le stress en plus de la journée. Il a besoin de dormir. » Enumère Winner en se levant du lit de Barton.

-« Qu'elle est cette recherche urgente ? » Questionne le brun en se rendant déjà à son bureau pour allumer son ordinateur.

-« Sur Nash. » Répond Winner.

-« Il est persuadé que Peter est innocent, je ne vois pas pourquoi, le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre. » Rage le métis de voir son coéquipier perdre du temps avec ce jeune homme et de le croire.

-« Tu vas être ravi de savoir que Grégoire est coupable alors. » Dit Quatre en partant, arrivé près de la porte il se retourne et dit au brun. « Il s'en veut aussi que tu n'avais pas réalisé avant qu'il avait subi des tortures par Mc Stuval. »

-« Je n'ai pas voulu le réaliser. Je sais trop ce qu'il a subi. » Avoue Heero.

-« Fais sa recherche, même si tu n'y crois pas, c'est important pour lui. » Insiste le blond.

-« Il aura ça au plus tard pour demain matin. Je le fais de suite. » Affirme Yuy en s'installant à son ordinateur.

A suivre….

* * *

(1) tout à l'heure, je suis belge et fière de l'être, na.


	15. Dénouement de l'enquête

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas parties de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice :** Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella.

* * *

**Dénouement de l'enquête**

**

* * *

**

Winner était revenu dans leur chambre le plus rapidement possible, il savait que son ami l'attendait, de ce fait, il était couché dans son lit mais les yeux grands ouverts. Le blond lui avait directement expliqué comment les choses s'étaient passées.

-« Je te jure Duo qu'il était déçu. »

-« Déçu de ne pas encore m'humilier. » Peste le natté en tournant son visage vers le mur pour ne plus voir son ami.

-« Tu te fais un cinéma ! » S'indigne Quatre qu'il puisse mettre en doute ses paroles.

-« Graz, tu veilles que je puisse récupérer ? » Questionne le natté en se tournant vers la jeune femme, qui était déjà alitée dans le lit de son amant.

-« Oui, Duo, s'il y a un problème, je dirais. 'Duo réveille-toi'. C'est marrant comme cette simple phrase te sort du sommeil, rien ne marche avec Quatre. » Rigole Graziella.

-« Merci. » Répond Maxwell en fermant les yeux.

Dans les deux minutes, Duo dort profondément.

-« Ca aussi c'est marrant, sa capacité à s'endormir sur demande. » Constate la rousse quand Quatre revient de la salle de bain en tenue de nuit.

-« Il ne sait vraiment plus où il en est. Ca me fait mal de le sentir comme ça, lui toujours si fort, si sûr de lui. » Soupire Winner en se glissant dans le lit.

µµµ

A sept heures du matin quand Quatre se réveille, il trouve Duo devant le portable.

-« Il est là depuis quand ? » Murmure Winner en donnant un baiser à son amie.

-« Il l'a allumé en se levant à 5H30. Quand il est repassé en jogging, il a vu le mail, et il s'y est installé. » Chuchote Graziella.

Duo prépare un mail et l'envoie. Il s'étire et sourit à Quatre.

-« J'ai peut-être une piste. Si Peter a bien changé d'option à la mort de Bettina, je vois ce qui peut s'être passé. » Explique Maxwell en se levant pour se mettre devant la fenêtre.

-« Pas de footing aujourd'hui ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Non, je veux clôturer cette mission. On dirait qu'Heero aussi, il a remis le turbot » Constate le natté en entendant la sonnerie d'arrivée de mail.

-« J'en ai pour une demi-heure, tu peux faire ton jogging. » Lit à haute voix le châtain avant de poursuivre d'une voix triste. « Comme ça monsieur sait que je n'y ai pas été, je ne mettais pas trompé, il m'observe. Quatre à quoi joue-t-il ? »

-« Je crois que tu auras bientôt la réponse, la mission touche à sa fin ! Tu ne vas pas faire ton footing ? » Interroge le blond en sortant du lit pour si son ami a besoin d'un contact physique.

-« Non, je vais déjeuner, je commence par sport de toute façon. » Rétorque Duo en se rendant dans la salle de bain pour passer son uniforme scolaire. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de satisfaire Heero et de faire ce qu'il lui proposait.

-« Tu crois qu'Heero est allé trop loin ? » Demande la jeune femme en se rendant dans la salle de bain quand Maxwell est parti au réfectoire.

-« Duo peut-être très buté dans certaine circontance. Je crois qu'Heero n'aura pas facile de lui faire admettre ses raisons et que c'était pour leur futur bonheur. » Précise Winner en suivant la jeune femme.

µµµ

Quand Duo revient du réfectoire, le mail est là. Il se remet au travail.

-« Ca se tient. » Lâche-t-il à haute voix au bout de dix minutes.

Maxwell ouvre un mail vierge et commence à mettre sa théorie dessus.

_Nash a tué Bettina Rogg et Peter l'a surpris au moment où il enterrait le corps. _

_Peter a changé de math faible où il passait par la petite porte, à math forte en étant dans les premiers. Pour être assis à côté de lui, je sais qu'il rend des contrôles remplis de fautes._

_Nash a acheté son silence en le faisant passer quels que soient ses points._

_Pas de risque qu'il ne perte sa bourse parce qu'il double.  
Seulement je ne sais pas comment le prouver._

Le natté envoie son mail, il coupe l'ordinateur et le range sous le lit. Ca fait, il prend son cartable pour se rendre au cours

Dans le cabanon, le bruit de l'arrivée d'un mail se fait, Yuy se précipite pour le lire, Barton sur ses talons.

-« C'est logique. » Constate Heero.

-« Ils ont cours de math à quelle heure ? » S'informe le brun-roux.

-« La dernière. » Répond le métis.

-« Va dormir, je te réveille dans quatre heures. Je fais le dossier contre Grégoire. »

-« Hn » dit Heero en se rendant vers son lit.

Il s'endort rapidement, il en est quand même à sa deuxième nuit blanche d'affilée, il se sait en sécurité avec Barton.

Début de l'après-midi Trowa réveille le Japonais.

-« Je t'ai mis une idée sur l'ordi. Je me repose un peu, si mon idée te plaît, je dois être en forme. »

-« Hn »

Heero se rend à la table pour voir ce qu'a fait le Français. Un sourire apparaît, c'était très bien conçu. Au bout de deux heures, Yuy réveille Trowa.

-« Je te fais la piqûre miracle ? » Demande le brun déjà la seringue à la main.

Barton tend le bras.

-« Comment vas-tu prévenir Duo ? » S'informe le brun-roux.

-« Pas besoin. »

Trowa attend une dizaine de minutes que la piqûre agisse avant de se lever et de se préparer pour l'opération décisive.

µµµ

Duo est déjà installé à sa place pour le cours de math quand monsieur Nash rentre dans la salle. Il parcourt celle-ci du regard avant de demander au natté.

-« Où est monsieur Mc Stuval ? »

-« C'est juste mon voisin de banc, je ne suis pas sa mère. » Répond Duo en haussant les épaules.

-« Mademoiselle Castille ? » Demande le professeur en se tournant vers la jeune femme. En tant que chargée du dortoir, elle doit être au courant de ce qui se passe dedans.

-« Il n'était pas là au matin. Je ne sais pas monsieur Nash. »

Le cours est commencé de dix minutes quand l'attention de Duo est attirée par un corbillard près du bouleau où le corps de Bettina a été enlevé discrètement hier pendant la nuit. Un sourire machiavélique naît au coin de la lèvre de l'Américain. Il lève le doigt.

-« Monsieur Maxwell ? » S'impatiente le professeur.

-« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi, il y a un corbillard près du bouleau de l'étang ? Il y a encore eu une disparition ? »

Le professeur remonte rapidement la salle pour venir regarder par la fenêtre. Il devient livide. On frappe à la porte. Le proviseur entre suivi de Trowa.

-« Monsieur Nash, l'inspecteur Barton vient de me prévenir que Peter Mc Stuval a déposé une plainte contre vous et vient renforcer celle de Monsieur Raberba et de mademoiselle Castille. » Expose-t-il en présentant l'homme derrière lui.

Graziella jette un œil vers son copain et en le voyant impassible, elle joue le jeu.

-« Mais, mais ce n'est pas dans son intérêt ! » Bégaye monsieur Nash.

-« Il vous accuse aussi du meurtre de Bettina Rogg, Blanche Vestiel, Loise Calypso, Vanessa Tazse, Karine Seutas et Rébecca Mac Carpol » Ajoute Trowa.

Le regard du professeur se reporte vers la fenêtre où le corbillard est toujours en fonction des policiers déplaçant le rocher.

-« Tu y as échappé belle, Graz. Tu aurais pu finir comme ses pauvres filles. » Lâche Duo en haussant le ton pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-« A ton avis pourquoi, j'ai porté plainte pour harcèlement quand Quatre est allé déposer la sienne. » Rétorque la rousse.

-« Mais c'est faux, je n'ai jamais tué toutes ses filles. » Plaide Nash de la panique dans les yeux.

-« Vous êtes pourtant sorti avec Bettina Rogg, nous avons des témoins. » Affirme Trowa.

-« Vous n'avez pas tué toutes ses filles, mais combien ? » Demande Duo sarcastique.

-« Je vous emmène au poste pour interrogatoire. » Affirme Barton en s'avançant pour lui passer les menottes.

-« Ca fait combien d'années de prison six meurtres avec préméditation, Monsieur l'inspecteur ? » Demande Maxwell en levant le doigt.

-« Je suis policier pas juriste. » Répond le Français.

-« Vous devez bien avoir une idée. » Insiste Duo.

-« Plus de trente ans, à mon avis. » Propose Barton.

-« Oh ! Et bien adieu Monsieur le professeur. » Rigole Maxwell entraînant le rire des autres élèves.

-« Mais ce n'est pas moi, Si monsieur Mc Stuval sait où était le corps, c'est bien une preuve ça. » Crie Monsieur Nash en essayant de se soustraire à la poigne du policier.

-« Non, parce qu'il a des alibis en béton pour les disparitions. » Affirme Trowa en tirant sur les menottes pour le faire avancer.

Le proviseur essaie d'instaurer le calme dans la classe après le départ du policier et Monsieur Nash. Il finit par donner quartier libre aux élèves pour la dernière demi-heure.

Duo se rend près de Graziella et de Quatre qui l'attentent près de la porte. Maxwell donne ses instructions avant de courir à l'entrepôt de mécanique après s'être changé à sa chambre.

-« Monsieur Hoever, je peux vous emprunter une moto ? » Demande le natté.

-« Bien sûr Duo, si tu me dis pourquoi il y a tellement de corbillard dans les environs. » Dit le professeur, même si c'était parce qu'il était curieux.

-« Vous finirez jusqu'à votre pension ici, c'est presque clôturer. Je vous raconte les détails, ce soir en ramenant la bête. » Explique le natté en enfourchant la moto.

Le châtain casqué file vers la ville. En passant près du cabanon, Trowa sort. Duo n'a que le temps de faire faire demi-tour à son engin lancé à pleine puissance et revenir sur ses pas.

-« Tu n'es pas en ville ? » S'étonne Maxwell après avoir mis un pied par terre et remonté sa visière.

-« Heero fait l'externe, je me repose. »

-« Belle prestation. » Sourit le natté.

-« Tu es doué en improvisation en tout cas. » Félicite Barton, il n'est pas certain qu'il aurait aussi bien réussi si les rôles avaient été inversés.

-« Merci man, j'y vais. » Lâche le châtain en voulant rabattre sa visière.

-« Heero veut que tu fasses avouer Peter, c'est pour ça que je t'attendais. »

-« OK Man, à toute. »

Maxwell remet les gaz et part dans un rugissement de moteur.

Arrivé devant le commissariat, le natté s'arrête, enlève son casque et attache la moto. Quand il pousse la porte, le casque sous le bras, le planton de service qui était celui de l'autre jour, lui tend un dossier.

-« Quand vous l'avez étudiez, vous faites le 1 et je vous amènerai Mc Stuval pour interrogatoire. » Précise le jeune homme en le guidant vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

-« Merci »

Duo s'assied à la table et regarde le dossier préparé par Heero avec la clef USB et toutes les autres informations récoltées depuis le début de l'enquête. En lui-même, il sourit, Yuy connaissait bien ses méthodes d'interrogatoires, il aime avoir tous les éléments en main avant de commencer. Dans le dossier, il y a toutes les victimes, photos, dates d'enlèvement, lieux d'ensevelissement, raisons du meurtre, le tout de façon structurée annotée en entête.

**Bettina Roog**

→ 9 septembre AC 201

→ ?

→ Sous le rocher, près du bouleau de l'étang

→ ?

**Bruce Neversole**

→ 10 novembre AC 201

→ 11 novembre AC 201

→ dans les roseaux derrière l'étang

→ Premier copain de Graziella après la rupture avec Grégoire.

→ Balle dans le cœur

**Blanche Vestiel**

→ 11 novembre AC 201

→ 11 novembre AC 201

→ dans les roseaux derrière l'étang avec Bruce

→ l'a vu tuer Bruce, voulait dénoncer Grégoire

→ étranglée

**Jean Bouchet**

→ 7 janvier AC 202

→ 8 janvier AC 202

→ Sur la colline près du chêne centenaire

→ Deuxième copain de Graziella

→ balle dans le cœur

**Nelson Pelias**

→ 10 mars AC 202

→ 11 mars AC 202

→ sous le parterre à capucine

→ Voulait sortir avec Graziella commençait à lui tourner trop autour.

→ balle dans le cœur

**Bart Oeagre**

→ 31 mars AC 202

→ 1er Avril AC 202

→ Dans la forêt près du coupe feu

→ troisième copain de Graziella

→ balle dans le cœur

**Vanessa Tarse**

→ 2 avril AC 202

→ 5 avril AC 202 (trois jours de grosses pluies, cachée dans la salle derrière les archives)

→ sur la colline de l'autre côté du chêne centenaire

→ Ne voulait pas de Grégoire.

→ étouffée avec un coussin

**Matt Argos**

→ 23 juin AC 202

→ 24 juin AC 202

→ Sur la colline

→ Quatrième copain de Graziella

→ balle dans le cœur

**Karine Seutas**

→ 27 juin AC 202

→ ?

→ ?

→ ?

→ ?

**Rebecca Mc Carpol**

→ 27 novembre AC 202

→ 27 novembre AC 202

→ dans les roseaux derrière l'étang

→ l'avait plaqué et ridiculisait Grégoire.

→ enterrée vivante

**Paul Riame**

→ 15 janvier AC 203

→ 16 janvier AC 203

→ dans les bois, près d'un rocher

→ cinquième copain de Graziella

→ balle dans le cœur

**Loise Calypso**

→ 14 février AC 203

→ 15 février AC 203

→ dans un fossé le long de la route vers le village

→ courrait derrière Graziella et l'ennuyait, était lesbienne

→ balle dans le cœur

**Sean Junon**

→ 12 avril AC 203

→ 13 avril AC 203

→ Dans le champ qui borde l'internat

→ sixième copain de Graziella

→ balle dans le cœur

**Jeff Stone**

→ 15 décembre AC 203

→ 16 décembre AC 203

→ sous le rocher près des châtaigniers

→ septième copain de Graziella

→ balle dans le cœur

µµµ

Après sa lecture, Duo prend le téléphone et fait le 1 pour demander qu'on lui amène Mac Stuval.

-« Vous pouvez enclencher les micros. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Dans les cinq minutes la porte s'ouvre sur Peter, le planton lui enlève les menottes, et le pousse à l'intérieur.

-« Ce n'est pas Monsieur Nash que j'ai entendu en passant dans le couloir ? » Demande le roux en venant s'installer devant le natté.

-« C'est possible, on l'a arrêté pour toutes les disparitions féminines. » Répond Duo, c'était une méthode d'interrogation qui avait déjà porté ses fruits, donner des renseignements peu important pour en obtenir des plus conséquents.

-« Mais pourquoi ne pas lui faire porter le chapeau à tout ? » Questionne Mac Stuval en ouvrant des grands yeux.

-« Parce qu'on à la preuve de la culpabilité de Grégoire pour douze des quatorze disparitions. Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux t'accuser à sa place, on ne retiendra pas tes aveux ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner ? Tu risques de faire de la prison pour protéger qui ? Tu as pensé à ta mère ? » Bombarde Maxwell espérant plusieurs réponses au moins à ses questions.

-« Alors vos accusations ne tiennent pas pour Monsieur Nash. » Réalise Peter beaucoup plus préoccupé par ça que sa propre existante.

-« C'est sûr, mais lui ne le sait pas. Il nous reste deux disparitions non élucidées, dont une avec cadavre dont tu as donné l'emplacement. Monsieur Nash a voulu te faire porter le chapeau, disant que puisque tu savais où était le corps tu étais coupable. Or nous savons que tu n'as pas pu les commettre. A moins d'être à deux endroits à la fois. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » Lâche Mac Stuval en haussant les épaules, il se rendait bien compte que Duo avait déjà réalisé le reste de l'enquête, qu'il n'était pas là sans raison.

-« La vérité qu'elle tienne avec mon dossier. » Exige Maxwell en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-« Je ne peux pas Duo, je dois réussir mon année. » S'excuse le roux, avant de soupirer.

-« En restant en prison, tu ne vas pas la réussir, si c'est seulement ça qui te retient. » Rétorque le natté en glissant à nouveau sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les yeux dans ceux du roux.

Peter reste silencieux, réfléchit à toutes les possibilités et au bout de cinq minutes, il dit.

-« Tu as quel âge Duo ? Je n'arrive pas à t'en donner un entre ce que tu as dit et ce que je vois. Heero je lui donnerais entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, mais toi aucune idée. »

-« Je dois avoir vingt-trois, vingt-quatre ans, dans ses eaux là ! » Admet le natté.

-« Tu dois avoir ? » S'étonne Peter, on connaît son âge en général.

-« Je suis un orphelin de L2, j'ai été élevé dans une bande dont je suis le seul survivant. Je n'ai jamais su ma date de naissance. La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'en AC 192, j'avais un âge osseux de douze ans, mais rien ne peut prouver que c'est mon âge. » Explique Maxwell, il devait bien avoir une raison aux questions du jeune homme, une fois mis en confiance, son enquête avancerait plus vite.

-« Tu devais avoir quinze ans quand mon père est mort, comment le connais-tu ? Il n'est pas dans les livres d'histoire. » Affirme le roux, encore une chance qu'il n'y était pas, ça aurait été encore plus dur à porter.

-« C'est moi sa dernière victime. » Laisse tomber le natté en fuyant le regard de Mac Stuval.

-« C'est toi qui l'as abattu ? » S'exclame Peter en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-« Non, Heero. » Murmure le châtain.

-« Comment as-tu pu te retrouver dans ses pattes, on ne faisait appel à lui qu'en dernier recours ou gros morceau ! » Affirme le roux de plus en plus perdu par ses découvertes.

-« Il y en a eu des jeunes sans attaches utilisés pour la paix, plus que tu ne le crois. Pas de famille donc possibilité de leur faire faire des missions suicides. Ca été mon lot pour que la paix s'installe. » Explique Duo de plus en plus mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer tout ça. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas où ça allait le mener, s'il obtiendrait pour finir les aveux du jeune homme.

-« Il y a huit ans que vous sortiez ensemble avant que tu ne plaques Heero. » Calcule rapidement Peter.

-« Qui t'a dit que c'était moi ? » S'indigne le natté.

-« Il m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas que vous soyez ensemble. » Admet le roux en plissant des yeux surpris par la réaction du châtain.

-« Il a dit ça ! C'est pourtant lui le premier à m'avoir rejeté. Si lui en vient à parler de moi et du plus que privé en interrogatoire, il est vraiment temps qu'il arrête les missions. » Soupire Duo en secouant la tête, il se demandait où était passé le jeune homme si sûr de lui qu'il connaissait depuis l'adolescence, le roc qui l'aidait à affronter la vie.

-« Vous êtes bizarre, vous pourriez être avec la personne que vous aimez et vous la rejetez, vous êtes vraiment bizarre. » Lâche Peter en secouant la tête débité par tant de stupidité.

-« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Pourquoi en es-tu arrivé à penser à nous deux ? » S'étonne le natté.

Mc Stuval pique un fard, mais reste muet.

-« Tu sais, Peter, on peut rester des heures comme ça, moi je n'ai rien à perdre. » Reprend calmement le châtain en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-« Et tes études ! » S'exclame le roux.

Duo éclate de rire.

-« J'ai deux emplois, j'en ai rien à foutre de mes études. J'étais en infiltration Peter. » Rappelle Maxwell en arrivant à se calmer un rien.

-« N'empêche qu'il y en a un que tu n'as pas honoré depuis quatre mois, tu dois l'avoir perdu. » Persifle Mac Stuval légèrement vexé par le rire du natté.

-« C'est ma société que je fais tourner avec une amie, je ne vais pas me virer. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? » S'étonne le jeune homme.

-« Heero avait besoin de moi, tu lui donnes trente ans, tu crois qu'il aurait pu se faire passer pour un étudiant ? »

Peter se tait et commence à réfléchir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il lâche.

-« Si je parle, comment est-ce que je réussis mon année ? »

-« Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver en math forte. Tu pouvais te la couler douce, et pourtant tu voulais comprendre, tu faisais de vrais efforts, avec des cours particuliers, tu dois pourvoir le faire. Je te donnerais des cours particuliers. » Affirme le natté.

Peter reprend ses réflexions, puis il demande septique.

-« Après l'enquête tu restes ? »

-« Heu ! Non, mais je suis sûr que Quatre ou Graziella t'aideront eux. » Assure le châtain.

-« Quatre reste ! » S'exclame le roux, allant de surprise en surprise depuis tout à l'heure.

-« Oui, il quitte les preventers aussi. »

-« Il paraît son âge quand il s'énerve. » Constate Mac Stuval.

Le silence se réinstalle entre eux.

-« Tu veux un café ? J'en ai besoin d'un ! » Lâche Maxwell en se levant déjà. Après les discussions pourraient reprendre sur un autre sujet, là ils avaient tous les deux besoins d'une pose.

-« Je veux bien. » Remercie le roux.

Duo sort et referme la porte à clef. Il rentre presque en collision avec Heero qui sort de la salle d'interrogatoire de Nash, donc la porte reste légèrement ouverte pour qu'il puisse entrendre.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, je suis à vous tout de suite pour prendre votre déposition. Je peux vous guider vers une autre salle ? » Demande le brun avec sollicitude.

-« Ca ne sera pas trop long, j'ai encore mes devoirs à finir. » Bougonne le natté.

-« Dans vingt minutes au plus tard je suis à vous. » Répond le métis en ouvrant la salle d'à côté, puis il referme cette porte en la claquant fortement.

Duo lui sourit et pousse jusqu'à la machine à café. Quand il revient, Yuy a regagné sa salle d'interrogatoire.

-« Tiens, Peter, il y a du sucre et du lait derrière toi, si tu veux. » Propose le natté en faisant le tour de la table pour se rasseoir à sa place.

-« Merci » Dit le roux en prenant son café fumant.

Maxwell, bien installé, noie son regard dans le liquide noir.

-« Heero sonne-moi c'est important. » Duo attend deux minutes puis sourit. « On en était où nous deux ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu maintiens ta déposition ? »

-« Non, si vous avez les preuves de la culpabilité de Grégoire ça ne sert plus à rien. » Soupire Peter.

-« Pourquoi voulais-tu te sacrifier ? » Questionne le natté parce qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien au comportement du jeune homme.

-« Tu ne comprendrais pas. » Persifle le roux.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te le fait croire ? » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Ta relation avec Heero, plaquer quelqu'un que tu aimes après autant d'années. » Se révolte Peter le regard haineux.

-« Quinze jours et c'est pour le protéger. Je porte la poisse à ceux qui me sont trop proches. Tu es amoureux de Grégoire ? » Lâche d'un coup Duo.

-« Il ne t'a pas sonné pourtant tu as souri. » Dit Peter pour changer la discussion.

-« Je vérifiais si j'étais toujours sur écoute ou s'il avait juste besoin de savoir quand j'irai prendre mon café. Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« C'est nécessaire à ton enquête ? » Demande Mac Stuval un peu gêné de devoir répondre à cette question.

-« Non, tu as raison. Commence que je puisse taper ta déposition par après. »

-« C'était début septembre AC 201, je ne saurais pas dire la date, mais en rentrant de mon travail de vigile. Je fais ça toute l'année, cinq jours semaines du dimanche soir au vendredi matin, et le proviseur est au courant, il me permet de rester à l'internat de la mi-Août à mi-juillet pour honorer le contrat qu'il m'a trouvé. Donc, un matin, j'ai trouvé Nash près de l'étang, devant un grand trou, je me suis approché et j'ai vu Bettina dedans. Il a d'abord paniqué et essayé de me frapper avec sa pelle, mais j'ai esquivé et je me suis sauvé dans ma chambre. Au soir, il venait avec un contrat alléchant pour moi, me faire passer en math quelles que soient mes notes. Je suis nul en math, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de travailler comme je voudrais avec mon boulot. A la deuxième disparition, je suis allé voir Nash pour savoir s'il était coupable. Je ne l'aurais plus couvert, il m'a certifié que non et expliqué les circonstances de la mort de Bettina. Une mort accidentelle, elle est tombée sur une table basse dans sa chambre quand elle est venue pour rompre. Il a voulu la retenir en se dégageant de son emprise, elle est tombée et c'est fait le coup du lapin. Comme il avait eu des problèmes à Sainte Catherine pour être sorti avec une élève, il a paniqué. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

-« Karine Seutas ? » Interroge Maxwell puisque c'était un dossier qui n'était pas attribué à Grégoire.

-« Quoi avec elle ? Je ne l'ai plus revue depuis que je lui ai dit que j'aimais les hommes, qu'elle m'oublie. Je l'ai dit quand on m'a questionné sur sa disparition. » S'énerve Peter qu'on puisse encore venir lui parler de cette fille.

On frappe à la porte, Heero entre.

-« Tu peux le libérer, Nash vient d'avouer par peur que ta déposition ne grossisse son dossier. »

-« Je veux signer ma déposition. » Dit Mac Stuval, il voulait pouvoir en finir avec ce secret qu'il trouvait trop lourd à porter depuis trois ans.

-« Je vais la préparer et je te l'amène. » Affirme Duo en se levant.

Yuy lui emboîte le pas

-« Elle est finie, il va falloir rassembler le matériel ? » Demande Duo en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

-« Hn. » Répond Heero qui ne voyait pas cette fin de mission d'un si bon œil, son avenir se jouait bientôt.

-« Je le ferais demain. Et je ramène tout au cabanon pendant que Quatre ira en cours. » Précise le natté en se détournant pour partir.

-« Hn » Heero le retient par le bras. « Ne te sauves pas sur L2 avant une discussion. »

-« Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Répond le châtain en soupirant.

µµµ

Maxwell revient avec la déposition près de Mc Stuval après une petite demi-heure.

-« J'ai téléphoné à ton boulot, tu peux y aller, ça arrangerait même le veilleur de nuit de week-end qui te remplace. Je peux te déposer si tu veux ? » Propose Maxwell en mettant les papiers devant le jeune homme pour qu'il les relise et les signe.

-« Merci Duo »

A Suivre…


	16. Tout n'est pas conclu

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella, Monsieur Nash, Grégoire, Peter

* * *

**Tout n'est pas conclu.**

**

* * *

**

Après avoir conduit Peter à son travail, Duo ramène la moto à Monsieur Hoever, Quatre et Graziella sont là avec Howard. Ce dernier a prolongé d'une journée sa visite, espérant ne pas rater une fois de plus l'Américain.

-« Alors ? » Demandent-ils tous à l'unisson.

Maxwell s'installe dans le divan après avoir serrer son vieil ami dans les bras.

-« Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenu. » Sourit de façon un peu contrite le natté.

Winner est inquiet, il ressent une forte angoisse chez son ami.

-« Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Si la mission est finie. » Répond le châtain.

Le blond comprend mieux l'angoisse de son camarade, mais s'étonne d'en ressentir chez sa copine maintenant.

-« Raconte, gamin ne nous laisse pas dans l'attente comme ça. » Insiste Howard.

-« En ordre, Bettina Rogg a été tuée accidentellement par Monsieur Nash, vu son dossier pour harcèlement sur étudiante, il a pris peur et a enterré le corps. Peter l'a surpris à ce moment-là, et le prof a acheté son silence en lui donnant un droit de passage et de réussite en math. Ca c'est pour un dossier. Bon l'autre : Grégoire est responsable de toutes les autres disparitions sauf Karine Seutas. Graz, je ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es encore en vie, soit il te vouait un amour sans borne, soit tu as eu beaucoup de chance. C'est pour t'empêcher d'avoir un autre copain ou parce qu'on t'ennuyait qu'il a descendu toutes ses personnes. Blanche, c'est parce qu'elle l'a vu tuer Bruce qu'elle a été tuée. L'autre fille qui l'a quitté est morte, comme celle qui n'a pas voulu de lui. La balistique a prouvé que les deux balles, celle d'Heero et celle qui m'était destinée proviennent de son arme. » Expose posément Maxwell.

-« Et pour Karine ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Sûrement un suicide, on retrouvera peut-être un jour le corps, mais ce n'est pas Nash, ni Peter, ni Grégoire. C'est le seul dossier qu'on ne peut pas clôturer. » Répond le natté.

Ils ne pouvaient pas trouver toutes les solutions à toutes les enquêtes.

-« Et quand est-ce que vous partez ? » Demande Graziella en se tordant les mains d'angoisse.

-« J'attends ma discussion avec Heero et je repars pour L2, dit Duo. Je dois rassembler le matériel demain et arranger tout au cabanon pendant qu'Heero clôture les dossiers au commissariat. » Explique le châtain en prenant le verre que Monsieur Hoever lui tend.

-« Et moi, je reste. Je ne sais pas encore bien ce que je vais faire après mais je reste. » Rassure le blond en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa copine.

-« Mais l'argent n'a jamais été un problème pour toi hein ! Quatre. » Rit Duo en voyant le sourire heureux de la rousse.

-« Le professeur de musique est à sa dernière année. » Dit Monsieur Hoever.

-« Oui, mais Graziella aussi. » Rappelle Winner.

-« La place de prof de math est vacante aussi. » Ajoute en souriant le natté.

-« Duo, je n'ai même pas mon diplôme de fin d'étude. » S'indigne Graziella.

-« Tu as les vacances pour passer la licence et Quatre aussi, s'il veut. » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Faut qu'on en discute, je crois. » Admet Winner.

µµµ

Duo s'attaque dès le lendemain à ramener tout le matériel : les bracelets, l'ordinateur. Les livres scolaires, il est aller les rendre à la bibliothécaire. Il est aussi passé chez le proviseur pour voir comment intégrer Quatre à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Sur son passage, les étudiants le regardent bizarrement, surtout qu'il circule en tenue civile. Le bruit court déjà pour l'arrestation de Grégoire et que Duo Maxwell était un Preventer en infiltration. On commençait à se poser des questions sur Quatre, mais comme il assistait au cours en tenue scolaire, les suppositions mourraient dans l'œuf, il devait juste être ce qu'il disait être.

Le Proviseur accepte sans problème que Winner finisse l'année scolaire dans son établissement. Il se sentait rassurer par la présence du jeune homme.

µµµ

-« Monsieur Hoever ! »

-« Tu as encore besoin d'une moto Duo ? » Demande-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-« Heu ! Oui, j'ai le camion preventer à aller chercher pour le matériel important au cabanon. Heero est en ville avec la voiture. » Avoue le natté en venant se mettre en près du professeur.

Serge relève la tête de son atelier, il voit la tenue civile de Maxwell.

-« C'est vrai donc ses rumeurs ! Tu es Preventer. »

Duo se gratte la tête avant de répondre.

-« Oui, quand on a besoin de moi, c'est pour ça que j'étais hors catégorie. En plus je suis mécanicien de profession. Tu as inversé les fils à la batterie, elle ne démarra jamais. »

-« Merci, tu vas me manquer, tu n'es pas quelqu'un qu'on oublie facilement. » Dit Serge en commençant à inverser les fils.

-« Allez, va-t-en, tu les empêches de travailler. » Rouspète le professeur en écrasant une larme aux coins d'un œil.

-« Monsieur Hoever, L2 n'est pas si loin, quand Howard passe maillez-moi, et je reviendrais que je profite de vous deux. » Rassure le natté en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

µµµ

Quand Duo revient avec le camion, Trowa avait préparé son sac.

-« En ramenant le camion, tu me déposes à l'aéroport, le cirque est à Sank, je pars. »

-« Okay Man. »

-« Tu donneras ça à Quatre. » Dit le Français en lui tendant une grosse enveloppe.

-« No problem, man. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans le cabanon à l'origine ? »

Trowa lui tend une liste en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Toujours aussi prévoyant Heero. Bon, je mets sur le lit ce qui reste que je prendrais avec moi tantôt. C'est bien la première fois que je dois faire le sac d'Heero. » Lâche Maxwell en faisant un sourire triste.

Le Français avait déjà commencé à charger l'ordinateur, le bureau. Il ne devait rester qu'un lit dans la pièce. Après avoir vider la commode, ils l'avaient chargée également, puis s'était attaqué à la penderie. A 16h ils avaient fini, Trowa était dans l'avion pour Sank. La moto rendue à son propriétaire.

Les cours de math avaient été suspendus momentanément pour les dernières années, parce que trouver un professeur de math les deux derniers mois de l'année scolaire au pied levé n'était pas évident.

Duo était venu trouver Peter dans la bibliothèque. Ils revoyaient la matière qui devait être acquise pour passer et que le natté avait demandé au proviseur.

-« Tu expliques bien, mieux que Nash. Tu devrais finir l'année scolaire à sa place. » Propose Mac Stuval à la fin de la première leçon.

-« Je préfère les moteurs. » Répond le natté.

µµµ

Au soir, au moment du couché, Heero n'était toujours pas revenu du commissariat. Maxwell commençait à paniquer, se demandant quand il aurait sa discussion et qu'il pourrait repartir vers sa vie ainsi qu'essayer de soigner ses blessures morales.

Winner la main sur la porte apostrophe son ami, il passait la nuit dans la chambre de Graziella.

-« Je te laisse Duo, n'angoisse pas comme ça. Vous aurez votre discussion. Tu sais bien qu'il est perfectionniste, clôturer la mission a dû lui prendre plus de temps que prévu. »

-« Pourtant je ne vois pas de quoi on va parler, je crois que son attitude a été assez claire. » Soupire le châtain.

-« A demain. »

µµµ

Duo était couché dans son lit depuis une heure quand il entend la fenêtre qui s'ouvre lentement. Avec la lune, il distingue la silhouette d'Heero. Il commence à paniquer, à angoisser, il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir la discussion avec le Japonais comme ça, au milieu de la nuit. Il se sentait en position de faiblesse. Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant de dormir, Heero repartirait et attendrait le matin.

Depuis qu'il était rentré dans la chambre, Yuy ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du natté allongé dans son lit. Il lui avait tellement manqué, comme leur discussion. Le simple faite d'être ensemble.

En l'observant, il cherche le meilleur moyen de l'aborder et commencer la discussion. Trop occupé par le dénouement de l'enquête, il n'avait pas pris le temps de le faire.

Plus le temps passait, plus la peur augmentait chez Duo.

µµµ

Dans la chambre de Graziella, Quatre se redresse, la main sur sa poitrine.

-« Ton bracelet. » Ordonne-t-il à sa copine en passant un survêtement.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande-t-elle en commençant à le détacher.

-« Duo est mort de peur. » Explique le blond en l'attachant à son poignet.

Winner ouvre la porte et file en longeant les murs. Il se demande qui peut bien désarçonner son ami de cette façon. Il n'a jamais ressenti une telle angoisse chez le natté.

Arrivé à la chambre de Duo. Quatre ouvre la porte précautionneusement. Il jette un oeil pour voir Heero debout devant le lit. Celui-ci le repère et se dirige vers lui sans un bruit. Le blond le tire brusquement dans le couloir.

-« Tu vas finir par le tuer, il angoisse comme ce n'est pas permis. » Enguirlande Winner.

-« Je croyais qu'il dormait. » Lâche Heero. Il a toujours eu le sommeil si lourd.

-« Vas-y mollo. » Se permet Quatre en partant vers la chambre de sa copine.

-« Monte tes barrières. » Conseille le Japonais en rentrant dans la chambre.

Il se dirige vers le lit et s'accroupit en allumant la lampe de chevet. Il devait attaquer de directement pour le faire réagir.

-« P.P., tu as apprécié le dernier mois de la mission ? »

Les deux yeux améthyste se posent dans les yeux bleus.

-« Tu sais bien que non ! » S'insurge le natté.

-« C'est ça que tu veux comme vie ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« Non, j'aimerai retrouver ton amitié. » Avoue le châtain.

Heero met ses deux bras croisés sur le bord du lit et dépose son menton dessus pour se noyer encore plus dans le regard de son ami qui n'arrive pas à couper le contact visuel.

-« Et moi, je t'ai prouvé que je survivrais à ton amour. » Certifie en murmurant le brun d'une voix suave qui fait vibrer le natté.

-« Mais… » Commence le châtain.

Yuy dépose un doigt sur les lèvres de Maxwell pour le faire taire.

-« Ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes plus. »

L'index commence à suivre le contour des lèvres de l'Américain, tandis que le pouce caresse le menton. Le natté sent des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Il essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose pour contrôler son corps, son esprit. Quand le contact s'arrête, c'est un soupir de frustration que laisse échapper l'ex-02.

-« Je vais te faire du mal. » Geint Duo.

-« Tu m'en fais en me repoussant. »

-« C'est différent ! »

-« Tu crois ? Ne me dis pas que tu as apprécié te faire repousser ? Tu as fini par envoyer Quatre pour ne pas souffrir. » Rappelle Yuy

Comme Duo se tait, Heero se lève et s'éloigne.

-« Où vas-tu ? » Panique le natté.

-« Je reviens. » Rassure le métis en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

Il ressort, cinq minutes plus tard, en tenue de nuit pour se remettre dans la même position, accroupi la tête sur ses deux mains à plats sur le lit.

-« Ca ne te gêne pas que je reste la nuit. Le cabanon fait très vide, comme tu m'avais préparé mes affaires et tout amené ici. »

-« Tu peux rester, Quatre est avec Graz. Tu peux prendre son lit. » Propose le natté.

Heero se relève, soulève les couvertures de Maxwell et se glisse à côté de lui, un sourire aux lèvres devant la mine étonnée et apeurée.

-« Merci je préfère ton lit. »

Duo se met sur le bord pour lui laisser de la place. Heero se tourne face à lui.

-« Tu vas me repousser encore longtemps ? On est à la fin de la mission, une décision doit être prise. » Rappelle-t-il un peu de tristesse dans le regard.

-« Je retourne sur L2. » Lâche le natté fermement qu'Heero n'essaie pas de le faire changer d'avis.

-« Je peux venir avec toi ? » Interroge le brun.

-« Tu ne devais pas aller à Sank ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Je suis SDF, je vais où je veux. Duo soit on souffre tous les deux. Soit on essaie d'être heureux ensemble. Goûter au bonheur me tente assez ! Tu m'as prouvé que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Apprends-moi le bonheur. »

-« Je porte la poisse ! » Peste Maxwell.

-« Quatre a l'air heureux. Trowa prend un nouveau départ, il accepte sa vie sans Winner. Il est même sûr de pouvoir aimer encore. Tu es très doué pour apporter le bonheur autour de toi pour quelqu'un qui porte la poisse. Je veux la même qu'eux ! » Affirme le métis un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Heero ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu chantais avant dans ton gundam !

_If we had this night together_

_If we had a moment to ourselves_

_If we had this night together_

_Then we'd be unstappoble.(1) »_

-« On a déjà passé une nuit ensemble, tu as fini à l'hôpital. » Rappelle le natté. Pas du tout décidé à se laisser manipuler.

-« J'étais blessé déjà avant qu'on ne la passe. Tu n'es pas responsable de ça ! » Certifie le brun un rien de colère dans la voix.

-« Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. » Murmure le châtain.

-« C'est pour ça que tu le fais en me refusant ce que je veux le plus au monde et qui te serait bénéfique aussi ? » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Heero ! »

-« Il me semble que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'arguments à m'opposer. » Constate le Japonais en s'approchant de l'Américain.

Tout ce que lui disait son ami, pour Heero n'était pas des arguments de choc puisqu'il pouvait les réfuter en un rien de temps. Alors Yuy lui prend le menton, de sa langue, il suit les courbes des lèvres de Duo, pour les délaisser et remonter jusqu'au cou. Il finit par y laisser des baisers par centaines. Avant de se reculer et de se coucher sur le dos.

-« Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer, mais tu n'arrives pas à me repousser non plus. Et je n'ai pas l'intention, sans bonne raison, de te laisser me repousser encore une fois. » Assure Yuy.

Maxwell avait du mal à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il voulait Qu'Heero recommence, qu'il aille plus loin.

-« Tu as déjà fait l'amour ? » Demande Duo. « Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui dire ça, moi » pense-t-il de suite.

-« Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un en qui j'avais assez confiance pour me laisser aller et faire l'amour. » Avoue Heero en roulant sur le côté pour faire face à son natté.

-« Ca va faire du joli. » murmure Duo.

Le Japonais met sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis avec un sourire.

-« Qu'est-ce qui va faire du joli, P.P. ? Allez ose le dire ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois t'arracher tous les mots de la bouche ? »

-« Quand ça aura passé mes lèvres, je ne pourrais plus faire machine arrière. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Tu as peur quand je t'embrasse ? » Questionne le brun en lui caressant toujours la joue.

Duo secoue la tête, Heero en profite pour le faire ainsi que de le caresser encore une fois de plus.

-« Tu as peur quand je te caresse ? » Demande le métis quand il s'éloigne un peu.

-« Non »

Yuy se remet sur le dos, espérant que Duo fasse le reste du chemin.

-« Heero, tu n'avais pas pris tous les arrangements pour te rendre à Sank comme garde forestier ? » Questionne timidement Maxwell.

-« Oui et non, il prend sa pension dans deux ans, il devait encore me former. Tu réfléchis à toutes les possibilités P.P. ? » Demande le brun après un moment de réflexion.

-« Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, j'ai peur de te détruire à la longue. » Avoue légèrement penaud le natté.

-« C'est loin de toi que je risque de mourir à petit feu. Laisse ton corps choisir, arrête de réfléchir. Tu ne sais pas me protéger selon ton envie et me rendre heureux. Tu dois faire un choix. Souffrir et me faire souffrir ou être heureux en me rendant heureux. Il n'y a pas trente solutions. » Affirme Yuy avec conviction.

-« Tu vois ça à court terme. »

-« Il y a combien d'années qu'on n'est pas sûr d'être vivant le lendemain ? Je vis le moment présent, et ce présent je veux le vivre près de toi. »

-« Moi, aussi, en amitié. » Plaide le châtain.

-« J'ai besoin de plus P.P. »

-« J'ai peur de plus. » Murmure Duo.

Heero met son bras derrière la tête, regarde le natté qui ressemble plus à un petit garçon qu'à l'assassin, le dieu de la mort. Yuy soupire.

-« Allez viens près de moi. » Cède le métis.

Duo hésite mais finit par venir mettre sa tête sur le torse du Japonais, celui-ci redescend son bras pour mettre sa main sur les fesses musclées.

-« Tu as peur de quoi ? De m'aimer ou de l'acte ? » Interroge doucement Heero.

-« Des conséquences, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, ni te perdre, je t'aime trop. » Avoue Duo.

Heero lui relève le menton pour le regarder, des larmes contenues brillent dans les yeux améthyste. Yuy les embrasse avant de descendre vers sa bouche et d'en demander l'entrée. Leurs langues se frôlent, la main libre du Japonais remonte jusqu'au visage du natté qu'il caresse amoureusement. Sa main redescend pour glisser sous le tee-shirt de l'Américain. Celui-ci se recule.

Le Japonais l'interroge du regard.

-« On n'a rien décidé ! » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Tu n'as rien décidé. Mais si je pouvais, je te préviendrais avant de mourir pour que tu puisses mourir avant moi. » (2) Dit tendrement le métis.

Les yeux de l'Américain se remplissent de larmes, Heero vient les boire de suite.

-« Si tu retournes sur L2, je te suis. Je préfèrerais Sank, mais si tu es plus heureux sur L2, je t'y suivrais. » Expose Yuy d'une voix calme.

-« C'est beau la Terre. » Avoue Maxwell avant de venir déposer sa tête sur la poitrine du brun.

A suivre….

* * *

_(1) The calling Unstappoble_

Si nous avions cette nuit ensemble

si nous avions un moment à nous-mêmes

si nous avions cette nuit ensemble

Puis nous serions instoppable.

(2) rendons à César ce qui appartient à César, ce n'est pas de moi, ça vient de Gilmore Girls, mais c'est trop beau je trouve, alors je l'ai piqué.


	17. Epilogue

**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Yaoi, hétéro, policier.

**Bêta auditrice **: Tenshimizu.

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Graziella, Monsieur Nash, Grégoire, Peter

* * *

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

Heero n'avait pas insisté, Duo s'était endormi dans ses bras, il viendrait avec lui à Sank, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour l'instant, juste lui faire dire vraiment demain.

Au matin, quand Maxwell se réveille et qu'il ouvre les yeux, un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Yuy est là, bien vivant. L'envie lui vient de le réveiller sous ses baisers. Timidement, il caresse la lèvre inférieure du Japonais avec sa langue, il sent cette lèvre s'étirer sous un sourire, ce qui lui donne envie de la mordiller avant que sa langue chercher l'entrée de la bouche du métis. Il explore le palais. La main d'Heero qui était restée sagement sur le boxer toute la nuit, glisse maintenant en dessous.

Quand le doigt entre dans l'intimité de son futur amant, Duo laisse échapper un léger cri, mais comme le natté passe sa main sous le Tee-shirt, Yuy continue sa progression en douceur à la recherche du petit point pas plus grand qu'un grain de raisin source de plaisir.

Duo laissait courir ses mains sur le torse musclé du Japonais, titillait entre ses doigts le mamelon droit durcit par le plaisir, tandis que la langue et les dents de Maxwell torturait gentiment l'oreille gauche.

« Trouvé » pense Heero en sentant la prostate sous son doigt.

La première fois qu'il l'effleure, il entend gémir Duo, avant que celui-ci se jette sur sa bouche pour le dévorer de baiser. Au troisième passage, il sent le natté se crisper. La fois suivant Maxwell s'extrait de ses bras.

-« Je ne peux pas B.B., je ne peux pas. » Murmure le natté en s'extirpant du lit.

-« Calme-toi, P.P. » dit Heero en allant le retrouver sur le lit de Quatre où Duo s'était réfugié.

Ce dernier se balançait d'avant en arrière, le menton sur ses genoux. Doucement, Heero le prend dans ses bras. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer encore plus. Tendrement il oblige le natté à mettre sa tête sur son épaule.

-« C'est tout, P.P. Excuse-moi. »

-« Je resterais toute ma vie un P.P. » Soupire le natté.

-« Ca de toute façon, tu passeras de presque à plus puceau, sourit Heero. Raconte-moi ce qu'il y a. Pourquoi je t'ai fait si peur ? »

-« Ce n'est pas toi, c'est lui. Quand il arrivait à me faire gémir, il y avait toujours un moment où il me balafrait le dos avec un couteau. Je ne savais pas quand ça arriverait. Pourtant il s'acharnait sur ce point là, j'avais beau essayer de me contrôler, il arrivait toujours un moment où je le perdais. Et la sanction tombait, fer rouge, couteau, coup de fouet, suivant son excitation. Je suis désolé, plus mon plaisir montait, plus je me demandais quand la douleur allait arriver. » Explique le châtain en se tordant les mains.

-« On a tout notre temps P.P. Je n'ai jamais réussi à aller au-delà des caresses avec qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance pour moi, non plus. » Rassure le brun en prenant les mains de son ami.

-« Tu finiras par te lasser de moi. B.B. » Soupire Duo en les reprenant pour les glisser sous ses aisselles.

-« P.P., j'ai bien vécu sans ça jusqu'à maintenant, on n'est pas en manque de ce qu'on ne connaît pas. On trouvera notre sexualité sinon, ce qui convient aux deux. On se construira notre paradis à Sank. » Tranquillise le métis.

µµµ

En quittant l'école, Duo et Heero sont partis directement sur L2. Maxwell veut mettre en ordre sa vie là-bas. Il désire signer les papiers nécessaires pour qu'Hilde devienne propriétaire de son entreprise et de son appartement.

Les choses ne se passent pas sans heurts, la jeune femme se sentant lésée, elle qui s'occupait du natté depuis la fin de la guerre, avait été là chaque fois qu'il avait eu un coup dur. Et c'était Heero qui finissait par l'emporter, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été présent pour le jeune homme.

Après plusieurs heures de discussion étalée sur plusieurs jours, Hilde avait accepté la société en lui envoyant un pourcentage des bénéfices et ils avaient revendu l'appartement. Il y avait trop de souvenirs pour elle.

En revenant sur Terre, le nouveau couple loue une maison pour dix-huit mois, le temps pour Heero d'apprendre sa profession auprès de l'ancien garde-forestier, Monsieur Egard Gavrache. La maison du garde leur reviendrait en même temps que l'emploi.

Cette dernière se situait à l'orée de la forêt à cinq kilomètres de la ville la plus proche. C'était le bonheur suprême pour Heero, il était en pleine nature avec l'homme de sa vie.

Duo a ouvert un garage à côté de leur location, le bâtiment lui appartient, il l'a acheté avec la revente de l'appartement. Très vite, son garage acquière une renommé surtout parce qu'il est recommandé par Relena Peacecraft et que jamais les gens n'avaient été déçu par le service.

µµµ

Après plusieurs mois de câlins et de tendresse, les deux pilotes réussissent à passer leur blocage. Heero plus rapidement que Duo, maintenant ils formaient un couple uni, amoureux et comblé.

Pour la date qu'Heero avait choisie comme celle de l'anniversaire de son compagnon, qui était celle de leur rencontre. Le brun lui avait ramené un petit chiot, il y avait dix-huit mois qu'il était ensemble à l'époque.

Le natté avait été un peu gêné par le cadeau, il avait surtout peur qu'il n'arrive du mal au jeune épagneul. Mais il avait grandi et suivait son maître partout. Inu avait sa place sur la moto de Maxwell, un panier arrimé à l'avant sur le guidon.

Le garage prenant tellement d'ampleur que Duo avait contacté Monsieur Hoever pour avoir un assistant. Il lui avait envoyé Serge qui n'avait pas encore trouvé d'emploi. Surtout que sa maladresse lui avait déjà valu d'en perdre deux. Monsieur Hoever était sûr qu'avec Duo, les choses iraient bien. Le natté aurait la patience de finir l'apprentissage du jeune homme en plus il y avait toujours eu entre eux un feeling et une bonne entente.

Maxwell avait fini par mettre dans la cour un panier de basket pour s'ils avaient du temps libre, chose qui arrivait rarement.

µ

Quatre et Graziella s'étaient mariés rapidement après leurs études. Ils avaient fini par suivre l'idée de Duo et avaient passé leur licence pendant leurs grandes vacances. Graziella se trouvait la plus jeune des professeurs, mais son tempérament avait vite fait la différence. Elle avait accouché d'un petit garçon juste à la fin de l'année scolaire suivante.

En prenant une nurse pour surveiller le petit Joffrey, les parents avaient pu reprendre leurs activités à la rentrée.

Trowa était le parrain du bambin. Au cirque, il avait repris son équilibre et trouvé le bonheur en la personne de la cible humaine qui l'avait remplacé pendant les mois de la mission. Comme quoi cette mission avait été bénéfique aux quatre G-Boys.

µ

Le procès de Grégoire avait eu lieu six mois après la clôture de l'enquête. Duo avait revu Peter, celui-ci assistait au déroulement du procès. Il était heureux de voir qu'Heero et Duo avaient fini par se réconcilier. Le bonheur allait tellement bien à Maxwell qu'il donnait le sourire à son compagnon.

Peter Mc Stuval avait réussi son diplôme en math forte. Il venait souvent voir l'Américain. Il n'avait pas trouvé un copain, mais quand il voyait le parcours des deux ex Preventers, il se disait qu'il avait le temps pour trouver l'homme de sa vie.

Après six mois, le procès avait pris fin, par la culpabilité de Grégoire et son exécution le mois suivant.

Peter passait de temps en temps au garage, il avait envie de garder le contact avec le natté.

µ

Trois ans ont passé.

Comme depuis qu'il habitait la maison du garde-forestier, Heero regardait partir son homme et Inu sur la moto, la natte du jeune homme au vent, les oreilles du chien également. Ils reviendraient au soir.

C'était le début de l'automne, la période du braconnage, lui ne chômerait pas non plus. Il devait vérifier que personne n'avait installé de piège sur le territoire qu'il gardait.

Les longues heures de randonnées dans les bois, il adorait ça, les sens aux aguets, à l'affût de tout changement. Le Gsm (portable) était une exigence de Duo, mais il s'y pliait pour rassurer son amant.

Ce soir, pour leurs trois ans de mise en ménage, ils recevraient Quatre, Graziella avec Joffrey. Trowa et Brahim, ce qui avait bien fait rire Maxwell. Si Winner restait dans le même type physique, Barton restait dans les Arabes avait-il dit. Wufei viendrait avec Sally, ils étaient ensemble maintenant depuis dix ans et deux bambins faisaient la joie du Dragon. Meiran et Lei âgés de sept ans et de deux ans.

S'il ne voulait pas être en retard, il devait commencer directement sa tournée. C'est après avoir passé un sac à son dos, avoir fermé la maison, que le métis s'engouffre dans la forêt pour effectuer son travail. Et il l'aimait presque autant que son homme.

Fin


End file.
